The tale of Ichigo Kurosaki: The King
by Bagaudas
Summary: Final story of the trilogy. Seventeen months after being chosen King by the Karakuran people, Ichigo has his hands tied. Another war is looming, the other countries are getting involved and people are losing faith in him, turning to someone he knows all too well for leadership. With a world war on the horizon, every side wants to win, because the victors gain the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've sorted a few problems, settled into my new job and I've got a bit of spare time nowadays so I have picked up the...keyboard...again and I'm going to give the third story a shot!**

**Sorry if I offended any one or gave off the impression that...well I was a dick, like I said I've had a difficult few weeks. Three and a half weeks ago my brother died of lung cancer sadly, well he was actually my half-brother but it still affected me deeply. So the past few weeks have been tough but I'm ready to move on so to speak.**

**Also, new job started. It's actually the greatest job ever and I really love it. It's down in a factory near the docks where I live, building boats! Usually when it's sunny we work outside, so it's pretty spectacular working _right _beside the ocean with the water being bluer than I've ever seen it! Makes me want to steal a boat and sail off. **

**So, personal lesson over, hopefully people will enjoy this fictional one! I don't really know where to start so may as well explain what happened after the last story.**

**000000000000000000**

Seventeen months had passed after Byakuya or commonly known as Hitsugaya's triumph over Ichigo on the fields of Fugai. The orange-haired rebel had taken a boat back to his homeland where he had been declared King by his people; Of position or merely common. The King had spent the passed months licking his wounds after his defeat by the deadly Kuchiki patriarch, burying his nose in books about warfare be logic or historical and had been readying himself for the upcoming war that was sure to approach when Seireitei have had enough of their defiance and bring even more numbers than they did against Ichigo during his failed last stand. Praetor Haschwald had been put in charge of quelling of the countries rebellion and stood at it's borders with eighty-thousand men, content to wait for the Karakurans to attack or for orders to do the same, which ever came first.

The orange-haired King had prepared his army and gave out positions of import to his most trusted allies. Grimmjow, Renji, Kugo, Starrk, Ryuken, Zangetsu and his son Tensa were part of his royal guard yet also had important positions in the army that suited them best. Grimmjow, Renji and Kugo had their usual individual chunks of the entire army to look over as did Starrk. Grimmjow led the cavalry while Kugo led the infantry (Unless Ichigo would be involved in the battle, then positions would vary). Starrk was commander of the Karakuran navy, leading one-thousand ships big and small that was built up by fifty-thousand men, naval infantry and archery.

One of these ships, the largest in fact, was named _'Shirafune' _and was a large, wooden galley that had been painted white with large silver sails. The boat could hold up to five-hundred people it was that large. However it was not captained by the commander of the navy, Starrk. He commanded a ship that was slightly smaller, although bigger than the rest, named _'Los Lobos'. _The ship was captained by Rukia Kuchiki herself, mainly because the boat had been created _for _her as a thank you from the workers at the Karakuran harbour. Rukia had lurked around the docks for a few months after Karakura's rebellion before finally joining the crew. She proved herself useless within moments after they came across a Seireiteian band of ships, where she overcame her sea-sickness and saved the crew from drowning after the ship had been sunk, using row-boats and drift-wood to reach the sides of a Seireiteian ship, using grapple hooks to climb up the side and take over the ship, as well as the food and supplies inside before finishing off the rest of the six ships that stood beside it.

She captained the ship herself and had reached a small measure of happiness during her time. She commanded fifty ships as well as her own and often went out on ventures in the sea to attack Seireiteian ships, almost always successful. Not bad for a girl who once threw up minutes after they hit the water huh?

The girl had become slightly solitary after her divorce from Ichigo, only having a handful of friends and acquaintances apart from her crew despite being possibly the most adored person in the country she now called home.. Her first mate was Rangiku, whilst not a fearsome warrior the woman had two things Rukia desired the most. Trust and loyalty.

Ichigo however had spent the past years as he always did. Busy with his face in front of a page, his mind heavy with thought or if he did not do these things he had a sword in his hand. Seireitei still thought he was dead, only knowing of Karakura rebelling under an unknown leader and due to the lack of conflict, only being a few skirmishes every month, they couldn't capture any soldiers or see any faces. However today was quite different in fact, a Seireiteian fleet had been spotted in the Northern seas, twenty in total with fifteen being warships while the other five being merchant ships. Normally it was one or the other, but these ships could be carrying something of note. As usual, Ichigo put his best man- _woman _on the job.

The relationship had...well diminished. The first weeks were awkward of course, Ichigo could barely meet her gaze which was usually a façade of indifference or a genuine face of annoyance, disappointment or anger. Usually now it was a cold gaze that merely waiting for instructions before leaving the room as quick as she could muster while feigning indifference. As if an emotionless being that only existed to do her duty despite her lack of love for it. He hadn't known why she still stayed, perhaps a loyalty to her friends? Rukia was quite the popular one among the army, be it men or women who liked her for a multitude of reasons be it her stunning personality which he never saw any more, or of course her great beauty which she would probably hide from him if she could.

Now he sat on his throne, wearing a new attire of armour on his form. He wore a white short-sleeved tunic beneath his silver leather cuirass with the design of a lions face shaped in it, with a red cloak on his back kept together by a golden brooch. He had a white/yellow leather belt around his hips to hold his kopis sword that was sheathed at the right-side of his hip. He had a matching strap diagonally across his cuirass that was attached to his belt. He had matching greaves up to his knees and his hair was back to it's shaggy length, with a golden metal laurel wreath atop the crown of his head.

The room was large, fifty yards in length and half it's size in width. It had red walls with brown furniture as well as a mixture of the colour for the tiled floor. Behind the throne was two-doors leading out into the balcony.

"Rukia" Ichigo said with a voice that given up on guilt or annoyance, it had grown accustomed to her nonchalant, detached and distant persona and was now one filled with authority, he tried to talk to her as he would talk to any soldier. "Take thirty ships and sail towards the north. A fleet of twenty has been sighted and I desire to see what the five merchant ships carry" He said in a 'kingly' fashion. "See it done and you will be rewarded"

She rose an eyebrow. "With what?"

"A larger home?" Ichigo responded with a shrug. "Whatever you desire I suppose"

Rukia folded her arms and furrowed her brow, her voice turned into one of a sarcastic mocking tone. "Tell me my King, is it my efforts that will gain this home or your guilt for past transgressions?" She asked knowingly. She didn't want undeserved laurels, but when it came to Ichigo she deserved the world and more. Ichigo sat up in his chair, getting himself more comfortable.

"Both" He answered truthfully. "Yet it leans more towards the former...You've been irreplaceable as of late and you deserve even more rewards for your loyal service despite the actions I have committed against you" Ichigo ran a hand around his jaw, sighing as he felt slight stubble. "See it done and claim deserved reward"

"As you command my King" Rukia answered, before turning around and walking towards the exit. She had called him it (King) a thousand times before, yet something hit Ichigo hard from the way she said it this exact time. Sighing, he saw Rukia retreating back and he himself suddenly stood and said.

"There is no need to call me such a title" Ichigo said. "I am of no greater standing, to you or anyone else" He told her. "I stand a leader, but there is no need to address me as such"

Rukia turned. "Yet that is all that we are" She replied. "A King and his subject, nothing more" She turned and walked out the large wooden door that lead her into the hallways that lead her to the stairs that lead her to the exit. Ichigo bit his lip slightly and sighed.

"I see"

**000000000000000000**

Seireitei's senate was loud and boisterous as usual as the senators in their seats spoke out against or for different matters. In front of the rows of seats where the noblemen sat, wearing their white togas with purple lining was two wooden seats, the Consular chairs where the two Consuls of Seireitei sat upon. Byakuya, wearing his Consul toga and Hitsugaya who wore his sat in front of the crowd of Senators.

The room was stone white, at the far end of the hall was rows of seats that the senators sat upon, with space for their legs to stand if they wished. Some other ranks sat within the halls as well. Some Praetors, Censors, Quaestor, some Tribunes; Military and Tribunes of the plebs. Byakuya furrowed his brow as a rather old and, shall we say, experienced Senator stood. He was frail with grey hair and had an equally old voice.

"I offer that we, the Senate of the Seireiteian Republic, call Kaien Shiba to justice!" He bellowed. Some Senators agreed while others disagreed, showing their discontent by standing and objecting. Byakuya sighed while Toshiro rose an eyebrow in interest. "He has been tasked with the office of Proconsul and Governor of Las Noches, yet he wages an illegal war in it's neighbouring country _Arrancar_!" He laughed incredulously. "He has been living off it's resources, paying his men _far _more money than they deserve and is becoming rich of it! Taking slaves, gold, cattle and loot while none of this goes to our glorious Republic!" He turned to Byakuya. "Do what is just, do what we all have been wishing for. Command him to resign from his post, disband his legions and return to Seireitei to answer for his crimes or be declared enemy of the state!"

"Kaien stands as a friend and a keen ally to me" Byakuya said solemnly. "He helped gain Hueco Mundo for the Republic, he helped destroy the pirates plaguing the sea and he even helped to kill the rebel Ichigo" The Kuchiki Consul shook his head. "I do not stand for it and I shall use my veto of I must"

The Senator grumbled and then Hitsugaya intervened. "Speaking of foreign wars" The Consul spoke. "What of the current Karakuran rebellion?" He asked. "What has Haschwald reported as of late?"

"Ryuuken Ishida is a prominent figure in it" Byakuya answered before any one else could. "He stands as the 'Mystery King's' advisor and guard...from what captives report, none have given names yet" Byakuya gave a slight gruff mumble before stating. "I thought you would be well versed in the knowledge of rebellion after you defeated Ichigo in the North" He said slightly accusingly. Due to Hitsugaya's claim over defeating Ichigo (While he only beat a few thousand non-combatants) Byakuya was not given a triumph, nor any credit whatsoever. In fact, he was given _nothing _for his acts in the campaign against Ichigo, the months of constant planning and the heavy emotional defeats he suffered were for nothing.

Ichigo must be laughing in his grave.

The only reason he became Consul was due to Kaien's unwanted (By Byakuya) bribery amongst the people as a 'Thanks' for giving his support for the Proconsul's term as Praetor again, as well as the bribery he became Consul due to the fact that he had his army _right _outside the city, which was a subtle threat to invade if he did not get a decent position which worked out perfectly. He had finally done it, he had reached Consulship. His clan had _never _reached a Consulship while the Shiba's had a Consul every generation, so you could imagine Byakuya's pride that he had been the first.

Not only that, he was also considered one of, if not the most, talented warrior in Seiteitei now, others being Kaien, Toshiro, Bach and Yamamoto, the last two passed their prime years ago though, so in Byakuya's opinion only the Triumvirate stood valid. The political alliance between Toshiro, Byakuya and Kaien was unofficial, yet the three of them were clearly a three-way dictatorship of the entire Republic. When Byakuya and Toshiro are near the end of their term, Kaien and a puppet consul will be elected and more puppets will be elected until a period when any of the three could be elected again. Until then, they would govern over foreign lands as Proconsuls and Propraetors.

Also Kaien had been...rather ambitious. Being asked to govern Las Noches, he marched into Arrancar and build bases there to fend off _'Barbarian tribes' _as he so called it. Byakuya didn't mind, but the Senate were beginning to fear him and his influence, popularity, power and upcoming wealth. It wasn't the first country he invaded since being asked to Govern the colony, he had invaded two others as well and done just the same. Byakuya had no reason to fear the Shiba, as the man had been a loyal friend since their teen years, yet if he were to fall then Kaien could find no other obstacle to halt his advance.

Shaking his thoughts off the subject, he entered his villa garden to see he son and daughter, now four years of age playing with the small dog that had been recently purchased by him. Little Kaien had hair just like him when he was a child and wore a small, silk robe as he toyed around with the dog. His face was that of his Grandfather Sojun's, yet he had Byakuya's eyes and his mothers nose. Little Kukaku had Hisana's hair as well, with Ginrei's eyes and Byakuya's mothers facial features, with a small dimple on her cheek.

They basically ignored him for the little pup that pranced around, being only three-months old the hyperactive dog never grew tired of playing and it was a constant nuisance, yet the children loved it and the slaves took care of it, so there was no reason for it to be given away. Byakuya strolled past his garden and entered the villa as his guards gave slight nods to him. He was handed another letter, the same type of letter he had been getting for the past year.

_Dear Byakuya._

_Marry my daughter_

_Signed *Insert name here*_

Of course it wasn't exactly worded that way, but it was all the same. In the end, all the fanciful words and praises were just a means to an end to ask him the question of marrying he/she's daughter. Paragraphs dedicated to describing her beauty with two paragraphs praising him and being an all around sycophant. The Senate urged him to marry and he had been given more than a hundred options, yet he had not married a single one.

Why, he didn't know.

He agreed with them that it was time he got a wife. Seireitei demanded that all politicians of good standing must have a wife to assure a strong, public image and Byakuya had always been a firm believer of it...yet...after Hisana had died...he still didn't feel anything for women, he admitted to having a handful of carnal relations with women of lesser standing, yet they barely filled the void that Hisana had left. Kaien was a fool, he had a wife and the promise of children yet he spent his days conquering and philandering, just as any other Seireiteian commander did nowadays.

Sighing, he read his next letter and rose an eyebrow in interest.

_Aid in the crushing of the Karakuran rebellion._

He took a fresh sheet of parchment, took a quill and dipped it into the inkwell...

**000000000000000000**

The King of Karakura had his hands on his hips as he stared at the large mural on the wall. It showed many past warriors and leaders of Karakura such as Ryuken, Chad's grandfather Oscar and their fathers and grandfathers. Uryu and Chad were also there as well, Uryu struck in a thinking pose while Chad was standing atop a hill, thunder striking behind him. Ichigo searched the whole mural and found scores of men he knew and did not, yet surprisingly enough, his father was not there but his Mother was, clad in a dark leather cuirass, with leather strips over her shoulders and hips from her belt. She had a bow in her hand and her hair was much short from what he remembered. He had often stared at this mural, trying to decipher why his father was not there. Ichigo was there, obviously. He was the last one on the far right hand side, atop a black horse with his usual attire and his sword In hand, a valiant pose that many said that 'Captured him perfectly'.

Ichigo wasn't a fan. The painting had him covered in blood, his face in a scowl and eyes filled with hatred, blood slick on his blade. Was this all he was? An Adolescent butcher that Hitsugaya was now mocked with as a title? He liked to consider himself above such things, he mused that he was no barbarian, as he was learned, cunning and clever, yet every time he was seen in a painting or described, he was morphed into a simple, bloodthirsty savage.

"Admiring the work?"

Ichigo turned, Ryuken. "Yes" He answered. "You're clad in white as my Mother" Ichigo said unknowingly. "I never knew her to be a warrior, it only came to my knowledge a few months, when my painting was added." He turned to Ryuken. "This was never here before?"

"Added three years after your capture, as a tribute to the Karakuran people" Ryuken said. "More than likely a stunt to sway the folk on their side, as you can see it was not successful" He added. "What is troubling you, you seem confused and have the face of a person who has eaten something...distasteful"

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I look like myself" Ichigo said, pointing to his potrait. "You do, as does Oscar..." He looked to his mother. "My mother however..."

Ryuken rose an eyebrow. "The resemblance is uncanny Ichigo, she looks _exactly _like her" He said, pointing to the picture. Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "How can you not tell? You're her son!"

Ichigo looked down. "The last time I saw my mother alive she was in my arms bleeding from a thousand wounds" He said. "Perhaps I do not realize it..." He thought for a moment, sighing before rubbing the bridge of his nose, he quickly changed his sentence. "The worst thing about the past years have been that I have been busy" He said. "I think far too much and I have met, allied and killed too much people and years have passed far too quickly that I..." he turned to Ryuken.

"You what?"

"I do not think I can remember her face" Ichigo admitted. "The only true image I have is a portrait of herself when she was but a young woman, a stage of her life I did not witness"

Ryuken stared down. "I remember her face" He said. "Fair skin, the most beautiful of hair colours and if you wish to know what her eyes would look like, you but had to stare into your reflection in the water. Kind and considerate, much like little Yu-" He stopped. "She was very beautiful" He told Ichigo. "I am not so different, my wife's face escapes me also"

Ichigo looked down. "Is this what it shall be like?" Ichigo asked. "Living for years to see your friends and family fade from life and then from memory?" He sighed. "If that is the case, I wish even more so that I died at the battle against Byakuya and his legions." He meant it too. He was at his best then. Strong, confident and full of heroism, he was ready to die for the weak yet the weak died and he barely survived. His confidence had shattered and he stood a shell of his former self.

"No" Ryuken said. "They shall fade from this life" He stared to his wife and then to his father, then to Uryu. "Yet they shall never fall from memory" He looked to Ichigo who seemed to give a small nod of understanding before the older Ishida turned. "You should rest. If Rukia does attack the fleet you spoke of I fear a battle may ensue. You have not fought a true battle in a while, you may wish for rest to awaken early to hone your skills"

Ichigo agreed. "I may not have to" He said. "Rukia can take care of herself, she won't lose" He shook his head. "Not to a small fight such as this"

"She's attacking a fleet" Ryuken said. "This is no small battle"

Ichigo chuckled. "You should have seen us back during the slave rebellion" He muttered fondly, remembering the days similar to those in Ganju's temple at Inuzuri. "Thousands upon thousands were against us, yet we never suffered a single defeat" He said to the Ishida. "Not until Fugai" Ichigo remembered that day. Charging up the hill to Byakuya, killing the ten-to-fifteen guards alone despite suffering from a thousand wounds and defeating Byakuya, turning the Kuchiki's own trick against him. Only to be stabbed in the back.

Nothing could change the past. He had said to himself many-a-time. The past was nothing but that of regret and disdain and the present was nothing but difficult choices, shame and disappointment. But the future was something that could redeem the two.

As Ryuken turned to leave, Ichigo called to him. "Ryuken!" The white-haired man turned, confused. Ichigo took another glance at the mural. "Why is my father not among the people on this wall?" He asked. Ichigo saw the white-haired mans face form into a small shocked one, before sighing and saying solemly.

"I'll tell you later"

**000000000000000000**

Rukia had her foot on the ledge of her ship as the boat sailed out into the sea. The air smelt as crispy and salty as it usually did and the water was a deep, dark blue. The sun matched the sea and the sun blazed down on them as the raven-haired captain placed her hand at her hip, resting her palm on the butt of her sword. The wind blew and the waves crashed against her boat with a mediocre strength as they faced little resistance on the high seas. Rukia raised her hand and gauged the winds direction.

"It is with us" She said to no-one in particular. "We'll get there quickly if we pick up the pace"

"You heard her!" Rangiku called out. "Faster!"

Rukia sighed. "Please do not yell 'Faster' as my perverted mind cannot think of any reason to yell it but the one we all know and love" She joked.

Rangiku turned to the crew again. "Row harder! Faster!" As the boat went faster. "Yes! That's it! Just like that!"

Rukia gave a slight giggle. "Well those men will be distracted for the next twenty-four hours" She said coyly to her closest friend. "I doubt you have had reason to say such a carnal vocabulary as of late"

Rangiku smirked impishly. "Well there has been _one _man" She beamed. "The first in many-a-time" The strawberry blonde woman smiled slightly. "Not exactly the brightest of suns yet his wounded heart yearns for something to balm it" The woman spoke as if a teenage girl and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"A refined woman does not boast of her moments of desire" Rangiku mocked. "Also...his name may cause-"

"Renji?" Rukia asked. Rangiku rose an eyebrow and gasped. "Wounded heart? Not the brightest? The lack of will to give me his name?" Rukia shook her head. "Just because he stands a friend to Ichigo does not stand as barrier for you to pursue hearts purest desire" Rukia looked at the sun before turning to the horizon. "I'd be a tyrant if I stopped you...as well as a bad friend"

Rangiku smiled, kissing Rukia's hand as she caught it between her two. "How about you?" She asked. "Has any men cracked your hard shell?" She asked.

Rukia thought for a moment. "Well" She turned to her crew. "It is common knowledge that _every _man on this ship wants either your large busom or my" She paused for words. "Superiorly shaped one" Rangiku scoffed and Rukia smiled. "I have less men under my control than I have had marriage proposals" She joked. "None of any note, yet a few people have caught my attention"

Rangiku rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"By attention I mean appearance wise" Rukia bit her lip. "A man's appearance does not guarantee a more attractive heart" She thought of Ichigo. "Even the most beautiful of men can do acts that are..." She didn't finish. "If I had to pick one..." She thought for a good twenty-seconds, weighing the possibilities and choices. "It would be Starrk...or Zangetsu's son, Tensa" She admitted. "Grimmjow is a buffoon who is incapable of anything except drinking and killing, Kugo is a barbarian in love with a friend and Renji is a barbarian in love with a friend" She joked, forcing Rangiku to fold her arms and roll her eyes. "Starrk is simple, smart and strong while Tensa is a fine warrior, good soldier and is loyal" She

"You're right, Starrk is simple and strong, quite handsome...yet lazy"

"Sadly yes" Rukia said. "I fear no man can ever exceed my expectations" She said. "Nor can they earn my trust" She said. "Yet I don't need trust to fuck a man" Rukia thought.

"Rukia!"

Rukia chuckled. "How long till we cross the fleets route?" She asked Rangiku. The strawberry-blonde woman made multiple calculations; Turning to the sun, counting the time they had travelled and how long the horizon was.

"About another six hours" Rangiku said.

Rukia nodded. That was okay, she could spent days on this boat. "I am going to my quarters" She said. "I need to rest, call me when we near the route"

**000000000000000000**

"_O-Oh fuck!_"

"My my governor, is it wise to be so submissive before the puppet Queen of Hueco Mundo?"

"You're the one on your knees, my lady Pharaoh"

Kaien Shiba, proconsul and governor of Las Noches stood stark naked before the Pharaoh of Hueco Mundo, Senjumaru Shutara who was on her knees as naked as he with the Seireiteian's hand grasped around his member, his fluids shot over her chest as her mouth had been wide-open, trying to catch his seed.

"Are you done?" Senjumaru asked playfully. As the woman dandered over to a nearby bath, Kaien followed and gave her a slap on the butt before turning her to face him.

"Not yet" He said, lifting her leg and hooking his elbow with her knee. Her leg wrapped around his waist as he kissed her neck feverishly, slowly entering her once more as his member grew hard. Her mouth gasped out in a pleasured tone as he tugged at her lower lip teasingly. He tasted himself yet ignored it, sinking into an even deeper kiss causing the puppet leader to moan out, her toes curling slightly. Scooping her body up, her strong legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the baths, sitting on the edge of the bath with his feet in the water, she straddled him while resting her feet on his thighs.

She swayed her hips, rotating in teasing circles as Kaien had a hand planted firmly on her ass, aiding her in her strokes as he gave a hot grunt with each movement of her hips. She tugged at his lower lip after a small kiss and moaned contently. "So" She said through a small, ragged breath. "The grain shipments will be as planned?" She asked. "Fifty-thousand?"

Kaien heard this and quickly flipped her over, forcing her to gasp out. "Forty-thousand" he said, before another long, hard stroke. "And an orgasm" He offered. Senjumaru's toes curled as he thrusted in again, nibbling at her earlobe.

"Deal" She whispered hotly.

After this, the erotic display continued until Kaien had almost drained his body. He stood, pouring himself a cup of water as the Pharaoh readied herself. Golden silk dress with a golden headdress, barefoot with the scent of perfume around her. Senjumaru turned to Kaien.

"So how is my cousin?"

"Miyako?" Kaien asked. "She is doing well" He said. "Prominent in the public as usual, popular with the people and getting the female population of Seireitei on my side." He turned to sip his wine.

"If she is such a loving wife, then why bed her cousin?" Senjumaru asked teasingly.

"I love Seireitei more" He said. "And if fucking you means me getting my men a grain supply then all you must do is lay back with your legs spread" He smirked. Senjumaru rolled her eyes and fixed her hair to it's usual regal styling. Clapping her hands, two slaves appeared wearing nothing but a small rag around their hips as if a skirt. They had slave collars around their necks and were dark of skin.

"Have the granary see their efforts doubled" She winked to Kaien. "I would have my guest well satisfied by the end of his time spent here" Kaien rose an eyebrow and she smirked. "Double, you see? Hueco Mundo provides the most quality of grain ever since Karakura's...mishaps" She said. "You can trust us to be efficient. Not only do we offer grain, but men also. I have two-hundred thousand men at my command"

"Very pleasing to hear" Kaien said. He stood, running a hand through his wet hair. "Yet I must take my leave, it is nearing noon and I must leave for Las Noches immediately or I will be late for the upcoming battle that the barbarian _Arrancar _wish to forge" He laughed, shaking his head. "The fool decided to become a true army with true tactics instead of staying with the Guerilla warfare strategy that has won him so many battles. He's raised three-hundred thousand men now" He informed the puppet queen. "Yet I only have sixty-thousand" He cracked his knuckles. "But I'll win"

"How can you be so sure?"

He smirked. "I'm Kaien _fucking _Shiba"

**000000000000000000**

"There they are" Rangiku pointed.

Rukia nodded, seeing the twenty ships sailing in the ocean far to the horizon. Rukia quickly turned to her crew. "Archers!" She yelled, raising her arm. "Javelins!" She also called, raising her other arm. "Ready yourselves!"

The soldiers of the Karakuran infantry had all been given a set of armour they must wear. Grey-cuirass, with matching greaves and bracers, a xiphos sword and a large, twenty-foot spear called a sarissa that would be used by the front-infantry. Soldier's behind the front line would have a much smaller spear, that was around twelve-foot. They all had a large circular shield matching their armour and had white-cloaks.

As the archers on the right flank of each ship prepared their arrows while the spear-throwers prepared their javelins, Rukia felt herself and her ship inch closer to the Seireiteian fleet more and more. Midday had passed and Rukia was feeling a small pang of hunger, regretting not having any food on the trip even if it was something as small as an apple. Ignoring her grumbling stomach, she had her forearm raised ready to swing it down for the men to release their grasp and fire their projectile weapons.

The Seireiteian ships were brown with red and white sails, as per usual. It seems they had been realized and the Seireiteian fleet was preparing for battle. Rukia set her gaze on the merchant ships. A galley, like the other ten ships. Five were long row-boats that were brown as well. Rukia ordered for the ship to have it's right-side turned towards the fleet as the rest of the ships under her command copied this manoeuvre.

The Seireiteian fleet came closer at double the speed now. Rukia had gripped her sword and pulled it from her sheath, looking to the deck-hands to prepare the planks to board the enemy ships. The helm was being steadily guided while Rukia sucked in a deep breath. The naval infantry on the Seireiteian ships looked like ordinary legionaries. Wearing a chain-mail hauberk, with a tin helmet, red cape and a javelin with a sword and scutum. Rukia saw some preparing to get into their prized _Testudo _formation, but if this happened Rukia would but take a tactic from Ichigo's large book of them and throw the heavy wooden blanks atop the formation and charge across it, jumping into the enemy ship.

"Fire!"

Rukia cursed as arrows and javelins were coming right towards her ship. Ducking down, arrows whizzed past and missed as some hit her crew members and others their shields. The javelins all missed thankfully, the distance being too great. "Edge slightly to the right!" She ordered the helm-commander, who spun the wheel and the boat followed. With this, her soldiers quickly fired their rounds before the Seireiteian's could reset their bow and arrows as well as throw their javelins. "Battering ram!" Rukia ordered once more.

The centre of her ship quickly split up into two forces, both grabbing each ends of the battering ram which had been pulled up from the hatch on the deck. It was quite long, so much that it had to have windows made for it to stick out of the ships edges as there was no room for it in the decks hatch. As the multitude of hatches were opened while a small front line stood in front with large shields raised, defending them from arrows, the battering ram came out as the deckhands lifted the large log with much strength, all grunting as the heavy ram was lifted.

Once again the ship manoeuvred to the right and got closer to the Seireiteian ship and when they were close enough, the battering ram was brought back and pushed forward, the momentum of the ram was poor but it picked up after two-to-three swings. On it's fifth push, the ram crashed into the edge of the Seireiteian galley, created a large gap in the fence that kept the Seireiteian sailors from going overboard. Another swing and the gap was widened. As it was at an appropriate level, Rukia stormed down the ship, walking down the steps before finally being on the deck of her galley. "Planks!"

The large strips of hard wood were lifted and thrown onto the large gap between the fences of the Seireiteian galley and as soon as the makeshift bridge between her ship and the Seireiteian ship was usable Rukia leapt onto it and charged across it, while running across the large plank of wood she dodged arrows and spears, in one case she whacked one away with her said before reaching the end and planting her foot on the head of a legionary and leaping onto the Seireiteian galley. As she landed she did a forward roll and whilst doing so shot her feet out to kick away the legionary that tried to came close before quickly standing and twisting her torso to her left, swinging her blade down to cut the side of another soldiers neck deeply. Quickly disarming the dying man, she stole his spear and did a one-eighty degree turn and thrusted the spear forward, the poled weapon going right through another's mouth before ducking under an upcoming slash and piercing the poor man's stomach, throwing him overboard before the final attacker brought his sword down, only for Rukia to catch his wrist mid-swing and toss him over her shoulder, as well as off the boat too.

She just cleared the ships deck alone, some made it over to clear the nose and butt of the ships surface to clear that area, which ahd been done successfully but now they were going back to the _Shirafune _as the work had been done,

As many more of her crew tried to cross over, Rukia raised a hand. "Halt!" She ordered. "Not this ship!"

As she was the last one on the boat, Rukia quickly moved up to the boats helm and spun the wheel to the right, manoeuvring the boat to crash into it's sister-ships. Since the wind was on their side, the boat was ready to hit the other Seireiteian galleys within minutes and Rukia had to quickly get off it. She ran back down to the deck and went up to the steps into the higher-rise of the back of the ship, climbing up the ropes and sails, using her love of climbing to high places to her advantage to find the rope of the sail, before cutting the rope, grabbing it with the tightest grip she could muster as the ship was about to crash into another.

The rest of the Seireiteian fleet were being engaged by her ships and now it was a full-blown battle, the only ship not fighting was the _Shirafune. _As Rukia's stolen boat crashed into a Seireiteian galley, Rukia grabbed the rope she had cut and leapt off the wooden beam that held the sails, swinging over the crashed Seireiteian ship and leaping off the rope, landing onto the front of another Seireiteian boat. A merchant ship in fact.

As many attackers charged, be it sailors, soldiers or deck-hands, Rukia was defeating them with ease. She ran rings around them, sometimes literally as she picked them off one by one while tiring them about by having them chase her around the boat. As only a handful remained, Rukia mused that the boats were more like galleons than galleys, as the latter was more flat while galleons had multiple decks. As one was kicked overboard and another two killed, Rukia simply uppercutted the final one knocking him unconscious. He was only around sixteen, he didn't deserve a death this early.

Throwing the boy in a row-boat and cutting the ropes, the small canoe-like boat fell into the water and he drifted away. A canteen of water and a small back of food was all she could spare, but any person who had been on a boat for more like a few days most likely knew how to get him, he'd be fine.

Going into the ships bowels, she heard the roars of swords, javelins and arrows as she descended deeper into the merchant ships core, trying to find what the ship held. She meet medium-resistance, nothing she couldn't handle to be honest. The rowing slaves seemed content enough to purposely ignore her. Rukia was getting impatient as she looked around the ship, but after a minute...or ten, she found what she sought after, the boat was rather huge after all.

Barrels?

The contents of this ships cargo was merely barrels and sacks. Filled with food, water and dangerously gunpowder, which was a decent discovery. The room was large, with large rows of wooden crates, barrels with sacks of grain on them, the water was in barrels and the gunpowder in crates. She found an odd looking curved phallus shaped fruit which was yellow and green, as well as dark beans that smelt divine. Sighing, it was just supplies for soldiers in a foreign war.

But where was it going?

Seireitei was in the opposite direction, why was it giving soldiers supplies and so close to Karakura unless it was to the legions that were placed to attack Karakura itself. Well aplogies great Republic, but Karakura will not let that happen.

"Slaves!" Rukia called. "Abandon your post and join the Karakurans, before your ship sinks with the rest of your masters upon it!" As many abandoned their posts like she asked, jumping into the water on rowboats or just swimming, Rukia went back to the supply room.

Throwing the gun powder aside, the barrels tippling and the contents spilling onto the floor, she led a trail of the black powder up to the ships deck before lighting the dark dust and doing the same thing she did with the other boat, crashing it into another ship and landing on a third merchant ship, the second was the one she had forced the first to crash into.

It seems this was the last one as every ship that Seireitei had was on fire. As she saw the first merchant ship engulfed in flames, colliding with the second and spreading the fire, she smirked as she had just hit two birds with one stone.

This ship was the biggest it seemed, not your average merchant ship. Rukia mused as the large battle ensued, what were they planning? She pondered for moments before realizing she had to destroy the ship. Doing the usual wash, rinse, repeat technique, she cleared the deck alone before charging down to clear the ships bowels.

But the boat shook.

Rukia ran back up deck to see the second ship colliding with the ship she currently stood upon, parts of it piercing the sides and damaging it badly. As a large chunk of wood from the ship snapped, a large log from the sails fell and was aiming right for Rukia.

Cursing, she thought quickly and leapt into the bowels once more to dodge the falling debris and it worked, she had dodged it perfectly. The bad thing is...the debris fell so fast it went right through the entire ship from top-to-bottom.

Water washed in.

Rukia cursed loudly, running away from the oncoming water as she charged down the corridor of the enemy merchant ship. Enemy sailors were too busy panicking to realize her existence as they pushed passed her. Some fought and those that did died and due to the cramped space of the area, Rukia felt the sticky blood of her attacks on her skin as she quickly fled from the following and deadly streams of water that was ready to kill her. She was knee-deep into water and was now struggling to move through the dimly lit corridor of the boat, trying to find something off worth from the odd-looking ship. She found a unique door during her search and kicked it open.

Before she could enter, three soldiers were upon her, Rukia cursed as she parried attacks from all sides before being backed up against the wall. As a sword thrusted right for her face, she ducked and smirked as the blade pierced the wall of the ship before she quickly leapt under the man's arms, cutting him deeply in the torso during so. Now she had more freedom to move, yet two more were still there. Grabbing an attacking arm and cutting through the wrist like butter, she grabbed him by the scruff and used him as a shield, blocking an attack before throwing him at the attacker, pushing him to the water-covered floor. She edged up to him, face speckled with blood as she seemed a fearsome sight in the dim light. Panting heavily, she pierced his throat before entering the room they defended.

It was lit up more than the corridor, with a wooden table with its legs half-deep in water and it was only rising. Rukia cursed, looking at the map swiftly. There was large 'X' on the map, her eyes widened.

It wasn't going to Karakura.

It was going to an _island. _

West of Karakura, at least a few hundred miles away. It was a small one, about the size of a state or province, yet big enough to house an army as well as a good port for transportation. She had never even heard of this island before, it didn't even have a name! All other countries, places and seas had a title on the map, yet not this one.

Swiftly taking the map, she rolled it up and tied it with a torn piece of Seireiteian cloak as a makeshift ribbon before pushing it into her pocket. As she realized she was being overcome with the sea water, she jumped atop the table and grabbed her sword, quickly thrusting it up into the wood as she tried to break the roof, so she could get atop the deck.

As the water rose to her hips, Rukia quickened her pace and heightened her strength as she tried the butt of the sword, the point of her sword and sometimes her fist as she tried to break it. The wood was weakening yet the water was rising quicker and the boat was slanting further and further to the right. Rukia felt herself panic and grabbed the sword with both hands shoving it up and with all the strength she could muster, she pierced the wood, cutting right through.

Grinning, she gave a small cheer for her success but it wasn't over yet. Propping her right arm against whatever leverage she could get to hold her position on the slanting boat, she gripped the sword tighter and began twisting her sword, she pulled it back down and kept stabbing the weakened wood again and again, within minutes the roof was broken and she was free to go.

Now on the deck she realized the boat was sinking and she needed to act fast, luckily for her the battle was already won and she could see many boats sinking, with the Shirafune still standing victorious and mighty as it always had done. Standing on the side of the ships nose, Rukia waved her arms as her beloved ship came closer.

As the ship arrived to save her, Rukia had forgotten to find a way to actually _get on _the boat. The only logical option was to just jump obviously. As the white, glorious galley came to her, she bent her knees and was ready to leap higher than she ever did right back onto her boat.

It was close now and they all called for her to jump, easier said than done as while the gap may have been not exactly wide from _their _point of view, it seemed impossible from here! _'Nothing is impossible' _She had often heard.

She dared to prove it true.

Rukia leapt, her arms waving and her legs turning as if riding a bicycle as her legs could almost hurt from the power she put into the jump. The world seemed as if it were going in slow-motion as the agonizing pace of time completely diminished her morale, it seemed as if she could make it and unfortunately she didn't.

Only the first few centimetres of her feet reaching the galley, she slipped from the water on the edge and fell down the side of the ship, her only chance of survival was grabbing onto the edge which she did, but even then that was slippery and her grip loosened within milliseconds and she fell.

But a hand grabbed her wrist.

Looking up, she saw the beautiful shade of strawberry blonde that Rangiku Matsumoto sported with pride each day as her best friend and sister grabbed her wrist as tight as she could, her face straining as she struggled to carry Rukia's weight as well as her own as her free arm gripped the fence of the ship to stop her from falling after Rukia.

Getting up was easy after her deck-hands helped Rangiku pull her from up and Rukia was on the deck, safe and sound. She turned to Rangiku. "How many ships did we lose?" She asked as if it were certain that an ally boat had been sunk.

"One, but no deaths" Rangiku said.

Rukia nodded. "We sail west"

"West?" Rangiku asked. "We have to give '_His grace' _the report" Rangiku said mockingly. Ichigo may have saved her from the whorehouse, yet Rukia had saved her from herself and her loyalty was with the Raven-haired beauty and her alone, anyone her hurt her was an enemy.

"An island unknown is west" Rukia said. "We hold sufficient numbers and I wish to see what this island has" She told the strawberry-blonde. Rangiku nodded.

"Why are you so keen on this island?" Rangiku asked as she looked at the map. "What purpose will it serve? Is it not under Seireiteian control? There's no need to attack it yet"

Rukia looked at Rangiku. "I've always fancied myself a conqueror"

**000000000000000000**

**There.**

**Sorry for the break, but hopefully there'll be no-more from here on out unless I go on holiday during the summer, which I'll warn you about but until then, there'll be a chapter every week I'd wager.**

**Any ways, I've hoped I've done Rukia some justice here. I always planned to have her a naval commander of some sort, like a pirate or something but...well not legal but not exactly a pirate! Like a marine or something, a mixture between the two. If you liked Captain! Rukia then there's more in stock. Not much to talk about for Ichigo as he'll be a bit minor for the first few chapters (apart from one chapter) until his power-struggle with Rukia comes into play, but until then he'll be set aside for now. Also, for those wondering "Why the fudge is she serving him?" Well, it's the old trope where she's not serving _him _but the country and belief and if she has to stick Ichigo to do so, then she will.**

**Also little historical inaccuracy although a bit nitpicking. Galleons weren't actually used till around 15-16th century while Galleys were the main boats. I just used the Galleons since they were easier to imagine in peoples head, well if you know what the difference is between them, just quick google search it.**

**Any ways I hope this story will be good, it'll have all sorts of cultures and countries like Asia, Persia, Pontus, India, Rome and Greece etcetera. Then it will be dealing with Ichigo and Rukia of course, a certain characters bisexuality and anothers rise to unparalelled power. Give a guess who these people are if you want!**

**Any who, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Some interesting reviews (Thanks also) and thanks for the condolences as well, it was a nice surprise. I'll stay out of the debate as it's not really my business but I'll just go and say that no-one should be disappointed in what happens soon enough. Although 'guest' made a very astute point. **_**"B**__**ut that is because I think the two need more time away from each other to find out who they are. Before Rukia was only known as Ichigo's wife, the soldiers seemed to put up with her only because she was Ichigo's wife rather than for her own accomplishments. Now that the two are no longer side by side, others will learn to respect her for what she has accomplished. Also it is about time other men recognize Rukia's beauty, intellect, and strategic planning."**_

**That's basically what I'll- well **_**try **_**to do. I've shown that Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Byakuya are probably the best minds out there when it comes to tactics, but there will be **_**one **_**battle were Rukia will just whip out a strategy that will make everyone be like...well more or less "Dayum gurl" and this is way after she'll win a very impressive battle, so she will have two really great moments coming up, not in this chapter and for Ichigo, you know him by now, he's not enjoying sitting around and he's pretty much itching to go back to the way it was before Byakuya took over, when he and his people were just winning all the time and they were in their prime. So some things happen (Won't say what but it will involve Rukia) and he'll travel around a bit and part of that journey will involve Oetsu and Senjumaru from the royal guard. Kaien will also have an interesting storyline and he'll prove himself as well. Mostly involving Hitsugaya. Also Ryuken will have an interesting part in the future.**

**Also, regarding the new Bleach chapter, fuck yeah Uryu.**

**0000000000000000**

The island was nothing spectacular, but it was a lush piece of land that was similar to a small jungle with trees reaching around seventy-metres in length. On it's beaches was small caltrops with a few men guarding the edges with towers with lookouts on them, who had quickly spotted the Karakuran navy sailing towards them as fast as they could go. Rukia raised a hand, signalling for the large ballistae to be armed and readied, as the Seireiteian soldiers on the beach readied themselves within seconds, Rukia swiped a hand down and the ballistae were shot off the edges of her ships, large javelins, harpoons and jars full of pitch struck the soldiers and lookout towers, the spears struck the men as well as the towers legs with so much force that the entire wooden beam was snapped off from the towers form. The jars of pitch annihilated anything that it hit, destroying the towers and setting them ablaze, some jars could wipe out an entire century if there was such numbers, yet the western beach was ill-guarded and Rukia had caught them by surprise, soldiers now charging out of their tents from the small encampment only to be struck down for now or forever.

"Get the row-boats prepared" Rukia ordered Rangiku. "We've caught them off-guard and confused" Rukia paced quickly as Rangiku followed, trying to land at the beach as soon as possible. "And order the archers to give us cover in case any more legionaries arrive at the beach" Rangiku nodded and quickly gave out the orders while Rukia descended down the side of the ship, into the Captain's row-boat.

Her crew followed her as the ballistae continued to fire before ceasing as the row-boats reached the edges of the beach. Rukia looked up to see the sun blazing down on her and thanked heavens that she was dressed lightly A short-sleeved blue tunic that descended to her knees with a golden chest-piece with with matching strips of the golden leather that went from her hips down to her mid-thigh. A cloak was on her back with the pin being a golden brooch, meeting at the right side of her collarbone. She had golden leather greaves and vambraces on her shins and wrists, with a falcata sword.

Her men were now armed with their proper armor that _her _men were given. Matching blue tunics but with silver steel chest-plates with scaled armor around the hips for easy movement. Large spears, with swords in their sheaths and circular spears. At the front-line were peltasts which were lightly armoured skirmishers with three javelins, two of which were in the straps of their shield which could be taken out and thrown at any time.

A clutch of her forces were now on the beach and fighting against the remainder of the Seireiteian watchmen. Rukia watched as they were easy picked apart by her superior forces, who turned around and awaited her instructions. Rukia pointed to the left and the right, signalling two prominent soldiers in her ranks. "You" She said, pointing to one of ships officers. "Take five-hundred men and scurry across to the left side until you reach the eastern coast of the island" She turned to another. "Do the same, except to the right side and when you meet with the other five-hundred, await further instruction" They nodded and took the men, marching in opposite directions.

Ichigo had adopted the phalanx formation as his armies usual style. A large rectangle with the front-line armed with large spears, three-or-four times the size of an average man as a solid, heavy infantry. Behind them was the light infantry, armed with smaller spears and swords as well.

Usually there would be cavalry at the wings of the phalanx with light cavalry a few metres ahead sent alongside the skirmishers. Ichigo leading the right side while Ryuken leading the left. In Ichigo's elite cavalry would be his usual company while Ryuken was his own company of close companions, family members and trusted friends. Now, there was no cavalry due to the naval attack, yet the formation was good enough any way.

Good enough for Ichigo, she was of a different mind.

Rukia herself would have a phalanx, with cavalry at the wings, yet she would have an a large amount of her soldiers stationed behind her army to deploy as reserves if needed. She also knew exactly _where _and exactly _when _to deploy them. That's what she was ready to do now. As her forces pushed through the jungle, Rukia stayed back with her other half and decided to gauge the forces on this island. It couldn't have been too much, the island wasn't large and Rukia still had more than enough men to man the boats. Only a thousand or so were on the island pushing through, with five-hundred staying back. The raven-haired captain mused in curiosity as her men lay still, awaiting for a messenger of some sort to arrive with a report on what was happening.

As the minutes passed, Rukia began to grow uncharacteristically impatient. Those minutes eventually turned into an hour and finally a man came running out of the jungle right before them, panting heavily. Rukia quickly jogged over as the man gripped his knees, bent over taking deep breaths. He looked up and panted more, before finally speaking.

"A-A fort of some kind" He wiped his brow.

"Take a deep breath" Rukia urged. "Calm yourself, collect your thoughts and speak"

He nodded, increasing the quantities of air he breathed in, standing up right and calming the breathes before finally saying. "A fort or building of some sort" He reported. "Stronghold...fortress..." He began thinking more words but he saw Rukia roll her eyes and quickly said. "Armed and guarded, heavily"

"How many?" Rukia asked.

"Two-thousand, I think" He said. "We've surrounded them and besieged their town, but they are locked up tight and we cannot find ways to impregnate it"

Rukia nodded, she turned to Rangiku. "Take a clutch of men and regroup with the two groups in the eastern coast of the island then-" She turned to the messenger. "This stronghold is in the centre?" Rukia asked, the boy nodded and she turned to Rangiku once more. "When I sent word, march to the stronghold and we'll attack it from opposite ends" Rangiku nodded and Rukia turned to the nervous messenger. "Take me to it" She said. "We'll see if a woman can penetrate and impregnate something for once" She joked. The man gave an awkward laugh, not quite getting her sense of humour but then he just realized.

The most beloved woman in Karakura was going to be relying on him.

_Shit._

**0000000000000000**

The King of Karakura gave an embittered sigh as he sat around the table with his four favored men. Renji, who wore a sleveless with tunic beneath a golden leather vest that served as a chest-plate, with a red cloak and brown bracers and greaves with the usual brown belt with brown strips going down to his mid-thighs, a kopis sheathed at his hip.

Kugo was a similar case, his hair once again slicked back with a brown leather linothorax with brown leather greaves and bracers, a belt and brown strips with a red cloak too.

Grimmjow had a muscle cuirass, which was a steel bronze vest that was not exactly suited for fighting, more of a thing to impress people with, but to be honest all of the members in the room would have changed their current clothing for something more suited. He, like his two other allies had matching greaves, bracers, belt, strips and sword with a red-cloak.

Ryuken was also similar. Brown leather chest-piece under a short-sleeved white tunic, red-cloak, leather bracers and greaves, leather strips around hips and a kopis sword etcetera. His white hair was cut well and his gaze was stern. "I've spoken to her on equal terms, I don't think she has that sort of...move in mind" Ryuken urged.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You spoke to her before she destroyed her ties to Ichigo" The orange-haired King sighed with a roll of his eyes at Grimmjow's barking. "Ichigo, listen to me at this very moment. She wants to overthrow you"

"Grimmjow-" Ichigo began but he was cut off.

"You've given her too much power!" He snapped. "Boats, men and you are now allowing her to take over an island?! As for her base of operations? She's using your guilt against you" Grimmjow warned. "She has even armed and dressed her men differently from ours, she wants to seize your throne"

"I doubt it" Ichigo replied tiredly.

"Please" Kugo mumbled. "The people are already disappointed with your lack of action against Haschwald and they praise her for her naval battles, how long is it before they are on her side as well as the navy? Starrk will most likely join her after the-" He caught Ichigo's disdainful gaze and sighed, but finished his sentence any way. "_Rumours_"

The King rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can try not to believe it Ichigo, but the evidence is adding up" Renji advised. "I would stay my hand, see what she does and if she makes another jab at your power, give her a warning and we will take a course of acting depending on her reply"

Ichigo nodded. "Wise advice" Ichigo said, patting his red-haired friend on the back. "Now, return to your duties and begin training the men" Ichigo said. "If the people want me to take a course of action they must wait another week or so" He groaned in annoyance as he stood up. "They forget who _orders _those naval battles"

"They forget who led a fucking successful rebellion for three years suffering only a single defeat that was stolen from us" Grimmjow spat.

"If there's anything I've learnt Grimmjow is that excuses don't change the past" The King said. "Course of action however can forge our future, get to work and, if Rukia...does decide to challenge us..." Ichigo didn't finish and Kugo asked.

"Would you really kill her?"

"Gods no" Ichigo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It hurts me enough that I have to watch her glare and feel her hate upon me, the rumours of her possible love life also destroy me but what can I do about it?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm not a tyrant and I brought it upon myself"

"In the mean time focus on Seireitei" Renji said.

Ichigo nodded. "Now, the three of you, get going" Ichigo said to the three generals. As Grimmjow, Renji and Kugo left, Ryuken remained and watched as the orange-haired leader sighed before taking a seat once more and began musing loudly to no-one in particular. "Have you heard the rumours of a Zanpakuto rebellion?" Ichigo asked. No-one answered but they seemed intrigued. "Apparently it's being led by the former King of Zanpakuto's nephew who barely escaped Hitsugaya's wrath when the country was attacked" The orange haired King sipped his wine. "Oetsu is his name I think" He said. "Apparently he's gathered a force of three-hundred thousand, perhaps more"

"Until they prove true, never mind them" Ryuken said.

Ichigo chuckled. "Barbarians you called them" He said. "Do you remember when you taught us as children?" Ichigo asked with a nostalgic grin. "Me, Uryu, Chad and a handful more hurdled around you, listening as you droned on of history, science and geography!" Ichigo laughed loudly. "Gods I preferred literature!"

"You always were a slave to the arts" Ryuken said, sitting down opposite him. "Before your father put a sword in your hand"

"Yes" Ichigo murmured. "I suppose I should start reading again" Ichigo sighed. "My one was the legend about the...uh..." Ichigo snapped his fingers continuously before finally exclaiming. "The spirit King! That was it!"

"Ah yes" Ryuken nodded. "Son of a King, great warrior, demigod and master of sexual prowess" He recited almost sarcastically. " Conquered many countries, slayer of many men and was escalated to the title of a deity" Ryuken frowned. "A true hero of our people" He said. "The first Karakuran King"

"And my favourite history lesson"

_0000000000000000_

"_Although an inferior race, the Zanpakuto empire expand and controls two-fifths of the known world" Ryuken taught, around him was the young, yet tall Yasutora Sado who was still muscled larger than most men, as well as the eleven-year old Ichigo and Uryu with a handful of others. On the ground, was a set of painted stones making a map with different colours to represent different empires and countries, with their name in white with blue stones being water. "They rule while we sit in a single country like frogs" He shook his head. "Slaves to their senses really, they are so dull that they would castrate young boys such as yourselves for their sexual pleasure" As some boys laughed immaturely at this, Ryuken shook his head. "All things in excess are the undoing of men, which is why we Karakurans are a superior race than any other. We practice restraint, control of our senses and moderation...except maybe Ichigo who cannot control his temper...nor his tears" He mocked, forcing the orange-haired to fold his arms angrily. _

"_What of the Spirit King?" Ichigo mumbled. "He was excessive"_

"No, he lacked restraint" Ryuken said. "He dominated men so completely that even when he withdraws from battle crazed with grief over the death of his brother-in-arms and perished lover, he seriously endangered his own men. He was a deeply selfish man"

"_Then would you say the love between the King and his lover was a corrupting one?" Uryu asked._

_Ryuken mused, folding his arms and thinking of it hard before shaking his head. "I cannot say" He said. "When men lie together in lust, it is a surrender to the passion and does nothing for the excellence in us. Nor does any excess Uryu, jealousy among them" He said, shooting a glance to the slightly smug Ichigo. "Oh joy you're not crying" That stopped Ichigo's smugness. "But" Ryuken said, continuing his lesson. "When men lie together and knowledge, virtue and respect are passed among them...that is pure and excellent" He smiled._

"_You've done it with a man?" Ichigo asked._

"_Shush" Ryuken snapped. "When they compete to bring out the good, the best in each other, this is the love that can build an entire city and lift us from our frog pond" _

"_Can a man love a woman equally master?" A student asked._

"_I do not see why not" Ryuken said. "Yet there is many different kinds of love. The love between two men on the battlefield is one that is strengthened by the need to keep the other safe and can often cause us to make mistakes that we do not wish to cause. Yet no women are in our military and therefore I doubt many can share that kind of love" Ryuken thought for a moment. "Most women here are a slave to their passion although" he stood, pointing to the Goddess of lust and beauty. "But, in return women share a love with other women that we men cannot comprehend either...it is very complex and believe me my tiny frogs, the mind of a woman can be a far distant and foreign thing on occasion, one moment they could love you, the next they could..." Ryuken stopped. "Never mind, just be wary of any woman of any races charm, for they may always not be pure. Yet! Do not despair my little tadpoles, for within you lies our entire Karakuran civilization where we control our baser emotions and follow reason...to pursue excellence is to truly pursue Godhood..." Ryuken stopped for a few moments before shaking his head. "Stop distracting me! Back to geography!" Trailing his small stick across the blue stones, he lectured. "Is it possible that the mighty river that splits Hueco Mundo could rise in these distant mountains of the outer Earth? If so, an experienced navigator could find his way here by the river east, down into the great plains of the foreign land of Hollow, out into the eastern ocean at the end of the world and and by this route, back up the river into Hueco Mundo and into the middle sea and then back to Karakura! If we acted upon our favoured position...Karakura could rule the world"_

_0000000000000000_

_In a large room, with the ground being sand and the roof being non-existent with the walls being supported by white stone columns, Ichigo grunted as he was slammed to the floor by the superiorly built Chad. Ichigo almost chocked as his twelve-year old form had his armed snapped around his back as he was being wrestled into submission by the dark-skinned Karakuran. _

"_When in battle against the western barbarian tribes of Naruki" Isshin bellowed. "It is not your mindless courage nor your muscles that will earn you victory!" He called. "But your heart!" He turned to see his son being flipped to the floor. "Come on Ichigo, come on! Do you think people will respect you simply because you're my son?! The first rule of war is to do what you're asked to do! No more and no less!" Isshin clapped his hands. "Right this is over! Good wrestling Sado!" Ichigo wasn't having none of it and quickly tried to grab Chad for another round, but Isshin placed an arm as a barrier. "Woah!" He called. "You did well, but you lost" Isshin chastised to his son. "Perhaps I should train you more!" He half-joked half-threatened. "Now both of you congratulate the other"_

_Ichigo sighed, reluctant to do so but Chad spoke up, making a very relevant point. "Would you want me to let you win Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "No" He said. "You're right...yet I will beat you one day" He promised with a smile. "Chad"_

"_Sado" He corrected._

"_I prefer Chad"_

_0000000000000000_

The King chuckled at his childhood education and looked to his teacher. "I used to sleep with that book under my pillow" He confessed. Ryuken rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"That doesn't surprise me"

The King shook off the slightly mocking tone his advisor had. "I've had enough of your mocking tone" Ichigo sighed. "What news of that blonde Praetor at our borders?" Ichigo said rather disdainfully. "The people want me to deal with him quickly and if it must be so I'll end him within the fortnight"

Ryuken looked at Ichigo, slightly shaking his head as if in disappointment before saying. "The Seireiteians have managed to turn Naruki against us" The white-haired general said. "The province is one of Karakura's greatest incomes of meat, milk and eggs and one of our prized areas. I would crush the revolt before anything else"

"Wise advice" Ichigo nodded. "Very well then! I'm eager to test myself once more and test how many new phalanx is doing, prepare the man they march at months end next fortnight" He told Ryuken. "Have them in pristine condition and have Kugo aware, I would have him close as he should know the lands he was born in"

"They've been known to revolt" Ryuken said. "'Tis not the first time"

Ichigo remembered their first revolt. His father had been gone so Ichigo himself had been placed to deal with it at just fifteen and in fact, it was his first ever battle and his first ever victory. After that, his father had placed him as a high-ranking soldier in the Karakuran mercenaries and even had him head of the cavalry at some points.

But that was a story for another time.

**0000000000000000**

The stronghold on the island was surrounded by Rukia's forces and were now cut off from any supplies or aid. Rukia sat a few metres outside the stronghold as she rested herself on a wooden chair, nibbling at some things such as fruit or bread while she awaited nightfall. The plan she was going to concoct was very simple, very straightforward. When night comes, she would attack the front gate of the stronghold with her men and when they are tired and distracted by this Rangiku will get the other few hundred men that had scurried the coasts to scale the eastern wall and invade the stronghold, opening it from the inside.

The decision to send thousand to check the north, south and eastern coasts was a stroke of either luck or genius on her part, either way the victory would be a well deserved one. She sipped the wine and looked to the sky, midnight should be soon, maybe four, maybe five hours. The sun was setting and the time for her victory was near, cursing slightly as she stood, she called for her men to prepare themselves when night comes. The raven-haired woman couldn't have been more bored, yet she wanted something to pass the time. She tried reading, singing and even dancing yet all of these things had merely amused her for but a few seconds before she decided to sit back down.

So she reminisced.

It wasn't too long ago that she was a blushing little girl in a red rag dress serving drinks for _Domina. _Few years later she was working in salt mines wearing little to nothing before running around wearing ragged brown clothes freeing slaves and then a tribal cuirass fighting Seireiteian legions and now she was commanding ships and armies! Had anyone told her she'd be jumping from ship-to-ship in a matter of minutes while arrows, spears, javelins and all sorts of weapons shot around the place, she would have...well she didn't even know what she would do!

But now it had become a reality!

Her reminiscing ceased once Ichigo arrived in her mind, sighing slightly she tried to push the thoughts out and simply decided to lie down and get some rest before she attacked the besieged stronghold. She sent a messenger to warn Rangiku of the attack and to relay the plan for the stronghold's fall, giving him a rolled up piece of paper tied around the middle by a red ribbon.

The rest was peaceful enough but it had been ruined by the obnoxious horn-blowing from one of her soldiers. Grunting slightly, groggy from the rest she had, she regretted the decision to sleep but finally she silently agreed to herself that it was tne better course of action. Wiping her eyes and giving a stretch, she fastened her belt and snapped her finger shut around the hilt of her falcata and unsheathed the blade. Her men were ready to fight and with a single wave of her hand, they charged towards the stronghold.

The walls were fifteen-to-twenty foot high, Rukia had not exactly expected to attack a stronghold, so no ladders were with them, yet luckily the gate was wooden and it would be easy to knock-down if they had enough space.

They purposely surrounded the first half of the circular stronghold, leaving the other half alone and therefore less-manned than the half being attacked. Rukia watched as her soldiers picked off the wall-archers with arrows and spears of their own, some trying to scale the wall themselves. As the gate was being rammed, the Seireiteians manned the gate moderately with steel bars and wooden beams pressed against it to resist the battering rams destruction. She looked to the moon, when it was in a perfect crescent shape that would be when Rangiku would send the other thousand men to attack the rear, using grapple-hooks to climb over the wall, attacking it from the inside.

"Keep on attacking!" Rukia called. "They won't last much longer!"

Her words were false, believing in her own lie that they were attacking from a single side. If there was anything Rukia was good at, it was her acting abilities. She was an amazing liar.

The lying abilities paid off and the crescent moon had reached, most of the strongholds forces were on the walls facing Rukia and her force. As the raven-haired captains soldiers faced the front gate, the decisive move was made and Rangiku's men had already swung their hooks over the strongholds walls and were climbing up and jumping over.

Rangiku's soldiers spread like wildfire in the stronghold, as the formation within the Seireiteian stronghold broke and their soldiers were all over the place, Rangiku had finally found herself over and despite not having amazing fighting skills, managed to defeat a few stray soldiers. Her hair was slightly tussled and beads of sweat dripped down the side of her head, but she was managing. As she almost lost grip of her sword as a legionary struck her blade with such force, she swung her arm and the first two inches of the swords edge were good enough to dig deep into it's throat when her rogue arm swung past horizontally, defeating him. Rangiku panted before she and six other men opened the gate for Rukia and the rest of the men, who swarmed in through the front gate with the spear-and-shield soldiers at the front-line with some soldiers on the walls, shooting arrows and throwing javelins. Rukia stayed back, her men would have this done within seconds and just like she said, after the Karakuran forces had charged in, it only took moments before the fort had fallen.

Rukia walked into the stronghold, it was as big as a large village and could house around five-thousand people. Rukia folded her arms and gave a slight, contend nod.

"This will do"

**0000000000000000**

Byakuya prepared himself, Haschwald had accepted his offer of aid and now he was preparing for war with fifteen-thousand men behind him as reinforcements for those lost at the naval battle that Rukia had won. He fastened his armor, tightening his belt and snapping on his cloak before walking out of his villa and preparing his brown steed for march. He had already kissed his children goodbye who were still sound asleep in bed, as it was now the crack of dawn and they were too young and lazy to get up at this stage in the morning.

The Kuchiki patriarch began to trot to his armies encampment which was stationed just right outside the city. As he moved to the army, he heard the local news-herald call out.

"Citizens of Seireitei! Our beloved Praetor Kaien of the Shiba has now stationed him and his sixty-thousand men outside the encampment of the deadly barbarian king of Arrancar and his three-hundred and thirty-thousand men! Send prayer to the Gods for swift victory for him and his return to our city!"

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened. He was about to attack 330,000 men with just 60,000? Was he insane? Kaien was a great commander, as good as Byakuya, yet...being heavily outmatched isn't exactly a thing to brush off, what was he planning?

Either way, he was a mad fuck.

**0000000000000000**

**Kaien bit was short but necessary for the future. This chapter is basically just stepping stones for the future chapters, as most of the stuff that happened or was shown in this chapter will be relevant later on.  
**

**Also, bit of a writers block this chapter so sorry it came out so late. I have a lot of solid ideas for this story I just need to really learn when and where to place them, hopefully soon I can get a good grasp of a setting and managed to flow it like a river.  
**

**Any ways, later! Please read, review etc...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Ugh, having a real hard time trying to come up with stuff to happen. I know all the big, main points for the story but it's hard trying to come up with the little bits that brings us to them. The next chapter or so should be when the stuff starts to get serious, so chapter five is where I hope things start to fire up and by chapter fifteen, big stuff will be happening.**

**Also, don't feel 'guilty as hell' for not reviewing, it's fine :)**

**Any ways, when it comes to Ichigo feelings for Rukia, he's repressing them and not showing them. Of course he loves her and in a way, she still loves him although not as strongly as she once did. She can't forgive him, but they still have a lot of history together like the mines, Gin's death and all that. It's hard to explain, I suppose it's better to say that she doesn't hate him, rather than love him. That would be a better word for it. Also, speaking of Gin, a reviewer (Or some) mentioned Rukia has only had 2 lovers, I remember Gin was revealed to have had a night with her in chapter 15 of the second story, sort of like a Ichigo/Yoruichi arrangement. (More or less "Do me or I'm telling Dominus!") **

**Also, as you've seen Ichigo's backstory is coming more and more into it, some surprises will _DEFINITELY _pop up, one especially with Ryuken and the Ishida family, I have a decent storyline with them. Also, a cool few parts with Sode no Shirayuki. (Don't worry, nothing romantic)**

**Onward!**

**0000000000000000**

"Gold?"

"Yes, gold as well as silver and copper. So much of it!"

Rukia rose an eyebrow in surprise as the grunt soldier handed her a handful of gold, silver and copper ore, small ones though yet he swore there were larger ones in the mine. The island had already shown it's purpose and why the Seireiteians had landed upon it. It also explained the heavy amounts of gold in one of the storage rooms! They now had enough gold to equip another few thousand men as well as a few gold to spare! The silver and copper would probably be forged into coins, if the grunt spoke true then they would have enough to finally install a Karakuran currency rather than bargaining with gold or goods. The raven-haired woman gave a wave of her hand, nodding and sending a few words from her mouth before the soldier nodded as biddable as most of her men did before turning and returning to the mine he had recently left, ready to dig up some more ore.

The island was intriguing to say the least. She had seen something she had yet to see in her years, although she had travelled around the Seireiteian lands, she had not seen the rest of the world and some things she saw astonished her, even those yellow curved phallus shaped fruits! Apparently they were called 'bananas' which a foreign soldier in her crew had told her. Also, on this island was a pigeon or dove-like bird that couldn't even fly! It had a large beak, with rough feathers and she had even tried one in a meal when offered to her, it was a very greasy bird.

It was called a 'Dodo' or something.

She also found all sorts of plants, trees and animals she had never seen before. In a barrel in the Seireiteian stronghold she found all sorts of fruits that were called 'Bananas' which was the phallus-shaped fruit she had found earlier (Ironically, it was quite tasty) then there was 'Mangos' which were fantastic. Honestly, if the food stayed like this she would become a vegetarian.

Of course, this islands discovery also had it's downsides. Two which she could name; Spiders and snakes! Rukia had often pondered during her life, what was her fear? What was she afraid of? At first, fighting and soldiers, but Ichigo came and she eventually learnt that soldiers weren't that scary, most of them joined the army a few weeks passed and only held a sword a few times. After that, _nothing _fazed her.

Until, of course she was walking through the jungle and a giant spider the size of her face leapt down and landed right on her shoulder! She screamed so loud that she thought she would lose the respect of her men, but they were too busy screaming themselves.

Spiders were...ugh. Some where dangerous and others were relatively harmless, but in such ways that you wouldn't expect. She decided just to kill them all, you can't be _too _safe eh? She saw a huge one, some called the biggest spider in the world bite her arm and it was relatively harmless! Another spider bit her, a bit smaller that had hairs, was also relatively harmless!

Then a considerably smaller one came and bit a soldier of hers, it was black with a red spot in the shape of an hourglass and it had no hairs, yet it's legs were pointy and sharp. It bit the soldier and it seemed like nothing happened and about half an hour later, he was vomiting and his muscles were damaging and he died by the end of the night.

As for snakes? One snapped at a neck of one of her men and that was him, paralysed and he died within the night.

There were only two animals that were just as bad, a frog and...this _thing. _The frog was golden and one of her soldiers touched it, he died too. It then shot a dart which hit another and she lost another. The native animals were better soldiers than the Seireiteians!

Then there was the _thing. _It was like a giant lizard that hissed. It nipped at the ankle of one of her men and scurried away before they could do anything. For the next few hours it followed her and her men as they searched the island, the waited outside their encampment as they slept, then followed them again and a few days after he nipped at his ankle, the man collapsed! It took all sorts of stabbing to get rid of that annoying...lizard thing.

The raven-haired girl was actually thinking of writing a book of some sort about all the species she had encountered. Perhaps it would be copied and sold? Rukia wondered what to do next, she wasn't exactly busy at the moment. She didn't have to return home to Karakura for a while and Ichigo had sent her a letter stating that the island was hers to govern if she wished it, as a reward for her victory over the large fleet. She hadn't been expecting an island, so the revelation came as a surprise which she was pleased with, not that she was arrogant but she felt she deserved some form of treat for her efforts.

The raven-haired woman had heard a small voice calling her name and turned to see a teenager, just a stones throw away from eighteen quickly running up to her. She folded her arms and he said. "My...Lady?" He offered.

"Rukia is fine"

"Rukia" He nodded. "The coins are ready to be created...but..."

"But?" Rukia asked. "But what?"

"There's a small problem" He said. "We do not know what to put on the gold coins" He said. Rukia rose an eyebrow and he gulped slightly, finding her annoyed gaze intimidating. "We do not know what face to put on the coins" He scratched his head. "In Karakuran history...when it was a kingdom, it was tradition that the King's face was on the coins...yet..."

"Ah" Rukia nodded. "Understandable" She said. He looked to her, confused and awaiting her decision. Rukia wiggled her hand on the butt of her sword before looking at him with a smirk. "Here's what you will do..."

**0000000000000000**

Kaien had watched with pride as his men finally completed their work around the city that the one-hundred thousand savages dwelled within. Around the city was three trenches, the first was twenty-foot wide and twenty-foot deep while the second was fifteen-foot wide and eight-foot deep, filled with water. Another twenty-by-twenty pit was dug as well, having three trenches dug around the city. A handful of miles back, circling the city the savages were in was a wall, twelve foot high, fifteen miles in circumference and had a watchtower every eighty-yards.

Months before, the leader of the one-hundred thousand tribesman had followed Kaien as he tried to move back to Seireitei but turned back to return to this very city, what he didn't know is that Kaien had expected this and merely did a U-turn, moving around a mountain that was near the border and began to attack the tribesman's rearguard before he retreated within the city, believing it to be safe.

But now, what he thought was a safe heaven was now a death-trap. It was like a prison and with only fifty-thousand men, Kaien had found a way to defeat a one-hundred thousand manned barbarian horde. Even if he managed to get out of the city, the man Arrancarian leader, Choe with his second-in-command Nirgge would be trapped between three deep trenches and another wall, his numbers wouldn't win him this fight. The Seireiteians had catapults, ballistae and even auxillary archers that would deal with the thousands while they attempted to climb the trenches.

Technilogical warfare was something Kaien was good at. Six months ago, four-hundred and thirty thousand savages from Hollow tried to settle within the Arrancarian lands, crossing a river that separated the two lands. Kaien built a huge bridge in just ten days, as a message more or less saying _'I can get you any time I want' _and within a few weeks, they _all _returned to their lands, with over eighty-five percent of them being killed.

Not only were trenches built, but booby-traps were everywhere. Pits filled with sharp wooden spikes, something he had learned when he fought with Byakuya against Ichigo seventeen or eighteen months ago. But he had also had small spikes on the ground, to puncture enemies feet if they tried to attack. Moats were surrounding it too as well as cut-down trees as obstacles.

But just a few days ago, Choe and Nirgge had sent out fifteen-thousand soldiers on horse to gain support from other tribes, so what did the Shiba do? Built another wall of course! Now no reinforcements could get in or get out! Then, just a day or so later, sixty-thousand barbarian Arrancarians arrived on the horizon! If you haven't realized it by now, Kaien was now deep into the blank-paged book writing his memoirs.

The sixty-thousand were deadly, with cavalry mixed in with infantry and archers to back them up, yet Kaien had sent out fifteen-thousand cavalry as well which fought them strong, but when it seemed like the Seireiteian defences would collapse, Kaien had merely snapped his fingers and in the nick of time, infantry reinforcements arrived and pushed the remainder of the Arrancarian reinforcements back into the hills.

Many things happened after that, many different attacks and many different tactics. Trying to attack the weak-spot in the wall where he couldn't meet the two ends due to a river, which failed as they couldn't defend themselves correctly while trying to move up a river, while this happened Nirgge and Choe attacked the inside of the wall while more reinforcements attacked the outer walls.

When a Seireiteian line was about to break, Kaien himself led four cohorts to aid his fellow countrymen and when they saw him fighting himself, hacking and slashing, they dropped their pilum and throwing spears and brandished their swords, joining him in the sword fight against the barbaric savages of Arrancar. By evening, he pursued them to their camp and cut them down like animals while Choe and Nirgge once again retreated to the city! Choe's plan to unite the Arrancarian and Hollow tribes to fight Seireiteian oppression had failed.

Now, this very day, after two months of hunger, heroism and bloodshed, Choe and Nirgge had surrendered. The Arrancarian former and the Hollow latter had now just walked into Kaien's encampment, both in their best armor and looking as well-kept as their savagely forms could do.

And knelt.

In front of the horseback Kaien and the thousands of Seireiteians behind him, the two knelt in surrender. Over these two months, Kaien had defeated over three-hundred thousand barbarian tribesmen and won over six battles, undefeated in all of them. Kaien looked at the two amused and relieved that the fight was finally over and now, he had conquered Arrancar and Hollow. Running a hand through his hair and chuckling to himself, he turned to the four centurions guarding him.

"Place them in chains and into a cage, I have big plans for those two"

**0000000000000000**

"This all but proves it"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who stood in front of him holding a golden coin, the first coin made for the Karakuran currency. Tradition for years had been that the King or ruler of Karakura had their face on the coin until the nation divided itself between the three clans; Kurosaki, Ishida and Sado clans. Grimmjow flicked the coin and Ichigo caught it, looking at the flat surface.

On the coin, was Rukia's face.

"She's planning to revolt" Kugo concluded. "The timing can't be any better. She has her own force, her own colors and armor, her own battle tactics, her own base of operations that you gave her" He said, talking about the island. "She has ships, she has support and now you are about to leave to put down that Naruki revolt"

"Face the facts" Grimmjow said. "Whether she does it as she believes it to be right or whether she does it to spite you we don't know, but we have to act" The teal-haired general said. "And fast. Let me put down the revolt and you stay here"

"Or" Ichigo said. "I'll go to put down the revolt to show her that I trust her" He said. Grimmjow groaned at this, believing Ichigo plotting a way to get back together with the raven-haired girl. "It's not what you think, she's smart. She knows we think-"

"Know"

"Think she's plotting to take over" Ichigo said firmly. "If I leave to fight them in Naruki, she won't be offended but if if I stay and send you, she may take it as a lack of trust and may actually plot to take my throne" The orange-haired King wagered. Grimmjow and Kugo shared glances.

"Your guilt is blinding you" Grimmjow said. "Put an end to her and keep you and your men safe"

"I will not kill my ex-wife simply because of a hunch" Ichigo retorted, angrily and offended. "She wouldn't do that, no matter her feelings she would not-"

"Ichigo, I'm going to say this only once" Renji said. "If she does revolt, if she does challenge your throne, you'll have to fight her if you want to keep your power and your people. If you want to fight Seireitei, you must stay in power and to stay in power you will have to defeat challengers" He looked at Ichigo. "If she does challenge us, we'll have her outnumbered. You're better at military tactics and you're better in military combat, if we meet her out in the field there's not much chance she can win and there's a heavy chance that she'll die" The red-haired general was being deadly honest with him. "Are you prepared to do that?"

"Look, there's no proof-"

"She put her face on the fucking coin" Grimmjow snapped. "The leader of Karakura _always _have their faces on the coin. Why would she put hers on it? Why would she break such a solid tradition when she's just a captain of a fleet? Reward? You gave her an island, more men and more gold than she can handle, if she believes she deserves her face on the coin as a reward, then she is getting gluttonous and we all know that is not her nature" The teal-haired man shook his head. "She is my friend, but I care for you more and I tell you this _because _I care for you. Sort her out"

"You're clinging to the possibility that your marriage can be restored" Kugo said. "It's been eighteen months- no it's been nineteen months, nearly two-years. The past is dead and gone, now we must look to the present and end this war and any who have the possibility of halting it's end"

"Speaking of which, you need to get married once more" Grimmjow said. "A princess or a politicians daughter, a foreign girl" He lectured. "Gain alliances, political ties and allies. Karakuran law states that the King can have more than one wife, it's okay-"

"I will not be lectured any more!" Ichigo snapped. "Not about marriages, not about my feelings and not about hunches that can cause the death of innocents" He said. "Gather thirty-thousand men, seven thousand that are cavalry" He said. "We're putting down this revolt then we are cutting of Haschwald's head" The King commanded. "Then we're fighting our way into Seireitei and finally ending this war once and for all" He turned to the three. "I will hear no more of Rukia this day"

**0000000000000000**

Rukia's toes curled as she tightened her grip on the bed frame as her lover gripped her hips and thrusted into her from behind. She let out small short pants as she bit her lip from the quick, well-timed strokes of the Naval commander Starrk who let out grunts with each time he pushed himself into her. The raven-haired captain looked to the slightly haired chest of the former pirate as beads of sweat ran down the side of his head as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, signalling that he was near his climax. Rukia gripped tighter and let out a squeak as his faster and more powerful thrusts increased further before he pulled out with a satisfied groan, shooting his seed over her bare back. Rukia felt the hot juices hit her back and gave a satisfied groan in response before feeling it being wiped off her back by the sheet of the bed that they lay upon.

Rukia and Starrk breathed heavily beside each other, before the obvious question in Rukia's mind finally came to light. "So..." She panted. "Why did you-"

"Because" He said. "It doesn't matter what he thinks now"

Rukia rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" She said, propping herself up and leaning on her forearms. Starrk looked at her, confused.

"Aren't you going to war with Ichigo?" he asked. Rukia's eyes almost shot out of her sockets and he continued. "Rangiku said so and I had no reason to doubt her. Your own army, own colors, own tactics and you put your head on the coin just as that revolt happened"

"Oh..." She thought.

"I've always felt an attraction for you, yet I didn't know what the King would do" He said. "But now that you'll become Queen, I don't think you'd mind" He confessed. "I also couldn't tell if you were interested or not"

"Well I am" Rukia smirked.

He chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "You would be a good Queen" He said. "You're smart and kind enough, plus you've began to take action. Many people are loyal and you have an army...you could possibly do it" Starrk urged.

"Yes but..." Rukia shook off thoughts of Ichigo. "He's not to be underestimated...he's still possibly the best warrior and he isn't exactly a fool when it comes to battle and tactics..." She said.

"He's been out of practice for a while now..." He said. "Take Karakura's capital while he squashes the result" He shrugged. "'Tis merely a suggestion and it would bode better for me if you would do so...I don't exactly want the King to find out-"

"What would he do?" Rukia scoffed. "I'm a free woman, he fought tooth and nail for our right to choose and it would be hypocritical of him to suddenly turn against it." The raven-haired woman explained. "Besides, he can handle a little pain" She turned to him. "What made you choose me in this supposed civil war?" She said sarcastically. "One I had no knowledge of until now?"

Starrk sat up, pressing his back to the wall. "When I joined Ichigo, you were both my leaders right up until you split up." He explained tiredly, as he suppressed a yawn, it was getting late. "You joined the navy which I was already assigned to, so we were already a team before you even thought-"

"I even thought of what?" Rukia asked. "Rebelling?"

"It shocks me that you act innocent" He said. "There is no way you are not planning it" Starrk pressed the back of his head to his two palms. "And if I can notice it, you're damn well Ichigo's generals are going to notice it. So you must take action now or apologize to Ichigo"

Well, that was a tough decision.

Rukia sighed. "I'll have to think about this" She said. "Call Rangiku and...if you please, leave us" She said. The rugged ex-pirate nodded and stood, naked as the day he was born before throwing on his blue and gold armour. Rukia hugged her knees and awaited until Rangiku's arrival.

A few moments later, the strawberry blonde woman came in, rolling her eyes as she saw Rukia's naked form. "You called me?" She said. "I didn't do anything" Rangiku muttered playfully. "But from his sweat" She said, pointing in Starrk's direction with her thumb "And you're current form, I'd say you were doing-"

"Why did you tell Starrk I was rebelling?" She asked, interrupting the buxom woman. Rangiku looked confused.

"How are you not?" With this Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, folding her arms. "I mean, you-"

"Yes I know" She sighed.

"Well, if he and his friends aren't complete idiots, they'll recognize this and you need to do something" Rangiku said. "And..." Rangiku halted. "You would be a great Queen"

"So I've heard" Rukia sighed. "But it's not that simple" She added. "I'm not even from Karakura, how can I be it's Queen?"

"If you and Ichigo didn't split up, you _would _be the Queen" Rangiku said. "Rukia, I urge you to take the chance that I've given you"

"Chance-" Rukia began but gave another sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "_Rangiku! _What did you do?" She asked.

Rangiku laughed nervously. "Well, I did some things I am not proud of but I got you an opportunity..."

**0000000000000000**

"Ichigo"

Renji entered the bedchamber of Ichigo and saw his King in the bath, with his Yuki, his once student turned personal servant alongside Hanataro, the former slave beside him as they wiped the Kings shoulders as he sat in the bath.

Yuki and Hanataro were now seventeen, yet had not matured in facial features a bit due to their status as Eunuchs that they had been haunted with since their younger years. Ichigo lay back as Yuki washed his hair and Hanataro lifted his arm, cleaning the joints of his arm and torso. Ichigo looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"We stand ready to march within the hour" He said. "I was just checking if you were ready to march" He said. "Naruki tribes aren't known for their easy defeat and could present challenge" He said.

Ichigo waved it off. "I'll have Zangetsu and his son control the central phalanx with Ryuken leading the cavalry on the left" He said. "I'll leave the Karakuran right cavalry; With you, Kugo and Grimmjow at my side. We can't lose" He said. "Standard hammer and anvil tactic will suffice" he said.

Renji nodded. "I have no doubt we will win" He said. "But you have been out of practice-"

"Have I?" Ichigo said nonchalantly. "I think I've been getting better in my opinion" The orange-haired King said with a slight smirk. "What do you think Yuki?" He asked his Eunuch boy-servant.

"Ichigo has been doing well" He smiled shyly.

"See?"

"Yes, but that is not the point" Renji said. "I-I...I really think we should leave someone in charge" He said. "Just in case Ru-" He saw Ichigo's once calm, relaxed eyes narrow with his brow furrowing. "In case something happens"

"Starrk can watch over the throne" Ichigo said. "He's been our ally for more than four years, he can be trusted" He said.

Renji doubted it, but nodded. He looked at Ichigo, his arms resting on the rims of the bath as he had his shaggy hair attended to. The Karakuran King had purposely grown it out when Ryuken had said he looked more Seireiteian than Karakuran, which seemed to insult him. Renji didn't want to admit, but seeing his King in the bath, being attended to by pretty boys while laying immodestly made him feel odd, aroused even. But what would Ichigo think?

His favorite hero was this 'Spirit King' who was in a relationship with a man, Ichigo had always respected and approved of homosexual relationships be it Ikkau, Yumichika, Chad, his friend Tatsuki and Orihime, but would he engage in one? It wasn't uncommon. He had heard rumors even Kaien Shiba had had a relationship with a puppet King in the far east a few years back, apparently even Ryuken had engaged in one although those were words that had mockingly, sarcastically and drunkenly came from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo looked at him, before standing up and taking a step out of the bath. "Hanataro, Yuki, grab my armor" He called. He turned to Renji, just as naked as he was in the bath, yet he didn't seem embarrassed or felt a need to cover up. In slavery, they were forced to bath naked around each other, so this probably wouldn't feel weird for Ichigo. But for Renji, who was starting to feel weird feelings for his King, it was humiliating. Especially when said King was well-endowed.

Ichigo was now dressed. A short-sleeved red tunic, that went down to his mid-thigh with a leather vest that was covered in small rectangular plates that were only three-inches by two-inches and were tightly compressed, so that there was half-a-centimetre gap between them. He had scaled armour around his hips for freedom of movement, with steel-greaves and leather bracers covered in small rectangular pieces of plate metal as well. He had a kopis sword at his hip and had a steel helmet that's visor covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, with a large red plumed crest.

"Let's go" Ichigo said. Taking a xyston spear to use during his cavalry charge, he signalled Renji to follow. "Killing things clears our heads does it not?"

**0000000000000000**

**Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy this week.**

**First of all, the coin thing. I took that from history in fact. Cleopatra (The one who was with Caesar and Antony) put her face on the coin except for her husband/brother and co-ruler Ptolemy, which basically told him. "I don't want to be a co-ruler, I want to be a ruler" So I thought that was pretty badass on Rukia's part. As for her and Starrk, I always planned it and it can cause some problems for Ichigo, but it will be the least of his problems at the moment. Sorry if it was bad, Starrk is a bit awkward for me to write. Although it's fun having Grimmjow and Kugo whispering in Ichigo's ear telling him to fight Rukia while Starrk and Rangiku are doing it in Rukia's ear and the climax of that little fued will be interesting I hope.  
**

**As for Ichigo and his eunuch-boys, that's just pretty common in ancient times. And I'm sure you'd rather feminine boys washing Ichigo rather than a bunch of scantily clad girls. (Kings are busy thinking, you can't really expect them to wash themselves can you?) as for Renji, this will be pretty amusing to write. If you've read the story from the start, bisexuality is very common and no female readers had a problem with Rukia/Hisana, so some Ichigo/Renji fun is harmless so just keep an open mind. If anything it's a bit of homoeroticism.  
**

**Also Red wedding U8RGFYERHGREWGNWRJEHUIN that was win. Tywin is just awesome.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**Don't worry about the Ichigo/Renji thing, like you guys said it will be awkward but Renji isn't stupid and he knows Ichigo, if anything he'll be Ichigo's emotional support for the next while. That and for some lulz because in the end Renji is always the butt of our Bleach jokes, sorry dude.**

**As for Ichigo not talking to Rukia, this is only the fourth chapter and I have some things set in motion. Also she knows what she's up against if she _did _fight against Ichigo and all that. As for their advisors, Starrk and Rangiku have been with Rukia for a two or so years now, so they think she would be a better queen than Ichigo being a King. She's headstrong, kind, feeding her people and out in the field while Ichigo is sitting, moping in his room. Rukia is sort of just in a position where she doesn't exactly know if she wants to or not, she knows Ichigo's a good King but there's always that lingering possibility that she could be better. As for her goals and all that? Well she's sort of just got a job now, so she's just wanting to fight against the Seireiteians like everyone else but she's attacking boats for food, so her priorities at the moment are get food and have fun till the war re-starts. Starrk is kinda like a lazier, less-rugged Daario Naharis. (I wish HBO kept the blue-beard, by the Gods...)**

***BLEACH SPOILERS* Also new Bleach chapter said that Zangetsu isn't...old man Zangetsu? But Shirosaki all along and the guy posing as Zangetsu is Juha Bach from ages ago so BEWUFIH4WQUITHI3HGI I think I already have an idea with what to do with them *END SPOILERS ***

**000000000000000**

"That's them?"

Ichigo was atop his black stallion Getsuga, spear in his right hand as he alongside his cavalry sat at the wings of his army. He turned to one of his horsemen and whispered to him for ride down and give his commands to Zangetsu who leading the central part of their formation. The far left was commanded by Ryuken who also had command over the cavalry at the left as well. In the centre was Zangetsu and his son who would be the bait in Ichigo's trap. As Ryuken and Zangetsu take the full force of the enemies attack, Ichigo and his cavalry would ride far out to the right and then attack their flanks. It wouldn't be too hard to beat these, Ichigo suspected they were just puppets. Possibly for Seireiteians? Naruki were usually biddable and it was out of character for them to suddenly revolt without warning or some hints through the grapevine. The orange-haired King looked at the force, thirty-thousand in total. Mostly tribesmen and mercenaries with the leader or "New Karakuran King" was some idiot Ichigo had heard of a week or so back, who boasted he was the greatest warrior in the lands. Ichigo scoffed and couldn't wait to prove he idiot wrong. The wind forced the red-cloak on Ichigo's back to blow with it and with his magnificent horse, focused façade and his red plumed crest, Ichigo almost seemed like a titan before the brutish looking Naruki King who only had a leather chest-piece, a spear and some other fancy ornaments. Even Ichigo's generals were better dressed than the pretender with their different coloured linothorax chest-pieces with their red-cloaks and plumed helmets.

"Their cavalry is at the very front-line of their army" Ichigo said. "They'll charge it first and then Zangetsu will order the men to use their sarissa's to fend them off while Ryuken and his men do the same" He looked to the rebel army once again. "We'll move far to the right and crash into their flank, I've hidden some light infantry a mile east so we'll regroup with them and have them attack any cavalry following us. After that, we'll go for the head and end this before it could reach it's one week anniversary" He said, quite assuredly.

Ichigo hadn't been this excited and focused in a long while. This was his first battle since the time with Byakuya and he was ready to test his mettle. It seemed that sometimes, even though he wished to deny it with all his heart, he was just a clever barbarian who lived for battle. Grimmjow often spoke it, Kenpachi used to say it and so did a few others. He tried to get past it, yet it seemed to be his greatest talent. Sure, he liked books, poetry, literature and all sorts of artistic pursuits. Philosophy was also an interest of his which Zangetsu was talented in. Yet when he had a sword in his hand he felt truly free, or just really enjoyed himself. He was capable of loving, he was capable of caring yet he was capable of killing. What was he? A man in a bad situation or a savage? He knew he wasn't perfect and he was far from the greatest man, yet he wasn't terrible was he?

This revolt had made him do a double take. Why would they fight against him? He was a good King, no? Was it to claim power or was it a rebellion against a tyrant? Had he become something like a Seireiteian? Many things ran through his head and he tried to shake them off but couldn't until he was snapped from his daze and he realized.

The battle was starting.

Within seconds, or even milliseconds of the revelation, Ichigo snapped at the reins of Getsuga in which the magnificent stallion gave out a cry and began to gallop as fast as it can to the far right as Ichigo directed it. He gripped tight to the spear in his hand as his personally-lead cavalry followed him. Mostly filled with Karakurans apart from Renji and Grimmjow. Kugo was from Naruki, which was a part of Karakura, so one could also call him a Karakuran in some aspects. Naruki and Karakura were separate until the Seireiteians took over both and unified them, creating them just a larger Karakura.

His horses were in a wedge formation. More or less a large triangle. Ichigo was at the very tip, with Renji and Grimmjow behind him in a row of two, with a row of three behind them with Kugo in the centre and it continued in such a manner, four after those three then five after them and so on and so forth.

The battlefield was just a large grass plain, behind the Naruki rebels was the ruins of an old structure, broken white columns and some ancient rocks. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, with some clouds around, a very normal day and for Ichigo, it was adequate. He didn't want the weather to overestimate the rebels worth and give them a fantastic, battle-worthy weather such as rain or scorching heat. If there was any Gods up in the sky who controlled the weather, he thanked them for that.

The right side of the Karakuran army, the cavalry, commanded by Ichigo were going at high-speeds as they charged to the far left. The rebels had very few cavalry and they were being baited by Ryuken who was on the far left of the Karakuran phalanx. The rebel infantry was charging at the Karakuran centre, so Ichigo was left basically unopposed.

The ground shook with the strong gallops of the horses. Ichigo gripped his spear as tight as he could as he and the horses curved slightly before doing a full ninety-degree turn, charging up vertically. The wind was heavy against his face as he squinted his eyes slightly as his black stallion ran swiftly, faster than all other horses and it wasn't even at it's top speed. He turned his head right to see his infantry slowly marching at the rebels, with their giant sarissa spears lowered and pointing in the direction of the charging enemies. The twenty-foot spears were like giant barriers and if anything tried to attack them on horseback, they'd be in for a tough time.

His soldiers, all had white short-sleeved tunics with grey leather muscle cuirasses, with grey belts with leather strips around the hips. The heavy front infantry had large sarissa spears, with xiphos swords at their hips alongside a circular grey shield, while lighter infantry had the same except a xyston spear. Their helmets varied; Some were merely covered the scalp, with it going up like a cone, a curved one at that and some of these helmets had plumes. Others had helmets with T-visors, plumes also varied. Some just had little tin helmets. Their armor was decent, it was their weapons and formation that was vital.

Once again, Ichigo and his cavalry began to curve as their horses began to reach the revolting Naruki army. Ichigo raised his hand and snapped it to the left. "Left turn!" With this, Ichigo and his cavalry charged towards the left flank of the enemy. They were a mile or so away, yet the sheer speed of their horses would have them there within minutes. The fact that were were also on a lower position than the cavalry was an advantage. The horses were heavy creatures and when they charge at speeds that could kill a man if he was struck by it, added by the additional speed from going down hill and the infantry led by Zangetsu a priority, it would be as if a large high-speed tank crashed into your side. A destructive force hitting you in the ribs as you are busy being attacked from the front.

Within minutes like Ichigo predicted, they crashed into the left flank of the enemy.

**000000000000000**

"Y-You..." Rukia was livid. "You _WHAT?!_" She almost screamed. Rangiku flinched and was now getting slightly intimidated by the smaller females anger. She rose up her arms in defence as Rukia ran a hand through her raven-hair as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard.

"I-I thought you wanted to-"

"To what, take the Karakuran throne?!" Rukia snapped.

"Why would you not?!" Rangiku asked. "Ichigo was horrible to you-"

"That doesn't mean I want to overthrow him!" She hissed back. "Gods Rangiku, what went through your head when you went to Naruki and told them to revolt in my name?!" She demanded. "You used my influence over them to do something _you _wanted!" Rukia sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of you!" Rangiku replied earnestly. "I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life bowing and scraping to _him_! I couldn't let you obey the very man who broke your heart into a thousand pieces and I saw the chance and I took it!" She said. "I did it for _you! _Not for me!" The strawberry blonde woman said and Rukia's anger calmed slightly.

"Rangiku" Rukia sighed. "You silly, silly woman" She sighed again. "You _can't _just do that! You have risked thousands of lives-"

"I'd risk _millions _for you" Rangiku claimed.

Rukia shook her head. "You overestimate my worth-"

"You underestimate it!" Rangiku replied. "Imagine it though! Queen Rukia! The woman who overthew the oppressive Seireiteian Republic! Your name would be in legend! There would be stories and statues of you in every continent, seen and undiscovered!" Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hand and kissed it. "The world is yours! _Take it!_"

"I-I-" Rukia fumbled for words. "I can't" Rukia said sadly.

"Well..." Rangiku said. "It's too late for the word "Can't" now isn't it?" She said slightly coldly. "Ichigo's on the battlefield and he will find out sooner or later" She told, her face slightly sad, yet mostly solemn. "You owe him nothing Rukia, you repaid your debts to him. When he finds out they revolted in your name he'll-" Rangiku stopped. "I don't know what he'll do..." She said. "But I know what Grimmjow or those other two will do" Rangiku looked deadly serious. "And to me and to Starrk. To our men who fought to us, to our deckhands who almost slaved themselves to us. To our boats and to all our hard work. Rukia, I apologize but...you have no other choice"

Rukia was pale white. She was right. What was she to do? Choose the man who betrayed her over her best friend who stayed loyal? What kind of woman would she be if she did that? But then again, she would be betraying Ichigo if she revolted, but then again Rangiku was right. She owed him no loyalty, but she owed loyalty to her men who were most likely going to die for her. Rangiku right now was her only true friend. All the others were joined with Ichigo or mere acquaintances, Starrk was an ally when he wasn't a lover. She couldn't fall out with Rangiku and give her all the blame while running to Ichigo's side like a tattling schoolgirl, but instead of Rangiku receiving a scolding it would probably be imprisonment...or worse. What other option does she have...but fight?

But...Ichigo was a better warrior and was smarter when it came to tactics. She didn't like to toot her own horn, but she was very talented, but Ichigo had been doing it longer and had faced far more superior foes than the ones she faced. He faced Byakuya, Aizen, Kaien Shiba, Shusuke and Kisaragi. Who had she faced? Ginrei Kuchiki at one point, which was her best work in her opinion, but other than that they were nameless...but what she had on her side was momentum maybe? Ichigo was possibly rusty.

Rukia dug her nails into her fists. That damn Rangiku...whoever thought that loyalty would be a damn obstacle? What was she to do?! Rukia fell to her bed and in all honestly, felt like bursting into tears.

**000000000000000**

"The unknown King has met the revolting force in the west of Karakura, a few tens of miles away from the capital" The voice said. It was the blonde Haschwald who said it to the recently arrived Consul, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Another force, is on the island just south west of the country" He said. "We do not know the identities of the king or his generals but what we so know is that he will be returning to Karakura after battling the rebelling tribes from Naruki" The blonde Proconcul looked at the Consul. "That is when we shall strike them"

Byakuya nodded. "There is a road here" He said, pointing to the small brown line on the map. "It's close to the battlefield and it directs directly to Karakura, they'll take that one" He observed the map closer, seeing the green becoming darker near the road. "Hills?" Haschwald nodded. "Good, we'll have the height advantage" He said. "We'll gather momentum from moving down the hill and combined with our armor and speed, we'll crash into them like a giant boulder"

Haschwald nodded in agreement. "Very well, that is adequate" Byakuya felt a pang of annoyance at adequate but kept his mouth closed.

There was an awkward silence. Byakuya didn't no the blonde well and didn't exactly know what to say. So, speaking of their mutual interest, he asked. "What do they say about the Karakuran King?" He asked.

"Not much" Haschwald replied. "We haven't caught much soldiers and the ones we do never speak or die before they have a chance. We haven't even caught a glimpse of him in all honestly, he hasn't seemed to leave his castle."

"Coward?" Byakuya asked.

"Maybe" He replied. "Or due to the lack of conflict. He _is _fighting in a major battle now"

"Well" Byakuya said. "We'll see him soon enough" Byakuya moved away from the war table, signalling Haschwald to follow. "Kaien will be passing by in a few days on his trip back from Hueco Mundo" The Consul spoke. "I would have him well looked after and he may even provide some aid of his own, so keep that in mind" The Kuchiki patriarch added.

"How goes his business up north?"

"Well I believe" Byakuya said. "Although I fear the senate wish to somehow diminish him or at least lessen his influence" Byakuya shook his head. "Their jealousy and unneeded fear is almost worrisome, yet I doubt they will act"

Haschwald agreed. "They have a knack for shouting out but without the big boys word they will continue to do what they do best and simply shout. Though..." He looked at Byakuya. "Do not underestimate a select few Senators influence. Sometimes the streets of Seireitei at night are more dangerous than a battlefield"

Byakuya shrugged and gave a menial nod. "I've heard of many deaths of noblemen in the alleyways of our great capital at night" He said. "Oneof my cousins died the same way."

"Hired blade?"

"Most likely" Byakuya said. "Some suspected Kaien, although I doubt it" He chuckled. "If Kaien had a problem with someone, he'd go up to them an outright say it...and he wouldn't hire a thug to do his killing" He said. "He'd probably call them to dinner and stab them at the table"

"...Ah"

**000000000000000**

An hour after Ichigo's decisive attack, the battle was done and Ichigo barely lost any men. In fact it was just under one-hundred men he lost. In the small column ruins, on a small white path crawled away the attempting usurper, his belly impaled from a stray arrow as well as a slash from the very King he tried to overthrow. A trail of blood followed him as he used his elbows and knees to crawl away, yet he barely moved to equal Ichigo's walking speed. With strained grunts he tried to escape the slowly following King, but it was futile.

He turned, sitting on his rear before managing to get himself on his knees. The revolting king was on one knee now, but Ichigo quickly planted his foot on the defeated rebel's chest and sent him onto his back. The orange-haired King pointed his sword at the failed usurper, who had the fear of God within him as he edged back, using his elbows.

"Mercy..." He whispered "Mercy!" He cried out a little louder. Ichigo halted slightly, willing to listen. "I'll tell you everything! Just please, spare my life!" He cried. "I-I...I'll be a general, a soldier for you!"

"Why would I want that, I beat you with little to no difficult" Ichigo stated bluntly.

"I-I'll tell you who told me to rebel!" He stammered. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and the false king smiled in relief slightly. "You're interested! I can see!" Ichigo kicked him down again, pressing his foot on his throat. He grumbled slightly, muttering choked cries but Ichigo loosened his force and he cried out. "_Rukia!_" He said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What?" The usurper stayed silent. Ichigo glared angrily, begging any God that was alive that he did not say what he think he said. "Repeat what you just said..." Ichigo said lowly. He stayed silent and a knot in Ichigo snapped. "_REPEAT IT!_"

"R-R-Rukia!" He stammered out through almost frightened cries. "Rukia's messenger came to me and gave me an offer! Lands and titles if I all but revolted!" He stammered. "She gave me some gold and I gathered an army, I did nothing but commanded!"

"You did not do as commanded, you betrayed me for lands and titles" Ichigo whispered dangerously. "How can I believe you anyhow?!" He snapped. "How do I know this isn't some-"

"Light wavy hair!" he cried. "Blue eyes, with a large busom and a small beauty mark!" He panted heavily. "A taste for the rare fruit persimmon!"

Ichigo stared at him, eyes wide and with nothing but shock. That was Rangiku, it had to be. No-one else matched that description. He looked down to the ground, swallowing his shock before turning away from the failed usurper and walking away. As he tried to walk away, he bumped into Grimmjow.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo shook his head and pushed on past, Grimmjow snorted slightly and turned. "Hey! I asked you what you want me to do-"

"_I don't care!_" Ichigo snapped. "Kill him, let him live, crucify him, bury him alive, I don't care Do what you must! It's not like he has any fucking skill any way!" He said viciously. "I'm going to my tent, don't disturb me"

"What about their city-"

"_Grimmjow!_"

Grimmjow was about to retort, but then realized something and turned to the failed revolt leader. "What did you say to him?!" He asked angrily. "Answer me!" He roared. Grabbing the false king by the scruff. "What did you say to him that has him so inflamed?!"

"T-That Rukia was behind the revolt! I swear!"

Grimmjow looked at him, morbidly. "I knew it" He let go and the false king fell onto his back. Grimmjow looked to the three soldiers nearby. "Burn the city" He said, then spared a glance to the false king. "Crucify him on the highest perch as a warning"

While Grimmjow attended to the brutal affair, Ichigo moped within his tent as he downed a full jug of wine. As he prepared another, Tatsuki was in the tent with out of breath and in a state of worry. "I came as soon as I heard"

"Oh great" Ichigo groaned, slipping to the ground. "Everyone knows how I forced a woman who loved me to despise me so much that she wants me dead" Tatsuki knelt down and shook her head.

"Calm yourself" She said. "We don't know what-"

"Oh please!" Ichigo cried out almost melodramatically. "We all know it's true! The even better part is I gave her the chances to take over and I was advised yet I did nothing!" He sighed. "Many deaths will be on my hands"

"No" Tatsuki said. "They'll be on _her _hands" She said. "You're a _good _King! You're fair and you haven't mistreated anyone! Yet she rebels against you out of spite?" She scoffed. "I like Rukia, but she is wrong in this and I side with you" She vowed. "You have the moral high ground" She added. "So you won't feel as bad when you..."

"When I what?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry..." Tatsuki murmured. _"If _you...you know...kill Rukia" She said. Ichigo's eyes widened, horrified at the notion and Tatsuki quickly defended herself. "You cannot choose favourites Ichigo, it will only show hypocrisy and unfairness. You kill this revolting army but when it is someone you know their lives are spared?" Tatsuki said.

"Why are you saying this?" Ichigo muttered. "Rukia doesn't deserve to die"

"No one truly deserves to die" Tatsuki muttered. "Yet in this world...sacrifices must be made" She said. "I pray to the Gods that everything turns out for the best but..." She sighed knowingly. "When has the best ever occurred for us?"

Ichigo nodded sadly and Tatsuki wrapped her arms around the orange-haired king, feeling his nails grasp into her back as his face buried in her shoulder. Tatsuki realized that, for the first time in almost twenty-years, so saw him cry.

"Calm yourself" Tatsuki soothed. "You'll be fine" She assured. "We'll do our best to have her alive, I promise you this" She said. She pulled her shoulder away from Ichigo, cupping his cheeks with both hands and looking into his wet eyes. But what happened next, she did not expect.

He kissed her.

Tatsuki's eyes widened and she pulled away, but Ichigo kissed her again and Tatsuki spoke in protest. "Ichigo- Ichigo!" She said.

"What?" He murmured with an annoyed tone. He tried to kiss her again, but once again she spoke in protest and after he tried again, she slapped him hard.

"_Ichigo!_" She snapped. "There's no need for that!" She said. She stood in anger and she looked at the King, who had a sour face and had his arms folded. "You look like a spoiled brat!" Tatsuki hissed. "What is your problem?!" She shook her head in annoyance and sighed. "Don't answer it, I already know" She said. "It has something to do with your Mother doesn't it?"

Ichigo looked up at her, offended by the notion. "What?"

"Why must you try and fuck every woman that acts like a mother to you?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo's eyes widened in anger.

"Wh-What did you say?!" Ichigo hissed. "How dare you imply-"

"No not that!" Tatsuki snapped. "You've been with four women after your mother was captured, haven't you?" Tatsuki asked. "Rukia is just like your mother in some aspects. Kind, nurturing and she held you when you were enslaved" She listed. "Yoruichi, an older woman who fed you, clothed you and held a roof over your head. Hisana, gentle-"

"If you remember correctly, those former two I was forced to-"

"Even still!" Tatsuki said. "The parallels are uncanny! During the rebellion, when you and Rukia drifted apart, you spent a night with Kirio. Once again, an older woman who you shared a blanket with during the storm, she spoke soft kind words with you and you lay with her" Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. "And then just now!" She laughed almost bitterly. "I cradled you and you try and..." She almost shook her head in disgust. "You have issues"

Ichigo looked at his feet, before realizing. "You're saying that the only reason I loved Rukia is because I felt some sick, twisted desire for my-"

"_No!_" Tatsuki said frustratedly. "You were attracted to her because she had the _qualities _of a mother! Your mother was torn from your arms and you sought to fill that hole...and since the first ever act you did with Rukia was..." Tatsuki made a rude gesture to signify sex and she continued. "You were attracted to her, maybe not sexually or physically, but you were drawn to her because of that...I think" She said. "She had issues as well, a slave who has never known love finally finds it..."

"But" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"_But..._she got over them when she was freed. She matured...you didn't and still haven't" She said.

"So my love for Rukia was just some-"

"No" Tatsuki said again. "I'm sure your love for her was true and you loved her for who she was...but the reason you were drawn to was because...well you know the rest" She said. "Then because of your impatience, immaturely and frankly your lack of respect, you fucked Kirio once Rukia didn't give you that motherly love"

Ichigo's head fell into his face. "If what you say is true..." He sighed. "I'm fucked up"

Tatsuki leaned against the beam holding the tent up. "Ichigo, if you ever wanted a chance to fix things up with Rukia, you would have had to sort out your issues" She said.

Ichigo looked at her. "Wanted? Had?" He asked. "Is it so far gone that she's already dead to you?" He asked.

Tatsuki sighed. "Do you really think it could work between you two again?"

Ichigo frowned. "It might..." he mumbled.

"I wish I had your faith" Tatsuki said. "Maybe it will, but for now you're going to have to man up" She said. "People are in danger, your people and you can stop it." She urged. "Rukia may be the barrier that's stopping you from maturing" She said. "Maybe you have to overcome her...get over her"

Ichigo almost choked. "I don't want to get over her..."

"Well...tough" Tatsuki said. She trailed Ichigo to his feet. Dusting him off slightly. "I am going to forget all about this Ichigo, okay?" She said. "But you have to promise me that you will try and..." She laughed nervously. "Get _help _or something!"

"I don't know how" Ichigo murmured. "This is so odd...I've never opened up to anyone like this except for my Mother or Rukia-"

"Ichigo" Tatsuki said. "Shut up. You are obsessing with them too much" She said. "Rukia has moved on, she has matured. You need to too and not with someone who reminds you of her or your mother"

Ichigo looked down. "What's wrong with liking strong, independent women?" He mumbled.

"Nothing" She said. "But...there's a fine line!" He wasn't amused by her joke and she gave a small frown. "You know what you have to do don't you Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo looked to her and gave a small nod. "You're going to have to fight her if she challenges you. You're going to have to do what you would do to anyone else. You'll have to treat her as she'll treat you" Tatsuki said.

"Am I really so evil or cruel that I would drive my old love so far that she would wish to kill me?" Ichigo asked.

"No" Tatsuki replied. "But you do have a bad streak"

Ichigo sighed and stood. "Very well" Ichigo nodded. "We'll march up to Rukia, defeat her with as much alive as possible and then ride off to slaughter all the Seireiteians, how does that sound?" Ichigo asked, gathering his things as he readied himself for another battle.

"Sounds like a plan"

**000000000000000**

**I have Ichigo mentally fucked up I suppose, I hope I'm as good a therapist as I think I am, although I took a bit of a risk with this and now I'm dreding the views as I don't know if it was a good decision or bad decision. But the journey in which he slowly starts to mature and stop being so dependant on other people will be a fun one to write, in which he'll sorta just...leave for a while, with a few splashes of him here and there before we'll return to him and WHAM, he'll be all new and stuff. Also don't worry about Tatsuki, she's still with Orihime and she'll most likely always be with her. I actually planned having Ichigo having some long-term issues with Masaki's death way back in July/August when I started this fic, only not to this extent. Ichigo was a bit emotional this chapter, but I'll hopefully have him back to normal in no-time. Also, hopefully I haven't made this too one-sided. When I was writing Rukia's part, I felt like she was very sympathetic and her position wasn't fair. Rangiku did what she thought was right, but now she's caught between the friend who's always been there for her and a life-changing decision that she never wanted to make.**

**Also, I'll sort of put Ichigo's mommy issues like this. Had his mom, then he lost her, found Rukia, had the sex with her, found some motherly attributes in her, then that sort of began it as she became something like a mother _AND _a lover to him. So when he hopefully matures, whenever that happens, he'll be able to approach some things like an adult. Rukia had issues way back in the start where she had no-one, but Ichigo came in and he was literally _ALL _she had, but a few years later, they were sorted as she met more people, learnt how to fight and matured easily.**

**In fact, I know a few people who've been mentally stunted due to traumatic experiences. My half-brother for one, he's went through a lot and I remember when my dog died when I was 15. I was pretty...well chill about it, but he was curled up in a ball sobbing at age 24. Same with cousins of mine, although they're way more severe and I don't want to talk about that.**

**Also, when I re-read the chapter I think it came off as if it was Rukia's fault he slept with Kirio, don't worry I never meant that to appear like that. It's mostly Ichigo's fault, his lack of confidence in Rukia as well as his issues etc...**

**Any ways, see you next chap!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**This is going to be a short A/N since I want to delve into the chapter straight away. One of the reviews mentioned Rukia was sleeping around...I wouldn't say that, since we've only seen one lover, saying she's sleeping around is a bit of a stretch. Also it's been two years and the only time we've seen here is when she's planning or fighting, so she wouldn't have time to think about Ichigo, while Ichigo's simply sitting around. Don't worry though, stuff's gonna happen, this chapter.**

**Any ways, new Bleach chapter was cool. Those two new swords are pretty amazing, hopefully we'll see much more of them! And Uryu is going to get awesome, real fast.**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks as he and his army returned to the capital of the Karakuran lands. He was atop his beloved stallion Getsuga, his black hair soft after recently being washed by the stable master. Ichigo felt a wavering sense of fear and guilt as he began to move closer and closer to his home city, the knowledge of the upcoming battles that were to happen weighing heavily on his mind. His stomach was filled with a bad case of butterflies, his heart pounding and his insides churning, he kept thinking of ways he could get out of this one. He was clever, cunning and had a keen set of guile attributes, but his shrewdness of other things apart from battle left something to be desired. Politics were still new to him and he needed to catch on fast if he ever sought to be a successful king. He left at the sky, it was starting to get grey, it might even rain. Rain wasn't exactly his favourite thing nowadays.

The ride back to the capital was a tedious and quiet one. The news of Rukia's 'betrayal' had hit a few people hard, be it shock or just plain anger. She had been something of a heroine to the Karakuran people and now that she had left them, some where looking answers, answers Ichigo couldn't give them.

As they entered the city walls, Ichigo immediately retreated to his chambers to think. Looking over the small map that he had, he knew that Rukia only had one place to dock her ships if she ever sought to return, unless the docked at the Karakuran harbour, but that would just be incredibly stupid. A small beach...the very beach Ichigo and his father had fought Aizen and his legion ten years ago. If Rukia was to invade, she would use that very beach.

He sighed and took a seat, he would wait a few miles back, away from that beach. He hadn't returned to it after returning to his home country and he swore he never would. It was a dreary, depressing place. The sky was always grey there, the sand wasn't the lush, sandy colour it should have been, it was more dark than light and the sea seemed flat and dangerous, as if it was awaiting you to come close so it could swallow you up. No, that was a place of death and Ichigo wasn't ready to be thinking about...that.

The door opened and Ryuken entered, still clad in armor. The King poked his eyes up to see his usual cold gaze directed at him. Crossing his legs, Ichigo said to the man. "What do you think of all this?" He asked the white-haired Ishida. He took a solemn pause before answering.

"I think you should do what you see fit"

Ichigo sighed.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for" Ichigo said.

"I thought you would appreciate it" The Ishida said. "It gives you much to do" Taking a goblet and dipping it into the water barrel, he sipped the clear liquid before saying. "Imprison her, capture her and arrest her generals. Let her go, pardon her crimes or..." He didn't need to speak to give Ichigo another answer. "As long as you do what's best for the country"

Ichigo gave a nod. "I'll..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see what happens I suppose" He looked over his desk and turned to Ryuken. "Can we talk about something else please?" He asked.

Ryuken nodded. "There's plenty to speak of" He said. "Zanpakuto have _also _rebelled against Seireiteian rule"

Ichigo perked up. "Any word from them?!"

Ryuken shook his head. "I sent a letter to their new _King of Kings _called Oetsu Nimaiya, he is unwilling to create an alliance or a treaty" He told the King, who sighed and slouched in his chair. "It seems he wants the Seireiteian empire for himself, including those who have rebelled"

"How do you know this?" Ichigo asked.

Ryuken looked at Ichigo. "He invaded Quincy, forced out the Seireiteian governor and seized the capital" He said. "Most of the east is already his, he'll be moving to Hueco Mundo next" He said. "And if he gets that, he only has to go throw Las Noches and turn south before he is upon us"

"How many men does he have?" Ichigo asked.

"Countless" He said. "More than half-a-million"

Ichigo nodded. "Well..." Ichigo said. "We'll just have to be prepared, it's the only thing he can do" Ichigo kept looking at the map and Ryuken rose an eyebrow, with much curiosity he asked.

"You keep looking at that map for no reason whatsoever, what is it?"

Ichigo almost blushed. Scratching his nose, he looked a bit awkward. "No reason" Ryuken's unwavering gaze didn't leave him and Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Just remembering the stories I read when I was a child"

"About the Spirit King?"

Ichigo nodded. "I keep-"

"Looking for Vizard?"

"Yes" Ichigo chuckled. "Lands only he has been in, he entered and never came out" He said. "Imagine following him in and coming out alive?" Ichigo's mind was slightly taken off the predicament at hand.

"You have many goals. Defeat Seireitei, defeat Nimaiya, free all slaves, surpass the Spirit King, etcetera" Ryuken said. "Some may see it as arrogant"

Ichigo shook his head. "I just see it as a wish for something more" He said. "In all honesty, I can't trust anyone else to do a job I need or want them to do" he said. "Well, I can but they need to do as I tell them." He joked slightly. "But...for example, every country but Karakura have thousands upon thousands of slaves" He said. "I want all of those people free, but I cannot rely on their leaders to do so" he said. "If I could...say...conquer the world" Ryuken rolled his eyes and Ichigo ignored the small slight "I'd free them all without a second guess. Unify the lands under one banner even, mix different races and cultures and learn new languages, encourage intermixed marriages and embrace the people as my brothers and sisters" He seemed to be dreaming big, but he truly wanted to do these things. Zanpakuto was once and now possibly is a place were everyone apart from the upper-class was a slave or servant. You didn't sign up for the army, you were forced to join. Ichigo wanted to liberate it, but then he sighed. "But...charging into a land filled of people who do not know you, they may see us as foreign aggressors, invading their homes and doing no good"

"Unless you reveal that you were the man who freed thousands of slaves" Ryuken said. "The slaves and common folk would embrace you"

Ichigo nodded. "I suppose" Ichigo said. "I'll do it soon enough" Ichigo looked at Ryuken, who's eyes seemed fixated on the mural. Ichigo spotted his eyes on the painting of Ichigo, which caused the orange-haired king's lips to curl before Ryuken's eyes went to Uryu and Soken, in which Ichigo felt a hard pang of guilt. Then to his mother, Ichigo felt only annoyance and anger. "I think it's time we should get ready" Ichigo said, not wanting to look at the mural any further. "Hurry up"

Ryuken stood and nodded, then he sighed. Ichigo still hadn't forgiven him for marrying his mother eleven years ago.

**000000000000000**

"What do we do?" Rukia mused out loud. She didn't know why she was asking. Rangiku had gotten her into this mess and Starrk would simply say to go through with it. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. The boats were ready, perhaps she could somehow avoid the unnecessary violence...but no doubt Ichigo had already been converted by his generals that she was a traitorous bitch who wanted to overthrow him. Rukia folded her arms, trying to think of a course of action to take.

She couldn't go alone, that was for sure. She couldn't go with an army, that was stupid., Ichigo would think that she actually _was _attacking. Maybe a small force? But even then, if it was big enough it could be assumed as an army and be attacked. Rukia sighed, perhaps all her forces would be the best action to take?

"There's not much really to do to get out of this one" Starrk said.

He was right. If Rukia told Ichigo the truth, Rangiku would be killed, also it wasn't as if Rangiku had done a favour for him in the past, in fact Ichigo would be even more insulted by the news that Rangiku had spurred the revolt after saving her from the whorehouse, he would definitely punish her. Rukia wouldn't allow that to happen. If she had to die to protect her friend...then so be it. Rukia had made her decision.

"Gather all men and prepare to set sail"

She dug her nails into her fist as she said this, perplexed and affronted by the current situation. How could this happen? She feared the aftermath. Be it multitudes of deaths, of her friends or her former friends, defeat and of course, victory. If she had won, she wondered if she would be resentful of Rangiku, who was simply trying to be a good friend, although in a very stupid way of doing it. Honestly, there was no way of getting out of this won victoriously, it was a horrible lose-lose situation.

"I'm going to my tent" Rukia said frustratedly.

"I'll come with you-" Starrk began.

"There's no need" She said "I have to think and you two haven't done me any good so far" She left the small keep and walked to her tent, ignoring the annoying bugs and other pests on the way. She entered the large tent, that had a large desk as well as a comfy chair, a bed and a table, with a barrel filled with water. She took a cup and fdunked it into the barrel, sitting down and she began to reminisce.

Remembering the times at the ludus was the first thing. She remembered standing beside her Domina Yoruichi with a small jug of wine awaiting for her mistress to order her to pour a drink as she lay down on the soft chair, gazing over the gladiators training. It was almost impossible to believe she had gotten this far in life, from a slave. Then the times as a rebel in Ichigo's small army of a hundred or so at Ganju's temple. Which was spent mostly training or talking, then the times when it formed into a humongous army of thousands, which was the time the marriage started to deteriorate. Ichigo was too busy staring at maps, planning battles or trying to outwit Byakuya Kuchiki while Rukia was too busy training new recruits, giving out fair rations or testing her mettle. At least none of this was in vain, she had a firm grasp of battle and tactics and was the _only _female general of a countries army in he entire world!

Things never seem to go as planned. Rukia had read history books or stories in her time at Karakura. Be it foreign or domestic, sometimes these things happened and civil wars were common throughout history. Rumor has it that Seireitei is on the brink of one! But even now, she still couldn't comprehend how easy it was to be apart of one. It had happened within a matter of days. She didn't want this, in fact she didn't know what she wanted. Ichigo had many goals and they were once hers, but after they drifted apart, she did not know what she wanted whatsoever. While Ichigo extended his dreams to the world, Rukia remembered _who _enslaved her. She had a bone to pick with Seireitei.

Perhaps that was her goal. To ovtherthrow Seireitei and who ran it. Ichigo had hated them as much as her, but he thought on a wider scale. Maybe if things went as planned, she could fight _her _enemy while Ichigo fought the rest of the world. Karakura was at the very southern point of the continent, with Las Noches in front of it. If they moved up, into Las Noches, she could turn west and fight the Seireiteian lands like Hollow, Arrancar, Jigoku and Seireitei itself. Ichigo could go east, into the oriental lands and face Zanpakuto, Quincy and the like. They would both settle their dreams and perhaps find a measure of peace, maybe even forgiveness of one another and grow old and die happy in their respective lands. If she could accomplish that, she think she would be happy.

But then again, what would happen after that?

Rukia drifted off at her desk and two or so hours later, a messenger entered her tent. "It's time we set sail" Rukia sighed and landed down to earth from the dreams in her head, she had forgotten the obvious problem with her ambitions.

**0000000000000**

"Your majesty" A scout said as he approached Ichigo. "Sails have been spotted in the distance...it's-"

"I'm well aware of who it is" Ichigo said. He looked at Ryuken who gave a small nod and Ichigo sighed. "Gather the men and prepare for march" He wasn't going to fight her unless provoked, if she was within arrow-distance, he'd come to halt and try to sort something out.

This was it.

"Usual positions?" Ryuken asked and Ichigo agreed. Ryuken with his cavalry and infantry at the left, Zangetsu and Tensa and their heavy infantry in the centre, Ichigo leading the cavalry at the right. His red short-sleeved tunic was put on, his leather vest with plates of rectangular metal sowed on over that, with the leather strips around his hips alongside matching bracers and greaves. Kopis sword at his hip, a xyston spear awaiting him sheathed to his horses saddle.

The army were in their usual phalanx formation by the time he arrived to the military encampment. He was only taking a fraction of the force. With Haschwald's presence here, you couldn't be too careful and the city needed to be protected.

Within minutes the began to march.

A few hours passed and they were coming closer and closer to the shore, Ichigo was correct in his assumption that Rukia would dock at the desolate beach that the Karakuran mercenaries had fought Aizen and his force ten years ago. Ichigo felt the pace of his hearts beating rise the closer he got and as he promised himself, he raised a hand and the entire army stopped. Grimmjow trotted closer to him atop his horse and asked him.

"Why have we-"

"I'm not going near that beach" Ichigo said firmly, more firm than anything he had said in years. "No way" Grimmjow sighed and nodded.

The size of the navy and Rukia's formation was very formidable. Ichigo felt a pang of pride for her despite the circumstances and actually began to feel quite guilty for doubting her, yet he shook those thoughts off and looked at the surroundings. It was a large meadow and to the far right was a large hill, with some trees blocking the horizon. Another reason for his small force was because he couldn't deploy them properly.

Minutes passed and Rukia's ships finally docked. As her forces began to gather, seven men upon horseback were coming towards them. Ichigo decided to meet up with them, signalling his royal guard to follow. He wondered why she wouldn't meet him face-to-face, but that was probably due to Rangiku's council. As they arrived at the centre of the distance between the two forces, the horsemen met up.

Ichigo didn't say nothing. He tried to keep a façade of nonchalance, indifference and a lack of concern whatsoever. He let Renji do all the taking.

"His majesty commands that you lay down your arms and that your leader or commander of this rebellion and you all may live" He said. "If you do not comply, you and your forces will be killed or arrested"

The messenger gulped before replying. "Lady Rukia-" Grimmjow scoffed, cutting him off, forcing the messenger to scowl and continue. "Lady Rukia will not waver, she is focused to her goal" He said. "If you wish to avoid bloodshed, submit to Lady Rukia's wishes"

"His majesty got bored of that years ago" Grimmjow laughed, although it slowly declined as Ichigo looked at him with an annoyed glare. Grimmjow cleared his throat awkwardly and quickly said. "That won't be happening"

"Then we won't be negotiating"

Ichigo growled at this and glared as the horsemen retreated back to their army. In all honest he felt like grabbing the spear sheathed in his horses saddle and throwing it right at them, but he kept his anger quiet and retreated back to his army. As he went to the far right, he began to plan for a moment. His tactics were well suited for Rukia's tactics.

The fact that she only sent fractions of her forces was a godsend for him. His stretched out phalanx was wide, so when her men charged, his cavalry could merely curl around it and hit her centre head on. That was of course, if she did what he predicted.

She didn't.

Ichigo watched as her force went into a large trapezium of some sorts, the outer edges of her formation filled with heavy spears, shields and all kinds of defensive warriors in case Ichigo's phalanx tried to surround them. Ichigo had her outnumbered, so all she had to do was her best, hopefully Ichigo was rusty from his years from duty. Ichigo, took in a deep breath for a few seconds, each one seemingly an eterntiy before giving a signal.

His army began to march. The phalanx's front extended their large two-handed sarissa spears, taking a step synchronized steps as they made loud, almost grunt-like noises to act as a rhythmic guide for the march. Ichigo and his 'companion' cavalry then charged, as did Ryuken and his and cavalry.

The horses of both cavalry charges charged at the high speeds and power that it was known for, the ground shaking as they galloped. Each cavalryman had a large lance, two xyston spears sheathed at each side of the horses saddle as well as a shield, with a kopis blade at their hip which was the perfect sword for a horsemen. Rukia's army was also marching, except a bit faster. Rukia was in the very middle of the army, upon her equally magnificent mare Hakuren.

The two cavalry forces were coming closer and closer and Rukia quickly raised a hand. "Archers!" She called, with this the surface of her formation equipped a short bow each and fired as she called out the instructions. The arrows soared in the air, yet due to the cavalries being at two opposite sides, only fractions of soldiers were hit by the arrows. Before the archers had time to reset their bows, Ichigo and Ryuken's cavalry curled around and hit the edges of the formation, smashing through shields and spears.

Ichigo discarded his lance and unsheathed his sword, cutting down most as his royal guard protected him from any other soldiers who attempted to take him down. Ichigo's infantry were getting closer, only a hundred yards or so between the two forces and now her flanks were in jeopardy.

Ichigo had a goal and it was to get as close to Rukia as possible and do one thing. Ask her why. Why put this many lives in danger? Was it her idea? It wasn't something Rukia would do, he needed to find out and while he knew it was selfish, he could cut down any man who got in his way, they betrayed him any ways. As his cavalry stayed still, he and a few hundred or so more horseman managed to break through and get closer to Rukia despite the odds and were only a few minutes away from the former royal navy captain. Ichigo quickly took out a spear and tossed it, hitting a soldier in front of him before deeming himself close enough and dismounted Getsuga, taking a shield and spear.

Rukia noticed the breakthrough and cursed slightly, doing the same thing her ex-husband did and dismounted as well, taking a shield of her own, putting on her golden helmet that had a large string of horse-hair dyed blue from the crown, she jumped into the fray taking a large circular golden one, with a blue wreath painted on the surface. Equipping her falcata, she moved closer as well.

Ichigo's shield was an oval-shaped steel one, the surface painted red with the rims of it remaining silver. He felt slightly traitorous, but he was enjoying the thrill of another fight. He hadn't had this experience in years and even the challenge of being surrounded was exciting him! Thrusting his spear forward, it pierced the belly of one of Rukia's men and he spun around, slashing it another. A few metres away, unknown to him Rukia was doing the same, blocking a strike before slashing at her opponent.

Unawares, the two were getting closer and closer to another one kill or incapacitation at a time. Ichigo often used his shield as a weapon too, smacking at the jaw of an attacker, forcing him to spin around due to the sheer strength of the attack, leaving his back to the King of Karakura, before shoving his xyston right into his spine. Swinging his spear around the blade at the tip cut the throat of another rebel, the pole pushing a handful of soldiers away before Ichigo turned and thrusted the weapon at one of Rukia's captains, piercing his heart before turning to attack the person behind him. As he did this, he spun around and his eyes widened, as did the person he almost attacked.

Rukia.

Despite the sounds of metal striking off metal, or shouts, grunts and screams, the two simply looked at each other, frozen in the position they caught sight of one another. Ichigo had his arm raised in the air, bending down at the elbow and pointing the spear right down at Rukia while she was pointing her falcata right at Ichigo. Their eyes were fixated one one another and Ichigo blurted out.

"Why?" He asked, hurt in his eyes. He asked once more. "Why did you do this? Was I so cruel?"

Rukia couldn't help but be truthful, even if she had reason to hate and lie to the man. "It wasn't my idea-"

A horn cut her off.

Each and every single Karakuran; Royalist and rebel all turned their eyes to the far right, the hill overlooking the battlefield and their eyes widened. Up there stood a Seireiteian buccinator, the wolf-scalp on his head with the Seireiteian armor on him proof of it. A few seconds passed and then the entire force of Haschwald' army came into view, in their usual formation fileld with many cohorts. Ichigo cursed and Rukia's eyes widened. _Now of all times. _Ichigo wondered if it was a win or lose situation, on one hand it was Seireiteians, on the other it was a chance to reconcile and stop this battle with his Royalists and her rebels.

Ichigo and Rukia shared a glance and he swiftly said. "We'll settle this later?"

She nodded. "Okay"

Thank the Gods for common enemies, Ichigo had thought. "Take command of your forces and we'll form a phalanx" Ichigo stated quickly. "Take control of the centre, me and Ryuken will form the left and right and with some good luck we'll be able to envelope these bastards" He planned quickly. Rukia nodded. "Don't let them break through, do you hear?"

"I won't" She replied.

Ichigo mounted his stallion and caught sight of Ryuken who was yards away. Sending him a few signals via his hands, Ryuken understood what he had to do and took command of the left. Ichigo galloped to the far right, his cavalry following him and Rukia then swiftly ordered her army to stay in the centre. Combined with Ichigo's army, they were far larger.

Within minutes the new battle started and the two forces charged at one another, the Seireiteians having the advantage of the hill. Ichigo and Ryuken, like before charged ahead upon their horses, ready to stab at the flanks. Rukia was also atop a horse, her small cavalry that she commanded at the centre of the phalanx was well, with both her and Ichigo's heavy infantry at her sides.

As the armies collided, Ichigo and Ryuken did their jobs to the letter and pierced each flank of the Seireiteian force to perfection, their wedge formation were well-suited for the task and it showed. Rukia and the centre also did well, managing to fend off the frontal force of the Seireiteian army, yet there was still so much that it didn't seem to be doing much damage. The catapults and ballistae weren't helping either. Rukia had to rely on Ichigo taking out Haschwald to discourage the army and hopefully force them to retreat.

As the two cavalry forces attacked like a pincer, attacking the opposite sides of Seireiteian forces and breaking passed the soldiers. As broke through the Seireiteian defensives, Ichigo quickly turned and yelled. "Grimmjow!" He called. "Take command of a few hundred men and stay here to stop anyone from following!" Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo turned to Kugo. "When I give the signal, you do the same!"

Ichigo pushed on and cut deeper into the formation as Ryuken did too, cutting down attackers left and right with his xyston spear, poking and piercing as his powerful horse pushed passed hundreds of Seireiteians as did the hundreds behind him. Rukia was breaking passed the frontal forces as well and now, it seemed victory was actually at hand.

**0000000000000**

Hours passed and the battle waged on. Dismounting his horse, Ichigo pulled out his sword and began cutting down Seireiteian soldiers as did the many behind him. He looked to see Rukia and her men coming closer too, as was Ryuken. They had successfully enveloped the first half of Haschwald's force, but there was another to go.

But knowing that they were at the half-way mark, meant that the commander was near.

As Rukia and Ryuken arrived, they pressed on deeper into the Seireiteian force. Ichigo could see five Seireiteians upon horseback, the ones at the edges holding two military standards. That was it, it was Haschwald! Finally!

Blocking, parrying and dodging many strikes Ichigo felt his skill grow higher and higher, maybe he was just regaining his old skill but he definitely felt more skilled than he was a few hours ago. Dodging an attack and then slashing the throat of the convicted attacker, Ichigo looked up to see the five horsemen gone.

"Shit"

He heard horses galloping and realized they were coming right towards him. Getting himself prepared, Ichigo called to Rukia. "Haschwald approaches!" That was all she needed to hear and jumped to his aid, as did Ryuken and Renji. The Seireiteian commander alongside his co-commander and one of his generals charged right at them upon horseback, the aquilifers at their wings. Picking up a spear, Rukia tossed it right at Haschwald's general, striking him right in the chest and knocking him off the horse.

They attacked, Ichigo parried Hachwald's strike while Rukia blocked the co-commander's with her shield. They dismounted and the ex-married couple looked to see the face of Haschwald's co-commander.

"Kuchiki!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo?!" Byakuya was stunned. How was he alive?! In fact, the way he was dressed, the way he commanded and the way he carried himself...was _he _the Karakuran King?! "You should be dead!"

"A few spears aren't enough to kill me!"

Ichigo charged, leaping up into the air and thrusting his kopis down aerodynamically. The sword was dodged by Byakuya who sought to catch Ichigo's flank while he was recovering from the miss but Ichigo used his ambidextrous gift to his advantage and swapped his sword to his left hand, blocking the strike before slamming his fist into Byakuya's jaw. Yet before he could deliver the final blow, Haschwald intervened, swinging a flurry of strikes that Ichigo could only parry and block. Byakuya was now being entertained by none other than Rukia herself.

_She looks so much like Hisana. _Byakuya had thought as he blocked Rukia's strike before shoving his foot out to kick at her, she blocked it with a shield and he snapped the leg back before she could cut it off. Byakuya pushed forward, ducking under one of Rukia's strikes and nicking at her leg with his gladius, but Rukia responded by whacking at his jaw with her shield, which landed very well, Byakuya was sure it had broken something any ways.

Ichigo and Haschwald were going at it strong, Ichigo was having the upper-hand but Haschwald wasn't making it easy. Ichigo swung two consecutive strikes, both dodged by snapping his head back before sucking in his belly and hopping back. Haschwald swung a strike but Ichigo parried it and swung another in return which was also parried, then he swiped his sword for the Proconsul's throat yet it was dodged. Grabbing the proconsul's wrist as he attempted to thrust his sword at him, Ichigo thrusted his kopis to stab the governor in the face, yet his wrist was also grabbed. With both arms incapacitated, they glared before Ichigo slammed his head into the Proconsul's nose, breaking it and sending him to the floor. Ichigo turned to aid Rukia next, who was fighting equally with Byakuya yet due to a small stumble, Rukia was open and Byakuya had a chance to stab the Naval captain.

Ichigo leapt in, shoving Rukia out of the way and parrying the the strike before kicking Byakuya out of the way, helping Rukia to her feet he muttered an apology before he looked up to realize something.

The Seireiteian's were retreating.

Knocking Haschwald and Byakuya to the floor and installed a bit of fear into the Seireiteians and now that half their army was gone, they had enough. Centurions quickly helped their commanders up, despite Byakuya and Haschwald's complaints and aided them to their horses, slapping at the steeds to force them to ride away. Ichigo cursed, bending down and lifting up a spear, as he attempted to toss it, Rukia stopped his wrist.

"No need" She said. "His day will come"

Ichigo nodded and then looked at her. "We have to talk"

Rukia sighed, she knew this was coming. "Very well" She said. Ichigo frowned slightly and she looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

She was talking as if he was her better, that was his problem. "Nothing" He said. "Come, we'll go back to the city and we'll talk in the evening" He said. "Get some food and rest" He commanded. Rukia nodded and as she turned away to leave, Ichigo murmured to himself. "We have a _lot _to talk about"

**0000000000000**

**Sorry it was so late, been very busy the past few weeks. **

**It was mostly battle, I know. I never really intended for Ichigo and Rukia to actually be enemies to such an extent, just a one-time thing to spice a few things up and encourage interaction, so now there's an actual reason for them to talk and hopefully for some interesting things in the future.**

**So, I'll see you in the future! This battle was very difficult to write by the way! The Ichigo/Rukia one, the allied one against the Seireiteian's weren't so much. **

**Also Rukia's little dreams as well as Ichigo's will have a point in the future. **

**Any ways, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hopefully this is written soon enough, have no clue when it'll be released!**

**You wouldn't believe the sort of stuff that is going on in my personal life, it's pretty hectic so hopefully I can write this chapter in an appropriate amount of time. And oh my god there is some kid making annoying noises outside my house.**

**000000000000000**

Ichigo squirmed awkwardly as he awaited Rukia's arrival in his tent. He had a lot to think about for the next couple of days. Talking with Rukia, sorting something out with her, a suitable punishment for her army, dealing with Haschwalth, dealing with Byakuya, dealing with Nimaiya and all sorts of things he couldn't remember. He wanted to be lenient on his former wife, but that wouldn't bode well with _his _supporters or the families of those that died fighting Rukia, which was only a handful mind you, the battle between Ichigo and Rukia lasted almost less than half-an-hour, the battle against Byakuya and Haschwalth was the bigger problem. He bit his nails, trimming them down for reasons that varied from he was being pestered by them he wanted to look slightly presentable to his former wife and that bigger nails attracting more dirt.

He tried to take easier thoughts into his mind. He knew this was the start of something that would definitely be his biggest problem yet. Be it trimming his nails, sharpening his sword, what he would have for dinner and all that stuff, it would be easier to think of rather than how to deploy his men, which person to attack first, which strategies he should use. In all honesty, he was annoyed by the lack of normality in his life, even though he knew normality was never his thing, it still bothered him that _all _the stress was piled down on him. Thankfully he had a few people to handle other duties or he would have crumbled beneath the weight months ago. In fact-

His thoughts were cut off when Rukia entered, gently pushing the draped doors of the tent aside before closing them. She looked slightly awkward and nervous, as if a child who had been called to her parent who was preparing to punish her for being bold. Sitting down opposite him, the desk being the barrier between them, Ichigo felt as awkward as she did and let her settle herself for a few seconds before finally saying to the raven-haired woman.

"So..." Ichigo said, fidgeting as he did so. "Why?" he asked. He waited a few seconds and Rukia didn't answer, she looked like she was thinking of one, but she couldn't come up with one without putting Rangiku or Starrk in danger. "Was I cruel?" he asked. "Was I a bad King? Did I insult you?" She didn't answer. Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Why did you do it?" No answer. He could only guess another reason. "...Is it because of Kirio?" he asked, wishing the subject could have been avoided, which was foolish.

"No!" Rukia quickly said, as if she was insulted. "I wouldn't put so any lives in danger due to a personal grudge, don't brand me as such!"

"Then why?!" Ichigo retorted. "You were the leader, you led the rebellion. You obviously didn't do it 'just because' or and you claim it wasn't because of Kirio, why did you do it?" He asked. "I'm not going to harm you Rukia, but if you can't answer me truthfully...well then...I don't know what will happen" He said frustratedly. She remained quiet and he sighed. Folding his arms and crossing his legs, he pondered a few other options before coming to a conclusion. "Did something urge you on?" He asked. Rukia didn't answer, but her body language was all the proof he needed. "Who was it?" He asked quickly.

"I can't say" Rukia said. "You'll hurt them"

"_Them_?" Ichigo asked. "There was more than one behind it?!" He asked. "Answer me. Who was it? I'll...go easy on them" He said. "If you tell me the truth and nothing but it, I will be lenient"

Rukia looked at him, biting her lip slightly and looking down. "You _won't _hurt them?" She asked.

"I won't-"

"Promise you won't!" Rukia replied quickly.

"I promise I won't hurt them" Ichigo said, holding his hands up slightly as if defending himself. "As long as you tell me exactly what happened, with no word of a lie, I'll be lenient" He swore. Rukia looked at him slightly sceptically, but finally surrendered and decided to tell him the truth.

"When we were at the island" Rukia began. "It was just as you let us do. You gave me command of the island for finding it and I aimed to do it, as I was enjoying it." She said. "Then...I was asked about the coins" Ichigo nodded slightly, beginning to see what was about to happen. "I, in a slightly begrudged manner, decided to put my face on the Karakuran coin, just to spite you" She admitted. "An insult, that's all it was" Ichigo seemed calm with this, which slightly soothed her, she was expecting to be yelled at, accused and all that nonsense. "After that, Rangiku and Starrk just kept urging me to rebel"

"Starrk..." Ichigo mumbled. "Former gladiator Starrk?" Rukia nodded. Ichigo shook his head in annoyance and disappointment. "I put him in charge too...when I left to fight you..." What would he have done if Rukia had been killed? "Rangiku too? After the place I saved her from?"

"She wasn't happy with what you did to me"

Ichigo's annoyance turned to guilt before saying quickly. "Continue"

"Well..." Rukia fidgeted in her seat. "Rangiku decided to take matters into her own hands and took a small boat with a handful of soldiers to Naruki" She said. "Urging them to rebel against the throne and promised to hand them a small chunk of the country to have as their kingdom when I was Queen" Ichigo rolled his eyes when Rukia said the Queen part, which made her scowl. "If you're going to mock me-"

"I wasn't" Ichigo retorted. "Just hurry up"

Rukia huffed, folding her arms, muttering a small 'I can't stand you' under her breath before continuing again. "They agreed and then I had no choice" She finished. "You were already off to squash them and they would tell you that I set it up and when they did, you'd kill me and my people, but if I told the truth to you, I thought you would kill Rangiku"

Ichigo nodded understandingly. "I see..." He murmured. "Why did she-"

"She loves me" Rukia answered. "She didn't want me bowing down to the man that broke my heart in two and she said so herself, she said it wasn't fair and that she would take matters into her own hands if I didn't" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, twiddling his thumbs he murmured out something. "Pardon?"

"Sorry" Ichigo said. "I wish I never hurt you...I wish you never met me so I could not make you feel this way" He said sincerely. "If I could turn back time...I'd..." He chuckled slightly. "I don't know what I'd do, but hopefully it would end in you being free and happy"

"I was-"

"But it didn't _end _that way" Ichigo said.

"It hasn't _ended _yet" She replied. "There's years, decades left for me to be truly happy, you too"

"I doubt that could ever happen" Ichigo replied. "I've given up on happiness, the only thing I can do now is make sure the rest of the world and the thousands of generations after them are too"

"Why do you doubt it?" She asked.

"Come on..." He said almost jokingly. "Dead father, dead mother, dead sister with one who probably hates everything about me...I'm haunted by the ghosts of my two dead best friends who were killed because I couldn't protect them well enough." He looked at Rukia. "I ruined the greatest thing that could ever happen to me because I have the emotional-age of a ten-year old" He said. "Happiness is...impossible to me now, I couldn't see it happening now or in the future, in all honesty" His eyes met Rukia's and he looked away, only to curse it seconds later. Rukia had always said a person who can't look into someone's eyes is a man who was ashamed of himself. "Let us change the subject" he said.

"What do you mean-"

"Just do it" Ichigo said. "Ask me a question, anything at random" He folded his arms. "I'll find a suitable punishment for your men tomorrow, at least we've sorted out why you did what you did. Now...let's just stop talking about such droll business and have a conversation" He said, giving a small, almost mocking salute with his cup. "Since we are such good friends again"

Rukia rolled her eyes at the statement before she thought for a moment, slightly shocked by the bizarre request he handed her. "You never told me about Ryuken?" She had been impressed by his skill as well as intrigued by Ichigo's closeness to the man. She mustered out a yawn before saying. "I only heard of Uryu's father and that you knew him, but you seem exceptionally close to him" She said. "...Why?"

"What an interesting question to choose..." Ichigo mumbled. "That..." Ichigo said. "Me and Ryuken are very complicated..." He said.

Rukia rose an eyebrow, he had never told her this before. "How so?"

Ichigo sat up in his chair, the wine he had been drinking slightly affecting him. "My mother and father had a little bit of trouble when I was thirteen" He said. "They broke up, they got back together when I was almost sixteen, but the three years in between that were...almost hell" He said. "They _hated _each other...I think" He said. "And, when I was fifteen, she married Ryuken for a few months"

Honestly, she didn't really care about Ryuken, merely intrigued by his relationship with Ichigo considering that she had _thought _she knew everything about Ichigo's past which was, now of course, shown to be wrong. What she was about to hear was something she had never expected. After Ichigo told her what he was about to tell her, Rukia had realized that Ichigo had left out a large portion of his life and that he had lied to her one time. About the first person he had killed. He said it was a thug he had killed, defending a woman from rape as if he was a gallant hero from her dreams. The truth was...it was a murder.

It was a murder out of spite and anger, from a drunken quarrel.

**000000000000000**

_It was in the largest building in Karakura, eleven to twelve years ago. Half of the town was there and the other half were outside. Inside, every man wore a white robe with a black cape pinned on my a golden brooch, laurel wreaths on the crowns of their heads as all sorts of music and merriment occurred, the women wearing fantastically crafted dresses made from silk and wool. In the high seats at the far right of the room, was the 'happy' couple of Ryuken Ishida and his new wife, Masaki Kurosaki. The marriage was, at best, political. Ryuken had dreamed for this day for many years, yet now it was a mere shadow of what he wanted. His wife, was not happy at all, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Masaki had many too drink this night, in a hope to cheer up and calm her new husband, but the happy-go-lucky woman wasn't the greatest of people when under the influence of alcohol, something here son was about to learn._

_In one of the tables of the room sat Ichigo, his leaf-crafted wreath tossed away ages ago as he sipped at the goblet of wine as he sulked alone. Suddenly, his future wife's brother appeared with a giant grin. "Come Ichigo, drink away your sadness with me!"_

"_If only wine could quench sorrow Sora" He told the older Inoue with a sad smile._

"_Also, I found you the perfect girl! Where's my sweet sister?" He said drunkenly. "She loves you!" He said. "And I love you too you little imp" He cried, drunkenly landing a kiss on his scalp, Ichigo chuckled slightly._

"_I love you too Sora"_

_As they spoke, Soken Ishida stood up to call everybody's attention to him. Ichigo looked up at the old man, Uryu taking a seat beside him as did Chad as the room calmed. "Toast!" He called "A toast to the new union of Kurosaki and Ishida! As it always should be!" Ichigo twitched at that. "And to Masaki, my new daughter-in-law and to one day, she and my son leading our country to greatness!" Another cheer from the crowd and another twitch from Ichigo. "Now, let us toast to my son Ryuken! A Karakuran leader we can be proud of!"_

_Was his father not worthy of being proud of? Ichigo didn't understand why his father was a pariah amongst the Karakuran high-born._

_Maybe it was the wine doing it for him. But after every single statement Soken said, Ichigo saw the old man glaring at him, not in his direction, right at him. His chest heaving as he growled at him. The man probably didn't mean any insult, but Ichigo could only hear constant insults to him and his father._

"_To Ryuken and Masaki! And one-day, to their legitimate son!" Soken finished. Ichigo only heard one thing from that toast. 'Your son Ichigo is a bastard and your ex-husband is pathetic'_

_Ichigo stood angrily, grabbing the goblet filled with wine and angrily throwing it at the old Ishida. "You son of a dog!" Ichigo hissed. "Come then!" Ichigo challenged, Uryu was whispering in Ichigo's ear to shut up and sit down but Ichigo was having none of it. Due to his old pride, Soken met the challenge and threw another cup back, which Ichigo dodged by pulling his head to the side._

_Ichigo and the old man angrily paced towards another, their friends grabbing at them and pulling at them, trying to break the fight up, acting as barriers and such. As if things couldn't get any worse, Masaki stood up from her seat. "Shut up!" She called. "Calm yourselves all of you! This is my wedding not some public brawl!" She turned to Ichigo. "Apologize Ichigo, before you dishonour me"_

"_D-Dishonor?!" Ichigo was shocked. "You defend the man who called my father a fool and me a bastard? And I dishonor you?!"_

"_You listen like your father" Masaki stated. "He meant nothing by it, Soken is our kinsman now, same as you-"_

"_Then choose your relatives more carefully, don't expect me to sit here and let him shame me" Ichigo spat._

"_You insulted me!" Soken called._

"_I insult you?!" Ichigo roared angrily. "Am I not fit to walk the ground my mother walks on? You dog, questioning me! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Ichigo growled angrily._

"_Shame?" Masaki replied. "I have nothing to be ashamed of, arrogant son of mine!" She scolded in front of him as if he was a boy. "I can marry the man if I want, then I can have as many children as I want and there is nothing you or your father can do about it"_

"_Why, drunken woman, must you think everything I do and say comes from the mouth of my father?" Ichigo asked angrily._

"_Because I know his ways and I see his personality in your eyes!" Masaki spoke. "Now we all know that man you call father wants me dead!"_

"_How the-"_

"_Come Masaki this is the wine talking" Ryuken said trying to calm her._

"_No" She replied. "I will not let my son embarrass your family on the most happiest day of your life, you said to me it would be, remember?" She said back. "Apologize to your kinsman" Masaki ordered drunkenly. "Apologize!"_

_Ichigo was tempted to do so. Deep down he knew his Mother was never like this and he knew she was just nervous to please her old friend Ryuken. It was merely the wine that was making her the way she was. Sadly, Ichigo was just as drunk and had inherited just as much of his mother's personality as he did his fathers. "He's no kinsman to me" He finished stubbornly. Everybody was shocked. No-one ever defied her or any leaders wishes be it from fear or respect. They looked at Ichigo with a mix of fear, respect or disgust. "Goodnight foolish woman" He said. "And when my father remarries, I'll invite you to his wedding"_

"_Ichigo!" Masaki called. "You'll obey me, come here" She said, pointing right beside her._

_He loved his mother's side. He always stood there, everywhere and anywhere. He loved his mother more than anything in this worlds, it only made walking away that much harder, he almost cried._

_**000000000000000**_

"So..." Ichigo finished. "That night, like a common cut-throat, I found Soken in a dark street" He looked at Rukia, who was wide-eyed. "I made it look as if it was a robbery gone wrong"

"You killed Ryuken's father..." Rukia was trying to comprehend it. "As well as his son..."

Ichigo looked ashamed. "At least now, we're even"

He left the tent quickly, confusing Rukia and leaving her to her thoughts. Thinking hard, she wondered what he meant. _ At least now, we're even. _What did that even mean? Was he accusing her of something? What was he saying?

_At least now, we're even._

She had an inkling. If she knew Ichigo's secret about Ryuken, she had dirt on him. But then again, he could easily have her friends executed for treason and rebelling against him. Was that it perhaps? If so, he placed an _awful _lot of faith and maybe even trust into her. Rukia stood, preparing to leave. As she gathered her things, she saw Ichigo outside he tent looking at the moon. He turned and said to her.

"I'm sorry Rukia" He said. "It's as Rangiku said, I don't want you having to obey the man that broke your heart, so I have a solution" He said. "For your forgiveness, I'll give you the world"

Rukia did a double-take. "W-What?"

"I mean it" Ichigo said. "The world. We'll have to make a move soon" He spoke. "We'll have to leave Karakura for a while and it could be a long time till we return" He turned to her. "I say we, knowingly by the way" He said. "I'm not blind, I can see you have a grudge. Against me and against Seireitei...so actually this is the best thing for you"

Rukia looked at him, expecting what he was going to say next. "Oh?" She said calmly. "Explain"

"Enemies on both sides" He said. "On the east, there's Nimaiya and his rising empire, as well as Reiokyu who have been preparing for war for years" he said. "On the west, the Seireiteian empire" Ichigo looked to the moon again before switching back to her. "But, if we are to attack any of them, we must conquer Las Noches" He said. "My scouts are telling me that Byakuya is moving his forces there as Nimaiya will possibly attack there soon" Rukia listened intently. "We've defeated half of their force, if we can attack Haschwalth while he is vulnerable, we can wipe their existence from our lands, then move up into Las Noches"

"What happens after that?" Rukia asked.

"Whatever you want" Ichigo said. "You can go east or west, I'll go in the opposite direction. Fifty-thousand men each, we'll leave the rest in Las Noches, Karakura and in other places that we conquer" He explained. "You'll have to cross the Seireiteian alps if you want to attack their empire though, if you are up to it. You've always enjoyed the snow more than me so I think it would be better for you"

"Seireitei killed your parents though, enslaved you-"

"And I got my revenge for that" Ichigo said. "Aizen and Urahara are long dead. Only Byakuya is due vengeance and we'll give him that when we attack Las Noches" He shrugged. "After that, you do what you wish."

"I see..." Rukia murmured.

"It will be good for us both" Ichigo offered. "I'm no good sitting around, doing nothing. At least this way, my mettle will be tested and I'll be saving many slaves and doing what I enjoy. For you, you get to have _your _mettle tested as well as vengeance" He said. "And when it's done, we'll either be dead or we'll be looking at a new world we crafted ourselves" He said as if death was menial and obsolete. "I think I'd like it" He smiled slightly. "New worlds, new people, new culture...travelling east has always been something I wished to do" He said. "There's apparently these monsters called elephants that the tribesmen in Vizard use as a mount. Large beasts that make a bellowing call, coloured grey-"

"I heard of those" Rukia mentioned. "I'd love to see one"

"If I find some I'll send you as much as I can" He promised. "If I have any problems I'll also make sure to send word for you"

"I usually need to save you from yourself any ways" Rukia mocked.

Ichigo's lips curled up in a smile before turning to her. "Don't be afraid to do the same" He said. "It's only a letter away, I'll get to you as fast as I can" he promised.

"Don't worry" Rukia said. "I will"

"So it's a plan then?" Ichigo asked. "We'll do this?" He seemed like an excited boy all of a sudden. Rukia shrugged with her lips curling up into a smile, it was a good idea and it was something she had been wanting to do.

"Definitely." She said. It was an adventure, imagine telling the story years from now when she'd old and grey. Although...being given _the world? _Was it even do-able? Ichigo seemed dead-set on it. It was tempting, was there ever a Queen of the World?...But she wondered if she could forgive him even so. She was walking on egg-shells around him now because of her friends, although it was slightly comforting to be able to see the old Ichigo once again. She sighed and nodded. "Make the arrangements"

"Already have" Ichigo said. "Tatsuki will be the governor of Karakura while I am gone, Orihime too" He said. "Las Noches...I do not know, maybe Neliel or Halibel." Ichigo folded his arms. "We'll see when we get there"

Rukia nodded. "I dare say I cannot wait for this"

"You're men must still be punished though" Ichigo said on a grim note. "We'll sort it out tomorrow, but until then, we'll sleep and then prepare for the many months ahead" he told her. "We have around fifty-thousand horses, but some need to be kept here for domestic protection, so that's ten-thousand each I suppose" He said. "Starrk can be kept here for the royal navy." _'But a few men are being kept to keep an eye on him' _"Rangiku can stay with you, just don't listen to her"

Rukia nodded.

"You're men are on probation" Ichigo said. "One bad turn and they'll be executed without trial" He said. "Five of your captains will be publicly have their hands cut off, in front of the entire army and if any of your soldiers act out of line until then, will be executed" Rukia nodded in a biddable manner. She knew it could be much worse. "We clear?"

"Yes"

Ichigo smiled. "It's nice talking to you again" He said. "Take care"

**000000000000000**

**That's it! Basically just Ichigo and Rukia learning how to stand one another again. Plus basically telling you what you're in for for the next few chapters. Of course, they'll be separated but, despite how much it sounds, they will visit one another many times when needed. At the most, there would be 5 chapters without interaction and even then I'm thinking I'm- yeah I'm definitely stretching it.**

**Also, Soken :O **

**Yeah, Ichigo's past will keep creeping up. Also Sora Inoue will be making an appearance soon as well, thankfully I kept him around. He'll be one of Ichigo's BFF's soon enough, I hope any way.**

**Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Sorry it's been a while, my computer ended up breaking down and I got it fixed a week and a half ago, any ways everything is all good now so hopefully we can get this started again!**

**Bleach has gotten really good, Uryu's going to get a much needed power-up, Grimmjow will soon be arriving, Ichigo's new powers and of course, whatever the hell Bach did! Although I'm wondering how Ichigo's situation will end up, if he'll have to stay in Soul Society or not, just have to wait and see! Hopefully he does, just because. Also his "new found power" is quite interesting. I literally cannot wait till Ichigo vs Uryu if it ever happens! I mean, Shunsui is now in the human world perfectly fine, but Ichigo can't go to it? How strong is he? Also Rukia, Renji and Byakuya will all be getting stronger due to Hikifune's food, so that's another power-up...ugh, this sucks that it's on a break till September!**

**Any ways, hopefully this gets put on the net soon!**

**0000000000000000000**

It had been a few days since the long conversation between Ichigo and Rukia and their current plans were being put in motion. He had punished Rukia's captains, a hand cut off five of them, with all her soldiers without pay for an entire month and the promise of death if they commit a single crime no matter how minor or major it is. He had commanded Renji to break off whatever relationship he had with Rangiku and was now thinking of a punishment for Starrk. The man was an enigma and a punishment for him was a brain-teaser, he seemed to care little about things like deformities considering his nonchalance to the large scar at his neck, so Ichigo had currently put that on hold till the mean-time. Men known to be loyal to Rukia had been either placed with Rukia or Ichigo, depending on how loyal they were. The most loyal went to Rukia, so not to pose a danger to Ichigo, while the lesser loyal ones went with Ichigo as a way of re-educating them. He'd done a few reforms in his force to make sure this campaign went as smooth as possible.

First of all, only Karakuran commanders. The soldiers weren't happy following non-Karakurans like Zangetsu or Grimmjow, so Ichigo had Ryuken command the Karakuran left while Sora Inoue, Orihime's elder brother commanded the centre. While Grimmjow, Renji, Kugo, Zangetsu and Tensa joined Ichigo's elite cavalry, the companion cavalry. They acted as his royal bodyguards during a battle and when they did not, they trained the troops. Each of his troops wore a white short-sleeved or sleeveless tunic with a leather grey muscle cuirass, with weapons depending on their job. Generals or captains would wear something similar, a white tunic, short or sleeveless, but would have a white or brown leather linothorax chest-piece, due to the hot climate they would eventually be entering when they entered the deserts of the east.

Ichigo himself wore a new armor. A white linothorax, the upper-half had red around its rims, with the centre of the upper-half being a plate of bronze with a lions snarling face embossed into it, with the shoulder elements also being plated. Underneath this he wore a baggy long-sleeved white tunic that went to his mid-thighs, the hem of the tunic being obscured by the white leather strips of his white belt that was attached to the white strap that went diagonally across his chest, holding his white-hilted kopis sword. He had tough, beige brown shoes that went up to his shin with a beige cloak held on by a golden brooch.

Ichigo carried himself sluggishly. He hadn't received word from Rukia since the conversation they had a few days ago, he thought he was finally making amends yet it seemed it wasn't going to happen any time soon. He sighed and regretted every single decision he had made in the past two years. He was at the Karakuran port, watching the boats as they sailed off for whatever reason they did. They were set to leave by the end of the week which was just a few days away, truth be told he was nervous. He'd never conquered anything but minor cities, never mind countries or empires. Yet this day had to come sometime, it was probably why Rukia was away, she was probably preparing herself.

Ichigo decided to leave the port and have some lunch. He hadn't eaten in a few hours and he was getting peckish. Turning and walking, he strolled down a small pathway that was quite modest, yet seemed to be well spent upon. It was a reddish bricked road, with the rest of the ground being stone and white. The sea at the left of him was a deep blue and the sky was the same, not a cloud in sight. His peaceful moment was ruined as he heard a familiar voice squeal in what seemed like agony, he turned to see one of his old friends in an almost pitiful state.

"I can't go east!" Keigo cried out, his hair was trimmed short and he was already forced into a soldiers tunic, beside Mizuiro who also had his hair trimmed in a more fixed fashion, who also had a military tunic on him. "I'm not a soldier, how could Captain Kagine do this! Have you seen those Eastern soldiers?! They'll kill us all-"

"Shut up" Mizuiro sighed.

"My youth! My _youth!_"

"Calm down idiot" Ichigo said in a pestered tone. "Who says your going east?"

"Captain Kagine forced conscription! Does he even have the authority to do that?!" He begged the King.

Ichigo sighed. "If you want you can have a special dispensation and not have to join" Ichigo offered. Keigo's eyes lit up in joy but then Mizuiro shattered his dreams with a few words.

"It's fine, he's just being a coward-"

"What are you doing?!-"

Ichigo groaned once more as he felt his stomach rumble. He sighed. "Look, do you want to join or not?" Ichigo asked. "Because I need an answer now and if you do I'll take care of you"

"Y-You will?" Keigo asked sceptically.

Ichigo sighed. "You're old friends, of course I will" He said, he had a quick act on impulse and even added. "In fact, you two can be my final two royal guard members" he said.

Keigo and Mizuiro frowned. "But Keigo's not exactly..."

"My five other guards are worth a score of men each and I'm worth half-a-century myself, I don't need much more guards" Ichigo said. "Besides, at least then I can keep a good eye on you two if you truly have to come with me" He said. "Maybe you'll actually learn something" The two seemed unconvinced and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders with a sly smirk. "Imagine what the women would think of you" He said. "Especially the exotic belly dancers from Zanpak- He was quickly cut off by a perverted grin.

"So which way's east?" Keigo asked, his flat palm over his brow as he looked in different directions.

Mizuiro shook his head in second-hand embarrassment. Ichigo sighed and pointed in the direction of the sun. "That way and we're going in a few days" He said. "Just...brag about your new position, have fun and spend your next few days enjoying yourself" Ichigo advised. "The east is hot, we'll have to train a lot and it's no easy matter, so prepare yourself" He turned, then turned back to Keigo before he left. "Just stay close with me and you'll be fine"

He turned and left swiftly, trying to avoid any other confrontations that would lead to a conversation, sadly his royal guard decided to guard him during his stroll. Ichigo sighed as the five men bar Keigo and Mizuiro followed him. The orange-haired king muttered a curse under his breath before turning a corner and bumping into someone.

Ichigo looked up to see who the man was and he saw.

It was Starrk.

"Sorry Ichigo" He said casually, as if nothing had happened the past few weeks. Ichigo rose an eyebrow in half-shock, half-amusement at the sea-dog's gall, probably due to his old pirate lifestyle. Ichigo nodded in acceptance before folding his arms. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?" Starrk feigned ignorance, he gave a shrug and shook his head as if a teen being questioned by his parents. Ichigo looked at him questionably. "Are you sure?" Another shake of the head.

Lunch could wait.

**0000000000000000000**

Rukia looked at the piece of paper before her; Listing all the units, cohorts, soldiers and the like. In laymans terms, she had forty-thousand infantry and ten-thousand cavalry. Thirty-two thousand of her infantry were heavy, while the remainder was light infantry. Made up of spear-men to create a phalanx, swordsmen, archers and skirmishers, she'd have plenty of chances to learn how to utilize such a large force.

The skirmishers would be things like slingers, petalasts and archers. Since they wouldn't be having any physical battle on the front line, they only wore light armer like a white tunic, with blue around the hems of their sleeves and tunics. Her swordsmen would wear the exact same but with a bronze-coloured breastplate over it, made of leather with matching greaves, bracers and a bronze helmet with a circular shield. Her spearmen would wear the same, but with a bigger shield, an heavier armor. Her cavalry basically had her spearmen and swordsmen on these horsesm nothing too fancy.

They were well-trained soldiers, they wouldn't fail as long as she didn't.

She looked down, she wore something similar to her men. A white long-sleeved tunic, blue at the hem of her sleeves, yet it was obscured by golden leather bracers. She had a golden chest-piece with matching greaves. A blue cloak was on her back with a golden brooch and her falcata was sheathed at her hip. If time for battle came, she had a golden-colored (In truth, it was bronze) helmet, with a T-visor and a blue plumed crest.

Rangiku entered, her eyes were red. She'd been crying. Rukia felt a harsh pang of pity hit her heart for the woman she adored. She had a short-sleeved matching tunic that resembled Rukia's, with a more feminine breastplate than Rukia's due to the woman's large buxom. Rangiku didn't fight much, the appearance was only ceremonial yet still, it was an effective attire in case something did go wrong. Rangiku was getting better and was stronger than your average soldier. She had cut her hair shorter, down to her shoulders with the left side hanging over her face.

She had begun a relationship with Renji for the past six or so months. She had many high hopes for it and he was a kind man to her, in fact she was possibly in love with him. Yet, after the failed rebellion, Renji ended it without so much as a bat of his eye. It was rude, it was unfair, yet it seemed like it was Rangiku's punishment for her act in the whole thing. Rukia hadn't received a major one yet, most likely due to her history with Ichigo. Starrk hadn't had one either, due to his secretive act in it, yet Rukia had told Ichigo his involvement and he would probably be punished soon.

Speak of the devil, Stark soon arrived and Rukia was shocked to see what she had witnessed. Stark stood there, in his armor, yet there was something on his face, something that proved that he had been punished, quite harshly.

An eye patch.

Held by a thin linked-chain, the black and white eye-patch covered his left eye. Rukia's eyes widened and Rangiku asked.

"What happened?"

"Ichi- His Majesty questioned me and punished me for lying" He said. Rukia detected a tone filled with resentment but also deference. Rukia looked closely, dried blood was on the edges of his eye-patch and he looked to be in a weakened state. Rukia didn't know what to say.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Rangiku offered Stark. "Rukia can chew him out if you-"

"It won't give me my eye back" Stark said. "Just leave it, you two shouldn't get in any more trouble otherwise you'll end up like me"

"He's only doing it because-...well" Rukia didn't have to finish the sentence. Her relationship with Stark was probably the fire to the fuse which caused Ichigo to do it. Ichigo had a massive violent streak when it came to her, stemming from years back. "Doesn't matter, we'll just get past it and I'll talk to him about it later, is that okay?" She asked.

"There's no need-"

"Good, don't worry I will" Rukia answered, ignoring Stark's protests. "Right" She said to the two of them, slapping her palms on the table, not hard, but in a positive way, as if she was trying to find the bright side in the whole act. "We go west to those barbarian lands surrounding Seireitei. They're not really governed as well as Seireitei or Jigoku, filled with settlements instead of cities. Perhaps I can even get some tribes to turn to our side" Rukia said. "We have to options when it comes to returning back to Seireitei" She said. "By sea-"

"Seireitei rule the channel, there's no chance" Stark said.

"Or, north"

"The volcano erupted in that area" Rangiku said. "It's covered an entire city and I fear it may do so again" She shook her head. "Too risky"

"Eastern roads?" Rukia asked.

"Heavily guarded and many scouts, thousands will fall upon us within days"

"That leaves the northern-western approach" Rukia said. Seireitei was in the very left-hand corner of the continent, not much to go by. They expanded into barbarian lands and now the entire west-side of the continent was theirs. Hueco Mundo was a client country, everyone could see that it's Pharaoh was a puppet queen and Zanpakuto and the East were now under the new 'King of Kings' domain. Ichigo would be dealing with him, it wasn't her concern.

"You can't go that route" Rangiku said. "The mountains are the only way through. You cannot cross those alps with an army this size, the idea alone is ludicrous" She said. "Besides, the tribes and barbarians will attack us during our journey there, added to the crossing of them even if we do succeed, our army will be heavily thinned." She advised.

Rukia nodded, accepting her advice. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She settled for. "Who knows, maybe I can copy Ichigo and do the impossible" She shrugged. She thought for an answer and within moments, she had a solution to her problem. "If we do not have much men, like you said, the tribes will attack us. We can just turn them to our cause" Rukia offered.

"Possibly" Stark said. "Yet they are hardly worthy of trust"

"The chance to kill Seireiteians is more than enough to secure their swords" Rukia retorted.

"And what happens after?" He asked. "What happened if we defeat Seireitei with the tribesmen's lands under our domain? You think they'll so willingly bow down to us?" Stark questioned.

"When they see me lead armies and crush Seireiteians, they won't have the gall to dare challenge me"

**0000000000000000000**

The week passed quite quickly without much hassle. The armies had gathered and were outside the city gates, the sheer numbers stretching for almost miles as they awaited their commanders to march. Ichigo's army had a standard in the form of a black flag with a red crescent in it, while Rukia's was white with a silvery blue snowflake upon it. It was almost obvious what her route into Seireitei was going to be.

Rukia alongside Stark and Rangiku caught sight of Ichigo and his guard walking to the gates to join with their army and, in all honestly, the air around the two groups felt a little immature. It was like two rival teenage cliques, with one side being the obnoxious popular kids while the other was the group that they liked to pick on. His guards seemed to have an air of superiority as they followed Ichigo to the gates, his two eunuch servants following, Yuki with a jug of wine and Hanatarou with the cups.

"That perverted idiot is in Ichigo's guard now?" Rangiku frowned as she saw Keigo standing awkwardly near Ichigo, trying to wonder what he was doing and how to do it.

"Ichigo's guards are more his friends than guards" Rukia commented. "Although apart from those two, the other five are very qualified to protect him, not that Ichigo needs much protecting. It's probably gotten to the point that Ichigo just hired anybody and since he needed two positions, those two were probably a natural choice"

They gathered their personal guards and rejoined their army. Fifty-thousand men and ten-thousand horses each. Rukia looked to see Sora Inoue, who commanded Ichigo's centre enter. He looked quite young for his age, being forty-three years old now, he looked around thirty or so. He, like all the general's going east had a white linothorax with a white tunic beneath it.

Ichigo caught her staring at them and rose one of his eyebrows, in which Rukia looked away. Ichigo continued looking at her, in which she felt his gaze on her and her eyes slightly curled to see if he was still looking, which he was. She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, biting her lip and moving her head to look around her area, the ways in which her head turned conveniently making her eyes catch Ichigo, who finally looked away, she sighed in relief.

They finally moved.

It was a slow pace, they walked north while the generals and officers trotted upon horseback. Rukia caught sight of Ichigo upon his black stallion Getsuga while she was on Hakuren, she felt a wave of memories hit her as she remembered the early days of the rebellion and of course, their enslavement. Rukia sighed, they were truly some of the best days of her life and she couldn't remember when she was happier.

Ironically, a few days back Ichigo had promised that she would return to her warm smile and happy persona when this was all over, knowing that she wasn't content with the way things were going. Rukia had protested that she wasn't dejected or anything of the sort yet he had simply given her a look and mumbled a sarcastic agreement.

She shook off the memories and kept her mind on the present and the future. But suddenly, due to the mixtures in her mind of Ichigo and the future, she thought of her love life. Would she ever get married again? Or have children? Stark and her weren't really a couple per se, he didn't seem the type who would settle down. The only man who seemed to want to settle down was the very man she was trying her best not get together with again. It was common knowledge that Ichigo wanted her, everybody knew that the Warrior King of Karakura would give up all for her if she but wished it with the promise of her hand in return.

During the movement north, many things went through her mind whether she liked it or not. Stark, Ichigo, Rangiku, the early rebellion days and how good they were, the later days and how bad they were, the times in Urahara's villa, her weeks in the mines. Romance and love came up a few times. Ichigo, Stark, Gin and Hisana, then of course Ichigo and his rumoured affair with Renji, which Rukia thought was a scandalous rumor that she giggled at. The very thought was ludicrous, although Renji had partaken in relationships with men, Ichigo cringed when he had heard Ikkaku and Yumichika during her and Ichigo's nights in his cell. The very thought was like her and Rangiku.

Which made her feel uncomfortable, as Rangiku was right beside her.

She had only been with Hisana when it came to the same sex and it was so long ago, it was almost a foreign thought. She thought about it, Rangiku was a beautiful woman and, in some aspects, a complete antithesis of her with her large busom, light hair and carefree personality, contrast to Rukia's modest busom, her dark hair and her more serious persona. Rangiku herself has had, to Rukia's knowledge, a one-time experience with Ichigo's old fiancee, Orihime and possibly more due to her past enslavement. She had kissable lips and a warm small, it was hard to find any faults. Rukia was also a sucker for light hair.

Rukia was curious, but not interested. She would probably decline the chance if she had it, her and Rangiku were too close for the relationship to be ruined because of a mere curiosity.

Once again, Ichigo and Renji came into her mind.

**0000000000000000000**

"You brought them _here_?!" Byakuya cursed.

Kaien scoffed, rolling his eyes at his fellow Triumvir, sometimes the Kuchiki patriarch forgot how much the Shiba had aided him over the years. If it wasn't for him, the rebel slaves wouldn't have been 'evicted' from Senzaikyu, nor would the leaders like Soi-fon, Sado or Ikkaku be dead. "I thought the children deserved to see their _fucking _father once in a while" Kaien retorted quite angrily.

"You better watch the way you speak to me, I am still your consul" Byakuya replied angrily.

"You may be higher in senatorial rank, but do not forget that we are equals via the triumvirate, or was that just lies to have me aid you and discard me when it suits you?" He spat. "If that's the case, enjoy the duumvirate with that adolescent butcher" Kaien turned to walk away.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Wait" He commanded.

"There's that tone again-"

"Wait, _please_" Byakuya said sarcastically. "Don't be rash...I just worry of my children, that is all" He said. "And I cannot have an alliance alone with that arrogant boy" He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose thinking of Hitsugaya. "Three triumphs in the space of five years, the Senate's nose is browner than dirt to him"

"I could beat him" Kaien murmured. "I could also beat _you_" He smirked.

"Hardly"

Kaien scoffed, stretching with a yawn before folding his arms. "People have yet to see my true prowess, give me a decent enemy and I'll show the senate how dangerous I can be" He said. "Don't forget my 'victories abroad' that had you so interested in facing that slave"

"Speaking of which..." Byakuya murmured. "He's alive"

Kaien chuckled. "What?" He asked. "Who's alive?"

"Ichigo" Byakuya said. "He's not dead, he's alive"

Kaien was silent for a moment. His eyes where blank and looking at Byakuya unintentionally as he was deep in thought. His eyes came back to life, his brow furrowed and he demanded. "_What?!_" He growled. "You told me the fucking cunt was bleeding from a thousand wounds, right on the hill! You said there was no way he survived!"

Byakuya raised his hands in defense. "I did not know-"

"Yes, you did not _fucking _know" Kaien sneered. "How the fuck- You said he had many wounds and was pierced by spears! _Spears!_"

"He must have had treatment" Byakuya said. "He survived far worse when he received the wounds during his battle against that fabled savage Yammy" He said. "It's no doubt-"

"I told you we should have sent men after him and you were so fucking arrogant-"

"Our argument will no kill him!" Byakuya snapped. "Words cannot change a rivers direction, only action can."

Kaien nodded. "You're right" He agreed. "Where is this savage? I'll laugh when I slam him onto the cross like I did that big bastard friend of his"

"Karakura city"

"I see, he seeks to join with that King of theirs" He said. "No matter, we'll storm the city and kill them both" The Shiba said. "We'll bring them back to Rome and put him on a cross, have the people throw stones at him" He envisioned. "A stoning _and _a crucifixion, Gods the plebs will love it-"

"Ichigo _is _their King"

Kaien heard this and rolled his eyes. Once again he cursed the Kuchiki for not following Ichigo. "For fuck sake Byakuya..." He dug his nails into his palm. "I hate that Karakuran, orange-haired cunt" His said in a whisper. He turned to the Kuchiki. "We'll talk about this later, I think it's time you saw your children, nay?"

Byakuya let off a small smile. "I agree"

Kaien smirked, putting an arm around his fellow triumvirs shoulder. "How is the Senate?" The Shiba asked.

"Restless as usual" He replied. "Some want you tried for illegal warfare"

Kaien sneered. "Those shrivelled, wrinkly bastards" He scowled. "I'm expanding our fucking empire, they should be sucking my cock not wishing it cut off, which, mind you may happen if I do get trialled for it" He let out a chuckle. "Fuck them, if they want to arrest me, by all means they can come and face my legions"

"I told you this before Kaien. If you ever seek to betray Seireitei while I'm alive, I'll kill you myself"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Fine-"

"Swear to me"

Kaien sighed frustratedly. "I swear I shall not betray Seireitei while you are live and I shall cut each finger off for every moment that I regret it, then the toes when I run out, happy?" Kaien was cut off as Byakuya quickly left to see his children. The governor of Las Noches growled at being ignored. "Byakuya, if you keep-"

"Governor! Consul!" A messenger cried. He panted heavily as he ran up the hill and to the two triumvirs. Byakuya and Kaien looked to him and quickly ran to him. "I have urgent news-"

"Speak it!" Byakuya snapped.

"_Thousands _of Karakurans" He said. "_Far too many! _They're marching _this _way!" He cried. "They fell upon us, we stood no chance..." He shook his head. "Double our army and more! He said. "So much cavalry...too many infantry-"

"Who leads it?" Byakuya demanded.

"Umm..." He searched his memories.

"Speak!" Kaien hissed.

"H-He had orange hair! The other was a woman, with raven-"

"Ichigo and that bitch wife of his" Kaien realized angrily. "She's alive too? They'll both suffer far crueller fates than those-"

"Kaien, they outnumber us" Byakuya reasoned.

"So?" Kaien scoffed. "I slaughtered over three-hundred thousand savages-"

"That was prepared in advance and not _all _were fighters" Byakuya retorted. "Yet...I cannot back down" He said. "We hold the high-ground, we'll let them come and we'll send them back" Byakuya said confidently. "Kaien, let's go. Here's your chance to prove yourself against a _decent _commander" _'Last time I outnumbered Ichigo, this time he outnumbers me' _Byakuya cursed.

As Byakuya went on, Kaien stopped and turned to the messenger.. "Oh and another thing..." The edge of his sword slammed on the scalp of the messenger. "Like I told the messenger at Senzaikyu so many years back, you fall a coward if you do not fall a hero"

Kaien went on to prepare his men.

**0000000000000000000**

**It's been sooo long since I updated. Like I said, my computer broke, but it's fixed now.**

**Anyways, while this story won't end for a while (A long while if I keep udpating at this rate) it's still the final story of this trilogy and it's bee a blast writing about all the ancient histories and factions. (If you know your ancient historical figures, you're in for a treat with Ichigo, Rukia and Kaien, who'll have their own personal agendas) **

**The point being, for my next story, I'm a bit blank. Does anybody want a type of era for me to write about? Medieval, renaissance, colonial, etcetera. I studied history as a student so I know a few things I suppose. Give me your thoughts, PM or review. Also, it's still such a blast to write Kaien. Definitely one of my favourites to write, you'll get a lot more from him! Same with Ichigo and Rukia who's storylines will be packed with all sorts of strategies and all that. Byakuya will also have his main battle soon.**

**Also Rukia's thoughts are just thoughts, don't worry about them. **

**It's been so long since I updated I'm actually nervous about putting this up! I'm afraid that I've lost like half my writing ability and this is just filled with all sorts of errors, ugh!**

**Any ways, goodbye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey.**

**So, quicker update than last time which is excellent, don't want to get my writing abilities rusty or anything, I felt like last chapter was a bit worse than what I usually do, sadly. But hopefully I just get better.**

**Anyways, a colonial fic sounds pretty fun to right. France, Spain, Italy, England, America and the Ottomans are all interesting historical countries/empires so hopefully I'll do that one day. Hoping to do renaissance as well. I'd do feudal Japan but that's been done a few times already and excellently, so I don't think I should try and follow up on them, I'd probably make a fool of myself, seriously.**

**So that seems about it, this'll be a short A/N, so...yeah.**

**000000000000000000**

Kaien sat atop a horse as he prepared to take the bulk of Ichigo's army head on. He had told Byakuya where his men had been stationed and had given him a written note that was also signed to show his troops that gave Byakuya temporary control over his army of fifty-five thousand that were going to be reinforcements to help aid defeating Ichigo. Add that to Byakuya's forces and Haschwalth's remnants they had more than enough to defeat the Karakuran King and reconquer Karakura. He was in the middle of his army, his plumed helmet donned well as he awaited Ichigo's army to attack his.

He didn't have any goals per se, just to either defeat Ichigo or hold off long enough that Byakuya could attack the Karakuran army from the flank or rear. At the moment he was outnumbered more than three-to-one, but he had the high ground and the terrain made it difficult for their army to be encircled, so it wasn't impossible for him to hold off for a few hours, maybe even a day.

Yet even while his odds were decent he did not let him forget that he was still extremely outnumbered and Ichigo's army weren't the barbarians they were before. They were a civilized, well-trained, well-armoured destructive force now. They had battle strategies and formations that were almost unbreakable and his phalanx could probably only be beaten by being flanked or attacked from behind and even then, it would probably have to be a strong cavalry charge.

He looked to see the huge army surface as they marched closer and closer, the arrived from the horizon as a thick and wide rectangular force that would swallow Kaien's army whole if he allowed it. He gulped, this wasn't the same as fighting some rowdy savages, this was a _real _enemy, one that had a chance of defeating him, a large chance.

Kaien swallowed his nervousness and put on a brave, confident front. He looked to the sky, it was scorching hot. He couldn't tell if it was sweat or the thought of this fight that was making him perspire – Either way, he wasn't feeling all that great. The area was a large grassy land, that was lumpy and uncomfortable. Not exactly easy to run on.

He twitched.

He looked at Ichigo's army and was actually quite confused with the army. The scout had reported over a hundred thousand, yet his days fighting barbarians had made him a half-decent counter and he knew the rough estimate of an army when he saw one, especially when they were so finely placed in cohorts of phalanxmen like Ichigo's army was.

"They're missing a lot of men" Kaien pointed out. "The scouts reported over one hundred, why is there around..." He squinted his eyes and made another rough number in his head. "Sixty...seventy thousand?" He asked. He turned to one of his chief lieutenants who squinted and nodded in agreement.

"That's odd..."

"They're after Byakuya" Kaien realized. "Quickly!" He turned to his lieutenant once more. "Send word to Byakuya to come back quickly! Before they fall upon him!" The lieutenant nodded and Kaien growled. "Hurry!"

As Kaien said this, the archers at the front edge of Ichigo's army opened fire. The battle had begun.

**000000000000000000**

Byakuya found it hard to stay awake as his equally demoralized horse trotted slowly at the narrow road that was right beside a large rivers shoreline and at the otherside, the rocks, boulders and bumpy road of a mountain beside it. His large force of thirty-thousand moved in a large column formation along the road as they were going to Kaien's encampment to gather reinforcements. The Consul was feeling extremely fatigued and equally anxious. Kaien was supposed to hold the area that had his _children _in it, his only remaining thing that tied him to his darling wife...yet...

That woman, Ichigo's wife Kaien had said, had too much an uncanny resemblance to his deceased partner. She had been a slave, like Ichigo and was that annoying, hellish woman Yoruichi's body slave, so perhaps she had been from the Rukongai area, where Hisana had grew up as a small merchant. If so, Rukia was technically sister of a Patricians wife and in some sort, a noble herself. Yet a traitor also...

He had killed the woman who attended as a nurse, body slave and maid him since he was a child of ten years because she had joined Ichigo's army, the girl Chiyo, a horrid death upon the cross and here this Rukia woman was, an enemy of the Republic, yet how could he kill her if she was one of Hisana's cousins or nieces or even more so...well, he didn't know what he'd do.

As he moved between the narrow passage between the cliffs and the rivers edge, he was becoming more and more worried, this place was just a perfect spot for an ambush...

Ah, but it didn't seem like the people who were going to 'ambush' him where intelligent enough to pull it off perfectly. Byakuya scowled as he looked to the left of him too see a large campfire in the distance, just behind a hill. He calmed himself, yet was still suspicious. _'Too easy a trap' _he thought. "Send a cohort for reconnaissance" He commanded. A cohort was about four-to-five hundred men, made up of six centuries, there was ten cohorts in each legion and a single legion was about five-to-eight thousand men, it varied to be honest.

The reconnaissance had gone well and eventually, they new the basics of the enemy army. Byakuya turned to his lieutenant. "Send a legion to destroy the camp" _'Time to tear them apart' _Byakuya had thought. He had to get back and help Kaien, otherwise his children were done for, this was something he could not allow.

The legion led by an ambitious young legate crept to the campfire, yet still in their classic formation. He raised a hand to halt his army, having them all stop, since the pathway up to the camp was narrow, their formation was thinned out, with archers and skirmishers at the front as well as infantrymen. They all seemed to be squatting and moved as slow as a snail as they pressed forward with out any form of haste to the large campfire.

Byakuya had thought he had been clever only sending in a few men to attack the campfire, yet if he had attacked with his entire force, he would have faired better.

Archers quickly appeared at the pathways end, firing flaming arrows at the now revealed legion as a large ball of hay was set afire and thrown down the mountain pass, breaking their formation and leaving then vulnerable as many of Rukia's soldiers fell upon the ambushed Seireiteians, alerting Byakuya and the rest.

Unfortunately there was no time to think as thousands of Rukia's men came out of the rocky mountains in the thousands, striking the flank of the large column hard as Byakuya cursed, he saw Rukia's cavalry attacking the end of the column, where his men were at their weakest, before moving up having the next part of the column attacked from two sides and blocked on the other two by the river and their own allies.

A few minutes turned into thirty and thirty turned into an hour. Byakuya's men were swiftly being slaughtered and he only had once direction to go as the front path as cut off by the soldiers that had defeated his men. Byakuya abandoned his horse as did many other men and quickly tugged at his armor, tearing off his heavy leather breastplate, pulling his helmet off and then leaped into the freezing cold lake to swim in retreat, as hundreds of other men did. This lake eventually lead into a waterfall, yet at the moment he'd fair better partaking in a downfall of thousands of gallons of water than facing the ambushing horde. He swam as fast as he could, not even realizing the splashes of water where the arrows had missed him.

He was Byakuya Kuchiki. He was a soldier, a leader and politician for a stern Republic, it was not in his nature to retreat, did not flee. Yet he was also a father, someone had to protect his children, as Kaien was not getting his reinforcements this day.

As he neared the end up the other side of the lake, he saw more of Rukia's cavalrymen arrive with passengers on their horses, who leapt off and revealed bows once more, he was extremely vulnerable, his skin was almost blue as he almost froze to death in the cold water, he was lacking stamina after fighting off many enemies and swimming far into a lake, fighting a half-decent current.

He only had one option.

He faired with the current, swimming in it's direction. He hoped to every God that there was that he missed the large, and yet fortunately spread out rocks at the bottom.

**000000000000000000**

Kaien cursed, it was over. There was a mass rout as his menial force couldn't withstand the overwhelming force of Ichigo's, Byakuya had not stayed true to his word. It was sickening.

He felt the arrow in his shoulder squirm in his wound as he galloped away on his horse, awkwardly trying to tear it out as his horse moved, it was an awkward feat that he managed to do so, throwing the Karakuran arrow aside and pressing a hand to the wound as blood seeped out. His men went in the same direction as he, when he rallied them and order was restored, they'd receive the worst of punishments. Decimation, crucifixion, stoning even perhaps? Hell, maybe all three at the same time.

Back in the captured villa, Ichigo swung a leg off his horse Getsuga and thanked the men that walked past him. Grimmjow arrived, his form slick with blood. "We destroyed them!" He grinned.

"We destroyed an outnumbered army" Ichigo pointed out.

"That had the higher ground"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Arrogance is one of the reasons we were beaten in Seireitei all those years ago" He said. "I will not fall prey to the most basic of human emotions" He said. "Nor any of them, not any more. Be it women, arrogance or common anger"

"What about wine?"

"I'm only human Grimmjow-"

"Rukia's ambush played off successfully your majesty" A messenger said as he arrived, giving a quick bow and interrupting the friendly conversation between the two. Ichigo looked and gave the messenger a nod and a smile.

"Thank you, help yourself to whatever you find inside" Ichigo said directing the young man to the villa, who thanked his majesty and partook in the looting of Byakuya's villa. Ichigo looked at the villa, smirking slightly. "Byakuya Kuchiki has been defeated soundly!" He boasted. "Rukia will be off to capture Kaien's encampment, signifying our victory of Las Noches" He said. "When we purge out Seireitei, we'll have whatever power left in here-"

"Proclaim you King?" Kugo asked as he arrived, also slick with blood as his King and the friend that stood beside his Majesty"

Ichigo shrugged. "Perhaps" He said. "Grimmjow, have some men find out a way on how to do such a thing" He commanded. "We'll do it swiftly and annex this land, protecting Karakura's North while the peninsula guards the south, west and east" He commented. "Now, let's do this swiftly, we'll be going to Hueco Mundo soon to see the pyramids soon"

"And the sahara deserts of Zanpakuto"

"Or the rainforests of Vizard" Kugo grumbled.

"If we ever find the land, I have no doubt in mind that shall be on our list" Ichigo mentioned. "Yet..." He remembered the small amount of water that separated the large continent with Reiokyu, the lands of Samurai and the sort. They could have posed a threat. He wanted to unite the continent, not conquer the world. "Only if they attack" He said. "Kugo, command an officer to hold this area with a handful of men, I'm taking a clutch to aid Rukia" He said. The brown-haired Narukian nodded and did his orders.

Scratching his chin, Ichigo wondered about the future and what it held. Marriage seemed to be the topic all of the Karakuran elders and advisors kept saying. _'Marry Orihime' _They'd say. _'Or Tatsuki'. _As far as they were concerned, Rukia was just some mutt from the streets of Rukongau, unworthy of a King despite her love and popularity. It was a similar predicament in Seireitei, many senators disliked Hitsugaya due to his plebeian status, according to some statements Ichigo had heard that Karin and Yuzu were to have been married to Kaien and Byakuya, rumours most likely considering both men were happily married, yet even still...

_'Rukon mutt' _Rukia had been called. It had him fuming, so much that he had almost crucified the man who had said it, who instead was let off with a beating and being kicked off the advising council. She was far too intelligent to be just a 'mutt'. Even if her status as a peasant put her in low regard, her skills in battle, her quick-witt, her intelligence, her beauty...

Ichigo could list many things and wondered why in the name of all that was right was she not suitable for him to marry...again. Of course he'd only do it if she agreed, which she most likely wouldn't.

_'I shouldn't keep thinking about her like that' _He thought. If he continued to think of Rukia in a romantic sense and acted on it, it would only drift her further away. She didn't need a lover or a partner or a husband, at the moment...he didn't know exactly what she needed, but a friend could always help. He'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all, even if it took watching her marry someone else, as long as she was happy. That didn't mean he had given up though...

**000000000000000000**

A few days passed and Kaien's encampment had been sacked within minutes of Ichigo's arrival. The king had quickly acted as a hammer to land the final pound into the nail as they were once again routed, fleeing into the mountains.

"We'll make it a city" Ichigo told Rukia. "We'll have men pave roads from here to Karakura and then to Byakuya's old villa which will also be a city, the capital even" He said. "Shrines to Karakuran Gods for those who believe in the stuff" He said as if it was stupid, Rukia sighed as he mocked the religion, he had been forgetting that she was also a pious woman, although she was swiftly declining in such beliefs, how could a God or many Gods do such harm?

"What shall be it's name?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo pondered for a moment. "Ichipolis" He said jokingly. Rukia rolled her eyes at the thought of Ichigo naming a city after himself. "Rukipolis?" He offered. ..Now that was interesting. For a while they half-seriously and half-jokingly debated names that ranged from Isshindria, Masakipolis, Ichi, Ruki, Kurosakipole, Ichi_god_ria (Rukia had sarcastically offered that one up), Rukaria and Ichigo's personal favourite, Ichipouldria, they had all sorts of weird ways to add 'Pole' or 'Polis' to their name. Yet, pressing matters had interrupted them.

"We're busy" Ichigo said. "Make it quick"

"Yes sire" The young boy said. "We seem to umm..." he fidgeted awkwardly in front of his King. "Found children"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "What? So?"

"They seem to be Byakuya Kuchiki's children" He said. "We've brought them here"

**000000000000000000**

The Consul coughed up a splat of water as his eyes squinted, his view hazy. He lay on a slanted riverbank in a rugged red tunic, soaked to his skin, which was blue from the cold. He sighed in annoyance, he'd get sick.

The forms around him looked to be soldiers, yet had the crest of a wolf upon them, it must have been Kaien's men. He lifted his head to see the proconsul lurking over him, his armor better than it usually was and his view worried. "Are you well?"

"Yes" Byakuya replied. "I'm fine enough to feel woozy"

"Very well" Kaien said in a small tone of relief. "I have Hascwalth bringing reinforcements on the way, yet I have bad news" Byakuya sighed in annoyance. "...It does not involve that mongrel Ichigo or that bitch of a wife of his" He said. "That man, Nimaiya or something" He said. "He's also here, in the far-eastern border and on his way to claim the lands off us"

"Off Ichigo" Byakuya mumbled. "That man has taken what is ours" He said.

"Never the less, I say we should have that man defeated first before we press attack on Ichigo" The Proconsul said. "We're currently in a bad position but it can be fixed if we just have patience and take back what is ours, a day at a time" He said.

Byakuya agreed, but something was on his mind. "My children, where are they?"

Kaien frowned. "I do not know" He said solemnly, his head going down slightly. "Apologies, but they washed over us, I couldn't give the command to rescue them, I had been injured"

Byakuya's face was emotionless. First his wife had given birth to them without him being there, then she had died without him being there to hold her hand and now his children were most likely strung up on a line. He had failed Hisana, he had failed his children and he had failed his legacy. They were the last of the Kuchiki clan, the last heirs they had. Byakuya didn't have enough energy in him to get married and have more, he was done. He was a failure.

"I...see" He said. Kaien watched his expression yet it did not change. Byakuya merely stood up in his soaking cold tunic and looked down to the floor, before regaining his graceful posture, taking in a deep breath and walking towards the small few tents to try and find which one was his.

Kaien sighed into the palm of his hand, shaking his head in disappointment. Both for himself and his men's performance. He looked up to a nearby hill, fifty men upon crosses in agony, while others littering the floor as punishment for fleeing. He was sure more were to suffer when Byakuya regained his senses.

A bloody day for Seireitei and a crushing defeat. He hoped to all the Gods that there was no more.

**000000000000000000**

**Short chapter but nothing much to really follow through on it really.**

**Also got some results and I passed a few exams so I'm quite happy with myself! Sorry on the delay, but I hit a bit of a brick wall and I don't know what exactly to do with the next chapter, but chapter 10 will be a big event and then many large things will happen afterwards.**

**Chapter nine will probably be a calm chapter, including Ichigo and Rukia with Hisana's children as well as a chat about past experiences, maybe the introduction of some other people and how their lives had went in the past few years.**

**Any ways, Rukia's ambush was pretty cool and it was based of the historical battle of lake trasimene, which was a pretty amazing battle and one of the best ambushes in history, so Rukia ain't too bad is she?**

**Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Interesting stuff coming this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who complimented Rukia's battle scene, which was relieving. There's plenty more to come! As for historical figures, Kaien, Ichigo, Rukia being the main characters are all based of who are possibly ancient histories greatest commanders: Caesar, Alexander and Hannibal. Hoping to throw Pyrrhus in there too. Scipio Africanus, Pontus, Porus, Sun Tzu and possibly Genghis Khan and Oda Nobunaga as well.  
**

**Any ways, this is gonna be a tame chapter, no fighting I mean. Hisana's children and Ichigo will find a particularly interesting book...**

**A review was close, it will be looking into origins, but this one will be a major Ichigo-origin chapter, with small hints of Rukia's background. That'll come up more on her journey, in fact. It will sort of have a really...shocking revelation when her origins arrive, so hope it's done well.**

**Also, I'm dreading writing this at the moment. I've started some new classes and almost ALL the work is on a computer, I'm sick of the sight of these technological creations. I miss books and writing rather than typing portfolios -_-**

**Exams ftw**

**Any ways, enough of my first world problems, let's get on with this!**

**0000000000000000**

With his arms folded and his eyebrow risen, Ichigo stared at the two frightened children before him as Rukia stood by his side, looking equally curious. He had been brought to the two children immediately and swiftly told everyone apart from Rukia to leave the room. Rukia seemed overwhelmed at the sight of the children, of course the two of them had no real relationship with the children, well there was a chance Ichigo did...but even then, Rukia still had a part, so to speak.

The children were small, of course, considering they were only four or five years old. The boy, who had yet to speak his name was taller than his sister, with short black hair and grey/blue eyes. Ichigo saw nothing of himself in the child, yet that could have been Hisana's genes and his hair was in a similar spiky state that Ichigo's had once been, in fact he looked more like Rukia than him. The girl had hair that was silk and straight, yet with two strands on her forehead going in separate directions, like her mother, one again she bore a striking resemblance to Rukia.

He felt bad, honestly. He couldn't take care of them and they didn't want him to, yet he could have been...

He tried to deny it. They were nothing like him, yet there was still the slight chance. Rukia seemed to have an air of resentment once more around these children and he had his heart thumping because of it. _'Byakuya is their father' _he thought. _'Be it by blood or by bond' _What could he do? Perhaps he could ransom them, but that gave him a horrid, vivid memory of the times he saw children being bought and traded in the market of Rukongai, eight or so years back.

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked Rukia. He was as helpless and as useful as a newborn in this subject. Rukia didn't know herself, she had never dealt with children of this age before unless she was telling one of her friends children to act accordingly or they'll hurt themselves, which in itself was actually a half-decent motherly-trait.

Rukia decided to take action and rely on the basic maternal instinct that all women had in one way or another. Swallowing her anxiousness that had taken her, staring at the two children that she had bore witness to their birth, she knelt down and saying in a calm, gentle tone. "What are your names?" The children did not answer, taken by fear and shock. Rukia smiled and asked once more. "What are your names? I will not harm you" That had yet to work, so she looked at Ichigo and asked. "How did you calm or amuse your sisters?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not doing that"

Rukia rose an eyebrow. "Do what?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said.

"You've become vain"

"I'm not vain!" He retorted, scowling slightly.

Rukia smirked. "You're right, sorry your majesty" She mocked. "You just let me take care of this while you have your eunuchs wash your hair and feed you grape-"

"Fine" Ichigo mumbled. "You've made your point"

"Naturally"

Ichigo looked at the children, seriously and solemnly. For more than thirty or so seconds, he just stared and stared. The two children stared back, but then all of a sudden he made a funny face. Or at least Ichigo thought it was funny.

The poor children near cried.

"By the Gods who taught you how to manage children?! Kensei?!" She asked. She shook her head and placed a hand on the children's shoulders, calming them down. "Shh" She said softly. "Don't let the big bad man scare you" Rukia said with a short smile. "He won't hurt you, nor will I and if any one does" She had her fist softly punch her palm. "I'll hurt them, okay?" She asked. The children nodded and she smiled. "Good, I'll have you back with your father in no time, just tell me your names and I will get to it" She vowed. "Will you?" She asked.

They nodded. "Kaien" The boy said, the name coming out ill-pronounced due to his young age, yet Rukia got the gist of it. The same happened with the girl, who said 'Kukaku'. Ichigo ave a small surprised expression.

"Kaien and Kukaku? Must be named after the Shiba siblings" He noticed. _'No Ganju it seems' _He was rather disappointed.

"Most likely" She said. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to watch over them until they are retuned to their father" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded, yet had to comment.

"That was unlike you" Ichigo said. She must have wanted to genuinely look over the children. Ichigo didn't know if he did or not. He was fond of children, yet these could have been his children...was he a bad man for fearing it? _'Having a child being thrown into your care is one thing, two is another' _he thought. "But...yes" He resigned. _'I have no right to call them my children, even if they were of my blood' _The role of a father was a complex thing and not all had to born of a man's seed to be their child. Ichigo was not there for these kids, so in the case that these were his...litter, so to speak, he could not take up the role.

Of course, it wasn't the case that these children would be ignored. He was there when they were born of course, he _had _to know what they were like and he always had a soft spot for having the big-brother role, so perhaps if he could not be their father, he could be their brother...

No, that couldn't happen, they were afraid of him.

"Give them cakes, let them play with ponies or animals, just make sure they have fun and don't have an unpleasantness" Ichigo said to Rukia."I have to go..."

"You're not going to stay with them?" Rukia asked.

"I have no right" He said sombrely. "I'm the man who took them away from their father, how can I just forget that?" He said. "Besides...I could be the man to take them from their father, forever" He added.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said. "You _could _be-"

"I'm not" Ichigo said with a short, sad smile. "I was never there, they do not look like me, they do not like me...and..." He frowned, trying to think of the words to describe how he felt. "There's no...connection or bond I feel with them- well...there _is,_ but it's not one a father would feel for his son"

Rukia nodded, she supposed that made sense. But it was odd, she felt a connection, even though she was not the mother; hell, she wasn't even related to the children.

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo looked at his hands as he wandered around the small town that was currently being built, just around Kaien's old villa. A wooden palisade had been erected for now until it eventually moved onto a stone wall and eventually larger. He sighed, children were such a pain. Be it his sisters or...Hisana's children, he always got into a depressed state when he thought about them. He was a terrible brother and...well, if he _was_ the...you know, he was terrible at that too. So terrible that he couldn't even say the biological relationship in his head.

And so, once again, Ichigo Kurosaki was feeling sorry for himself. His favourite hobby was basically this, in fact he theorized that it was _every _man's guilty pleasure. He knew it was his, feeling victimized, blaming everyone but himself, the poor old king who didn't do anything wrong. At the moment, he felt as if he was suffering from a spiritual malady that he was indulging, self-perpetuated pain was a sweet feeling that made him feel alive; there was something just so...vivacious and endearing about feeling pain, mourning or depression that just made him feel happy. Even if it was something as egotistical as mourning for himself, he was just in love with his own sadness he supposed.

It also just gave him a reason to drink, too. Ichigo had almost never drunk during the rebellion, or at least when it got serious. His gladiator days was filled with wine and song and now he worried his kingly days would enhance that tenfold. He felt like a cretin, he felt like a self-indulged moron and as egotistical as a Seireiteian. Being a King could do that to a man he guessed.

Yet now it was completely different, because he could blame no-one but himself, which, despite being a horrible thing to say, was just...shit. He hated being the man to blame for his own depression, sadness or anger. It was him who did all those...things, that he was far too ashamed to even say in his head, another example of him burying his head in the sand. There was just a large ache of continuous butterflies in his stomach that needed to stop, if a knife in the gut could stop it, Ichigo would definitely do so.

He was currently wandering Kaien's villa, half-heartedly looking at things. Paintings, old weapons, old treasures or artefacts that he kept around. He came across a large bookshelf and had a small look.

Nothing _too _exciting. An interesting book on Seireitei's history, that told of ancient battles. A set of Kaien's memoirs...

Well, at least Ichigo now knew there were people far more arrogant than he was.

Then another interesting book appeared.

_'List of Shiba clan heads'_

This should be interesting.

Hmm...many people, same as the previous one. Black hair, eyes going from brown, green and black with a small portrait or drawing of them in the page opposite their information with a Seireiteian officer's uniform. A grey or brown leather chest-piece, a leather belt around the hips with a plumed helmet and a gladius sword and a red cloak. Kaien was there of course, but the one previous to Kaien was odd.

_'Cousin to missing patriarch Isshin Shiba'_

Isshin was an international name? Odd. He flicked back a page and saw the portrait of the man- His eyes widened and let out a genuine gasp.

His father stood in a grey chest piece, red pads on each shoulder, with a red strap going diagonally across his chest attaching to a red belt that held a gladius sword, with a red cloak around his neck and descending down his back, with the sandals of a soldier, his beard shaven and his face bare of any signs of facial hair that he once had. He held his helmet between his arm and ribs, his hair slightly more tamed and it said:

"_Isshin Kurosaki, 10th patriarch of the Shiba clan after their rise to Patrician status two-hundred and twenty years ago. After his term as Praetor was over, he served as a legate for Genryusai Yamamoto during his war against the rebelling tribes of Las Noches, defeating many thousands of rebels and defeating the leader personally. After this, he led an expedition into Karakura with a single legion and defected to the Karakuran Kingdom after defeating a large army led by Soken Ishida. He soon transformed the Karakuran Kingdom into a Republic, so that it was ruled by three men, a triumvirate between himself, Soken's heir Ryuuken and the Sado clan head. Despite being a strong power, they lacked in funds and so they hired their armies as mercenaries. _

_He was killed alongside his son during a skirmish with Aedile Sosuke Aizen who was serving as a Legate (ironically, once again for Yamamoto). After this, Sosuke Aizen alongside Isshin's successor, Military tribune Kaien Shiba, Aizen's young broad-striped tribune Toshiro Hitsugaya and Quaestor Byakuya Kuchiki led legions into the Karakuran country and subdued it, before annexing it into the Seireiteian empire after defeating Ryuken Ishida after a long siege. His daughter Karin was granted Toshiro's hand in marriage to keep relations between Seireitei and Karakura well."_

"I can't believe this" Ichigo mumbled slowly. "This is a joke, this is a sick joke, he wrote this before I arrived to scare me"

But it wasn't. The writing was obviously old, probably older than Ichigo apart from the death statement. He felt sick to his stomach and he felt as if he was going to vomit-

He did in fact, he puked his guts up. His life was a fucking lie, his heritage was a pile of shit that was spoon-fed to him by the likes of Ryuken and his parents. His father was from the country he hated so much.

Not to mention he was a fucking _patrician. _A noble, he probably had all kinds of slaves, he probably had Karakuran slaves! What made his father so different from any other Seireiteian?! Hell, if his father had stayed and Ryuken was his father, he probably would have _killed _Isshin!

The evidence was there and he knew it. His natural knowledge on their tactics, his arrogance, his plans to expand Karakura's empire and of course, the statement he had heard a thousand times over.

_'You look more Seireiteian'_

He ran a hand through his hair as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. There was no way he was a Seireiteian, there was just no possible way. Ichigo thought of the idea of having Seireiteian blood and it made the very thing boil, he saw a nearby table and scooped a hand underneath it and pushed it upwards heavily, throwing the table halfway across the room. Ichigo's love for Isshin and his hatred for Seireitei was currently fighting for dominance... for the love of the Gods...a Seireiteian was his father...

Ichigo halted.

He thought for a few moments.

_'Hell, if his father had stayed and Ryuken was his father...'_

_'Ryuken was his father'_

How in hell could he have ruled out that possibility? Ryuken and his mother were married for a year, there marriage was supposed to happen long before Isshin arrived...maybe his father wasn't even his father...Ichigo shook his head. That was his hatred for Seireitei speaking. How could Isshin not be his father- Once again the possibilities came into his head.

Ripping the two pages of Isshin out of the book, he turned and headed straight to Ryuken.

**0000000000000000**

Rukia sat down, acting as a supervisor for the children as they awkwardly tried to have fun. She was on a chair, with a small table holding all sorts of treats and drinks for the children, which she also nibbled at.

They had been comfortable enough to talk to her and even ask her questions, albeit scared to say the wrong thing.

She found it cute really, she adored children and the fact that they watched what they said was a nice sign of intelligence. They had actually asked her a few questions about herself. Like what age was she, which she responded by telling young Kaien never to ask a lady that question.

Gods, she was going to be thirty in four years.

They eventually asked her another question, about Ichigo this time. Which put Rukia in an awkward situation.

"Why is he so bad?" The boy Kaien asked. Rukia rose an eyebrow and he continued. "He sent out those men to make everyone run away and leave us here, why did he do that? Did I do something bad?"

Rukia chuckled slightly. "No, no" She said. "You were _very _good! It's just..." Rukia sighed. "It's complicated" She said. "I don't know how to say this..." She mumbled. "He's _not _bad" _'He's not entirely good either' _"He just...does things" Rukia moved her hands around in circles, as if conjuring an explanation. "Because"

"Because?" Kukaku repeated.

"Just because?" Kaien asked.

Rukia flushed at her bad explanation. "It's hard! You'd have to be a grown up to understand" She said. "Have a biscuit" She told them, lifting a plate off treats and holding it before them, both taking one. "All men are just like that"

"Even me?" Kaien asked.

"Well" Rukia said. "You're just a _little boy!_" She said, poking his nose. He frowned at being a 'boy' and scoffed, folding his arms.

"I'll be a man in eleven years!"

"Eleven years is a long time, until then you are just a little boy with a big head" Rukia teased. "But even still...you have the potential to be a good man-" She stopped. She realized that this boy...these innocent child, would one day grow up and be a Seireiteian. A slaver, a conqueror and a murderer... _'I can't let this happen' _She thought. This child could not be corrupted.

"A good man?"

"Yes" She smiled. _'If you don't grow up in Seireitei'_

"What about me?" Little Kukaku asked. "Could I be a good woman?"

_'If you live in Seireitei you'll be a pretentious little harlot whored out for her clans schemes' _"Of course you will" Rukia smiled. _'If you stay here...I can make sure of it'_

But these were not her children...but they _could _be Ichigo's...

As she was deep in thought, little Kukaku spoke up. "Miss Rukia?" She asked.

Rukia have her warmest smile. "Yes little dove?"

"I want to go back to my father..."

Perhaps you already were.

**0000000000000000**

Byakuya stood in the pouring rain in his officer's outfit. Kaien had arrived with swift action and now he had a strong army, yet not strong enough to face Ichigo head on...yet.

Five thousand mercenaries, disloyal and untrustworthy alongside many new troops, raw and fresh yet inexperienced, with the remnants of his and Kaien's defeated legions. All together, he had around forty-thousand men. Thirty-thousand heavy infantry, five thousand light infantry, one-thousand skirmisher and five thousand cavalry.

He himself was it's general. Kaien was on the border, trying to rally more troops be it legionaries or mercenaries. Coincidentally far away from Byakuya, which was an odd way of acting. Kaien was losing faith in the triumvirate and in his allies skills, they were drifting apart it seemed. Kaien was too ambitious to be contained, while Byakuya was more modest with his ambitions...well, more modest than Kaien or Hitsugaya, but far more ambitious than the average Seireiteian.

He sat on a horse, his usual horse. The very one he rode into battle against Ichigo all those years back, only parting from it when Ichigo forced him off it after propelling himself from a pile of corpses and almost decapitating him.

"Consul" A tribune said. "An army approaches"

Byakuya scowled. "Ichigo already attacks? How can be be so near and arrive so fast?"

"This is not a Karakuran army, consul" He said. "It seems to be from Zanpakuto" He said. "We've counted ten-thousand"

Byakuya scowled. "Armies everywhere" he growled. "Very well, we outnumber them and I'm ready for battle" He said. "Let's crush them"

"Yes, Consul"

**0000000000000000**

**There we go.**

**A bit late so I'll keep this short and...not talk at all, lol.**

**I liked Rukia in this and she's correct. Those innocent kids can grow into monsters, basically like their namesakes. We delved into Ichigo's psyche too, which will have relevance for a large while and his depression and self-pity will only get larger and come out in different ways rather than just sitting and crying. For example, taking anger out on others, finding odd hobbies, doing weird stuff and of course, our favorite depression get-rid-off'er, alcohol.**

**Later!**

**Also, yeah, Byakuya.**


End file.
